Un Nuevo Comienzo
by aryastarck
Summary: Tras años de estar soportando el desamor de su esposo y de su hijo, Sakura toma la decisión más difícil de su vida y esa es alejarse de las personas que más ama. Sera una difícil lucha para ella, donde deberá aprender que para que otras personas puedan amarte debe ser ella quien deba amarse primero... (Sinopsis completa en el primer capitulo!)
1. 1 Una Difícil Decisión

_**Sinopsis**_

 ** _Tras años de estar soportando el desamor de su esposo y de su hijo, Sakura toma la decisión más difícil de su vida y esa es alejarse de las personas que más ama._**

 ** _Sera una difícil lucha para ella, donde deberá aprender que para que otras personas puedan amarte debe ser ella quien deba amarse primero, en el camino no solo encontrara nuevas amistades que la ayudaran a recuperar su autoestima sino también un posible nuevo amor._**

 ** _Sin embargo, tras superar sus miedos y complejos, regresara para tratar de recuperar a su hijo aun si eso implica tener que enfrentar a quien fue y aún es muy a su pesar el amor de su vida._**

 ** _¿Sera capaz de recuperar a su hijo?, ¿podrá rescatar su matrimonio? o acaso un nuevo amor le hará abrir los ojos y descubrir que su matrimonio está perdido y buscará un nuevo comienzo junto a un hombre que la ama y la acepta sin importarle nada más que un futuro con ella_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 - Una Difícil Decisión**

 _\- ayuda a tu madre en los preparativos de la boda – dijo en tono serio – yo me encargare de amueblar la casa y alistar la habitación para él bebe, después de casarnos y en cuanto nazca nos trasladaremos ahí_

 _\- entonces las cosas terminaran de esta manera – susurro aguantando las ganas de llorar – continuaras con esto solo por él bebe ¿verdad?_

 _\- es lo único que ahora me importa – respondió antes de salir_

* * *

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mire hacia el costado y como siempre estaba vacío, probablemente Shaoran había dormido en el estudio nuevamente, me senté y sujete el celular, eran recién las 6 de la mañana y tenía ganas de volver a meterme entre las sabanas y dormir otro par de horas pero sabía que no podría hacerlo pues pronto mi hijo despertaría para desayunar y prepararse para ir a la escuela, además estaba el hecho de que no quería volver a soñar con lo mismo, ya habían pasado 10 años desde el momento en que mi vida se detuvo por un error y aun ahora debía pagar por mis malas elecciones.

Me puse una bata y antes de bajar a la cocina pase por el estudio, tal como lo había pensado Shaoran se encontraba durmiendo incómodamente en el sofá, entre tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y busque en una de las gavetas una cobija para abrigarlo, lo mire durante unos momentos y no pude evitar sentir la misma opresión en el pecho, di un último suspiro y me dirigí a la cocina

Mientras prendía la cafetera alistaba un poco de fruta para picar y sacaba algunos huevos para hacer un omelet, pronto escuche ruidos en el piso superior supe que Tyan ya se había levantado y probablemente bajaría pronto para desayunar, por lo que trate de apurarme, si había algo que mi hijo había heredado de su padre era la poca paciencia para esperar, asi que cuando bajaba y no encontraba su desayuno listo solía gruñir y salir de la casa sin comer nada

\- buenos días madre – entro a los pocos minutos que termine de poner su desayuno en la mesa

\- buenos días Tyan – respondí sonriendo, cosa que el ignoro como siempre lo hacia

\- ¿dónde está papá? – me miro fijo – pasé por su habitación y no lo encontré, ¿volvió a dormir en el estudio?

\- si – no fui capaz de mirarlo pues no quería ver el enojo en sus ojos – al parecer tiene mucho trabajo en la oficina

\- siempre tiene mucho trabajo – puso a un lado su desayuno y golpeo la mesa con fuerza provocando que diera un salto en mi lugar – no entiendo porque siguen casados si él no te soporta

\- hijo no es lo que piensas…

\- ya no soy un niño pequeño – me dijo poniéndose de pie – ya estoy harto de que tengamos que seguir fingiendo ser una familia feliz… es mejor que me vaya ahora

\- pero no terminaste tu desayuno – lo tome suavemente del brazo a lo que él se soltó bruscamente golpeando ligeramente mi mano

\- ¡no me toques! – casi grito mientras me miraba enfurecido – ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar mientras veía como salía de la cocina y luego escuchaba que la puerta era azotada mientras salía, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de dolor, no solo mi esposo me odiaba y despreciaba ahora también mi hijo lo hacía y no podía entender la razón, siempre le di todo mi amor y él era tan apegado a mí, pero a medida que paso el tiempo se fue alejando hasta dejar de llamarme mamá para decirme madre, dolía tanto ver odio y enojo en sus hermosos ojos verdes, lo único que había heredado de mí, pues en todo lo demás era la viva imagen de su padre

\- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste ahora para que Tyan saliera tan enojado? – Shaoran entro en la cocina y me gire inmediatamente para que no me viera llorar

\- al parecer le molesto que no tuviera su desayuno listo a tiempo – no era capaz de girar y decirle la verdad – creí que estaba a tiempo asi que me distraje un poco y la hora paso rápido

\- lo único que se te pide es que cuides de el niño y ni siquiera puedes tener su desayuno listo – bufo molesto – ni siquiera sirves para ser una buena madre

Solo pude disculparme y servirle su desayuno sin mirarlo, con cada palabra de reproche que seguía escuchando sentía mi corazón continuar rompiéndose, a veces me preguntaba cuanto más tendría que destruirse para terminar de morir

\- ¿llegaras temprano a cenar? – pregunte mientras ponía el servicio en el lavaplatos – estaba pensando preparar algo de chow mein, es el plato favorito de Tyan

\- no será necesario – dijo con voz cortante – recogeré a mi hijo del colegio y después lo llevare a cenar, asi que no necesitas preparar nada

\- ¿este año tampoco me dejaras festejar el cumpleaños de mi hijo? – no pude evitar preguntar, pero luego me arrepentí de hacerlo pues solo sentí como me tomaba del brazo con fuerza mientras me giraba hacia él y me miraba furioso

\- la culpa de todo la tienes tu – me miro fríamente – fue Tyan quien me pidió cenar fuera, no quiere tenerte cerca el día de hoy, asi que solo ocúpate en cumplir con tus obligaciones, si no puedes servir ni como madre por lo menos se una buena sirvienta y ten listo el desayuno en las mañanas, estoy cansado de ver que mi hijo salga de la casa con el estómago vacío – me dio un fuerte empujón que hizo me chocara contra el mesón de la cocina – llegaremos tarde asi que no nos esperes despierta

Escuche cuando salía por la puerta principal y entonces estalle en un llanto desgarrador, estaba cansada de que me trataran peor que a basura, era una continua tortura y no me sentía capaz de seguir resistiéndolo, que sentido tenia luchar por algo que jamás tendría, no solo mi esposo me despreciaba ahora también mi hijo me odiaba tanto que no quería tenerme cerca ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños, me quede lo que le parecieron horas sentada sobre las frías baldosas mientras mis lágrimas se iban secando en el rostro, mire la hora y vi que era medio día, me puse de pie y lave mi cara para después terminar de limpiar la cocina, no fui capaz de desayunar o almorzar algo, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y pensé que lo mejor sería salir al jardín a regar las flores ya que era lo único que lograba tranquilizarme en días como aquel

Durante un par de horas me dediqué a cuidar de mis amadas flores y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que varios capullos estaban a punto de florecer, después de tanto esfuerzo finalmente había logrado que se reprodujeran y eso me causaba algo de satisfacción, por lo menos mi relacion con las flores no era tan mala como la relacion que tenía con mi familia

Continuaron pasando las horas y pronto me di cuenta que ya había anochecido y ya había terminado de limpiar, ordenar y guardar todo en la casa, asi que me fui a mi habitación y abrí el closet para ver una caja hermosamente en vuelta en papel de regalo, me dirigí a la habitación de Tyan y lo deje sobre su cama, esperaba que le gustara pues me había tomado mucho tiempo poder encontrarla y estaba segura de que le encantaría, regrese a mi habitación y me puse mi piyama para después sentarme en la cama para continuar la lectura de uno de mis libros favoritos "orgullo y prejuicio", aun recuerdo como suspiraba cada vez que llegaba a la parte en el que él señor Darcy le confesaba nuevamente su amor a Elizabeth y ella decía corresponderle para después enfrentar al padre de esta y pedir su mano en matrimonio, sonreí ligeramente al recordar que cuando conocí a Shaoran pensaba que se parecía mucho a mi amado señor Darcy

Volví a mirar la hora después de leer unos cuantos capítulos más del libro y me preocupé un poco al ver la hora, a pesar de que al día siguiente comenzaban las vacaciones de verano era extraño que llegaran tan tarde pues pronto seria media noche y no eran horas para que un niño de 10 años estuviera despierto.

Pronto escuche el sonido de un auto y supe que se trataba de ellos, apague la luz de la lámpara y me metí en la cama, no quería hacer enojar a Shaoran, escuche la puerta principal abrirse y la risa de Tyan, al parecer se había divertido mucho y eso me alegraba, pero pronto me llamo la atención escuchar una voz femenina, me puse de pie y me acerque a la puerta abriéndola ligeramente, inmediatamente reconocí la voz como la de Meiling y sentí mucha ira, esa mujer había pasado insinuándose a mi esposo desde antes nos casáramos y al parecer aún continuaba haciéndolo, pero lo que más me molestaba era que ella estuviera con mi hijo en ese día donde debería ser ella quien compartiera su alegría y sonrisas

\- espero que te haya gustado tu regalo pequeño – escuche que le decía

\- me encanto tía Meiling – respondió feliz

\- muy bien es hora de que vayas a dormir campeón – dijo Shaoran – yo despediré a Meiling y enseguida subiré a tu habitación

Tuve que cerrar la puerta al escuchar como Tyan se despedía de esa mujer y subía a paso veloz a su habitación, pasaron lo que me parecieron largos minutos en los que Shaoran regresaba a la casa y pasaba de largo nuestra habitación para dirigirse a donde estaba nuestro hijo

Salí sigilosamente y a pasos suaves me acerqué a la habitación de mi hijo cuya puerta se encontraba semi abierta, trate de escuchar de que hablaban y tal vez si ambos estaban de buen humor podría entrar a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños

\- ¿te gusto la sorpresa?

\- me encanto – respondió feliz – no pensé que tía Meiling estaría con nosotros, fue un día genial

\- me alegro – tras un corto silencio escuche como se ponía de pie y hacia algo de ruido – ¿porque esto está en la basura?

\- lo encontré cuando llegue – respondió restándole importancia – probablemente madre lo dejo ahí, pero no lo quiero… no necesito nada de ella

\- ¿Tyan porque estas tan molesto con tu madre? – soltó un suspiro – sé que es un poco despistada, pero ella te adora, no entiendo porque últimamente te comportas de esa manera con ella

\- no la quiero – respondió tras un poco de silencio – ella es mala

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- porque tú la odias – sentí mi corazón detenerse, era tan evidente que hasta mi hijo se había percatado – y eso debe ser porque ella hizo algo mal, además mis amigos en la escuela se burlan de mi por tener una madre extranjera, dicen que los japoneses son tontos y al ser mi madre japonesa yo también debo ser tonto y también está el hecho de que siempre están peleados, yo lo he escuchado muchas veces y estoy cansado de que finjamos ser la familia feliz que no somos

\- Tyan…

\- ¿porque no te casas con tía Meiling? – soltó de pronto – yo la quiero mucho y sé que tú y ella también se quieren

\- ¿porque dices eso?

\- los vi besarse cuando regresaba del baño – escuche una risita – estaban tan distraídos comiéndose la cara que no se dieron cuenta que los vi… asi que… ¿tía Meiling podría ser mi nueva mamá?

No escuche la respuesta de Shaoran, no sería capaz de soportarlo, no solo mi hijo acababa de decir que me odiaba y prefería que otra mujer sea su madre sino además acababa de descubrir que lo que tanto había temido era una realidad, Meiling y Shaoran tenían un relacion, eso explicaba todas las veces que los veía lanzarse miradas cómplices y las veces que él llegaba tarde de sus reuniones.

Porque debía soportar tanta humillación, había dejado todo por casarme con él, llevaba los últimos 10 años de mi vida fingiendo ante mis padres una felicidad que no sentía y todo lo hacía por mi hijo para que este dijera que se avergonzaba de mí y que me odiaba, estaba harta de las humillaciones de Shaoran y lo entendía hasta cierto punto, pero por Dios ya era suficiente tiempo para que continuara reprochándome el que le ocultara que él era el padre del hijo que esperaba, sabía que cometí un error pero creí que el amor que sentíamos ambos lograría vencer cualquier odio, pero estaba tan equivocada, ojala nunca hubiera aceptado casarme con él, pero estaba tan enamorada y tenía tanto miedo de que me quitara a mi hijo que acepte aun sabiendo lo que vendría, confié en que con el tiempo el regresaría a ser el hombre del que me enamore, el hombre que me regalaba flores y sonreía cada vez que me miraba

Sentí cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de Tyan y me metí en la cama dando la espalda hacia la puerta, si veía a Shaoran en estos momentos no sería capaz de aguantar mis reproches y mi enojo, sentí como se cambiaba de ropa y salía de la habitación en silencio, probablemente dormiría nuevamente en el estudio

Me senté en la cama y tras parecer largas horas tomé una decisión que, aunque me doliera en el alma sería la mejor solución para todos, me cambie de ropa y tome una pequeña maleta que guardaba bajo la cama, sin pensarlo más metí un par de conjuntos de ropa y una fotografía donde estaba cargando a Tyan cuando era solo un bebe, busque mi pasaporte y mis tarjetas del banco, agradecía tanto tener algo de dinero ahorrado como para poder solventar algunos gastos, mire mi mano izquierda y en ella brillaba mi anillo de boda, tras soltar un gran suspiro me lo quite junto al anillo de compromiso y lo deje en la mesa de noche.

Entre con cuidado a la habitación de Tyan y lo encontré dormido, no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al saber que me tendría que separar por un tiempo de mi amado hijo, de mi razón de ser, pero, aunque quisiera llevármelo conmigo, él no aceptaría además de que Shaoran pondría a su batallón de abogados no solo para prohibirme verlo, sino que estaba segura me metería en la cárcel para encargarse de que no le diera más problemas.

Acaricie suavemente su cabeza y le di un beso ligero en la frente y junto a él deje una carta donde le explicaba mis razones para dejarlo con su padre, pero con la promesa de que regresaría por él y me lo llevaría si así lo quería, antes de irme entre al despacho y desde lejos vi a Shaoran durmiendo profundamente, se notaba la incomodidad que sentía y como siempre no se había cubierto con nada, así que una última vez le puse una cobija encima y salí antes de arrepentirme de la decisión que había tomado, tome mi maleta y puse mi llave junto al bowl que estaba en la puerta, salí y camine a paso lento procurando no mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Taran! por favor no me tiren piedras u.u ya se que tengo otra historia pendiente y se que no actualizo seguido como debería, pero no pude evitar iniciar una nueva historia pues la inspiración llego y no quiere irse**

 **Como se darán cuenta desde este primer capitulo esta historia contendrá mucho drama, los capítulos no saldrán muy seguido pues estoy en una etapa un tanto dura, y sinceramente escribir me ayuda mucho a desestresarme así que procurare sacar nuevos capítulos por lo menos cada dos semanas y sip eso también implica la otra historia que estoy escribiendo y que por cierto tendrá un especial próximamente ;) así que espero me tengan paciencia**

 **Mmmm agradezco mucho si hay personitas que llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron mis desvaríos espero esto sea de su agrado y pues creo que eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	2. 2 Bienvenida a París

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Bienvenida a Paris**

 **Pov - Sakura**

Tras 10 agotadoras horas de viaje finalmente llegaba a mi destino, era la primera vez que pisaba suelo francés y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver la inmensidad del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, durante mis años de universidad había escuchado sobre él, pero jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza que lo conocería de esta manera

Salí para buscar un taxi y pedir que me llevara a algún buen hotel para poder descansar, afortunadamente mi francés era bastante fluido gracias a las clases que tome en mi juventud y ahora me era de mucha utilidad, el chofer era un hombre mayor bastante amable quien me contaba algunas cosas interesantes de la ciudad mientras me llevaba a mi destino, al bajar pude ver unas letras enormes que decían "Hotel Abrial", me di la vuelta y agradecí al conductor pues no solo me trajo a un buen hotel sino que también este se encontraba ubicado casi al centro de parís. Tras entrar y registrarme me dieron una habitación con una hermosa vista al Parc Clichy-Batignolles, era un hermoso parque lleno de muchas flores y agua, supe que mientras estuviera en ese lugar lo visitaría con mucha regularidad.

Después de guardar mis pocas pertenencias decidí llamar a mis padres, probablemente Shaoran ya les habría informado de mi decisión... o talvez aun no, y esperaba que sea la segunda opción pues quería ser yo quien hablara con ellos primero.

Mire el reloj y eran casi las 3 de tarde lo que quería decir que en Japón pronto seria las 10 de la noche, espere un momento mientras sonaba, al parecer no había nadie en casa, cosa que me extraño pues a esa hora ellos ya solían estar descansando, pensé que lo mejor sería llamar más tarde, además de que el jet lag estaba comenzando a afectarme, pero antes de poder colgar una voz contesto

\- familia Kinomoto buenas noches

\- mamá – sonreí pues era precisamente con ella con quien deseaba hablar

\- ¡Hija! A pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que llamaste – dijo con voz alegre – siento mucho no haber podido llamar a Tyan por su cumpleaños, pero tu padre se enfermó un poco y tuvimos que ir al doctor

\- ¿él está bien? – me preocupe al escucharla, papá era de las personas que cuando se enfermaban lo hacían en todos los sentidos, hasta quedar postrado en cama durante días

\- si, solo es una leve gastritis nada de qué preocuparse – la escuche sonreír – pero dime porque llamas a esta hora, esta Tyan cerca de ti me gustaría poder saludarlo

\- mamá necesito que tomes asiento y me escuches con tranquilidad – trate de sonar tranquila

\- me estas asustando – contesto temerosa – acaso le sucedió algo a Tyan o Shaoran

\- por favor solo escúchame y no me interrumpas – solté un suspiro

Comencé a contarle todas las cosas por la que había pasado, desde mi decisión por la cual me case con Shaoran tan rápido como lo último que me había llevado a tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, no supe en que momento ambas comenzamos a llorar, pero agradecía que mi madre en lugar de reprocharme me diera palabras de aliento diciendo que todo estaría bien, y que hablaría con mi padre para informarle de la situacion, lo cual agradecí pues no me sentía con el suficiente valor para volver a contar todo

\- ¿y que pasara con Tyan? – me dijo tras haber dejado de llorar – eres su madre y tienes derecho de estar junto a él, Shaoran no puede negártelo

\- lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta la situacion no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera verme ahora – suspire – además ya han pasado varias horas desde que deje esa casa y nadie se contactó con ustedes para preguntar por mí, lo cual solo puede significar dos cosas, o no les importa que me haya marchado, o lo están ocultando para que el gran apellido Li no caiga en rumores que manchen su honorable familia

\- pienso que tanto Yelan como Hien no están enterados de lo que está sucediendo – me dijo en tono serio – ellos te aprecian mucho y estoy segura que en cuanto sepan lo que está sucediendo nos llamaran para tratar de encontrarte

\- si lo hacen diles que lo siento mucho, pero que estoy bien – mordí ligeramente mi labio, sabía que mamá tenía razón, una de las pocas cosas buenas que trajo mi matrimonio con Shaoran eran mis suegros, ellos me habían acogido como a una hija más en su familia – tratare de comunicarme con ellos en cuanto pueda

\- está bien hija – escuche como suspiraba, ella sabía que cuando decidía algo nada me hacía cambiar de opinión – pero hija aun no me has dicho donde estas y si necesitas dinero o algo

\- y no lo hare – respondí firmemente, sabía que solo preocuparía más a mis padres, pero lo mejor era no involucrarlos más de lo necesario – solo te diré que estoy bien y tratare de llamarte seguido

\- pero hija…

\- lo siento debo irme – la interrumpí – volveré a llamar en unos días para saber cómo están las cosas por ahí, te amo mamá por favor dile a mi papá que espero poder hablar con él la próxima vez

Corte después de escucharla decir que también me amaba y que me cuidara, apague mi celular y me recosté en la cama, sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido y un gran cansancio en los ojos que no me di cuenta cuando estos se cerraron y me llevaron al mundo de los sueños, donde todo era perfecto y feliz.

Desperté por el sonido de la puerta que era tocada con delicadeza, me senté y miré a mi alrededor un poco confundida por no reconocer el lugar, pronto todo vino a mi cabeza y recordé la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar, me levante con desgano y me dirigí a la puerta para ver a una mujer de estatura baja sonreírme y preguntarme si podía hacer el aseo a la habitación, la deje pasar pues sabía que no podría volver a dormir, tome algunas cosas del closet y me encerré en el baño para darme una ducha y buscar algo de comer, al parecer había estado durmiendo por más de doce horas y mi estómago me estaba pidiendo ser alimentado.

Me mire una última vez en el espejo, mi cara era un completo desastre, mis ojos estaban hinchados y más rasgados de lo normal por las largas horas de sueño y mi piel se veía pálida como si estuviera enferma, tome un poco de maquillaje y trate de solucionarlo, pero me rendí al darme cuenta que no funcionaria, asi que solo opte por tomar mi bolso y salí a buscar alguna cafetería cercana

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que estaba cerca de muchos lugares turísticos, saque el mapa que compre en el aeropuerto y decidí que después de comer algo sería bueno hacer un poco de turismo, necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que me atormentaba, quería olvidar a Shaoran y por un momento también quería olvidar a Tyan, estaba tan cansada de ser la única en luchar por algo perdido que por una sola vez en mi vida quise ser egoísta y yendo contra mi naturaleza ignorar la vocecilla que me decía regresara a casa con mi esposo y mi hijo y pidiera disculpas y que olvidaran mi tonto impulso. Pero no lo haría, necesitaba tiempo para pensar que haría a partir de ahora con mi vida y asi lo haría.

Después de haber tomado un delicioso café y un croissant, visite la torre Eiffel ciertamente era algo digno de ser visto pero la torre de Tokio era mucho más grande asi que sonreí un poco al darme cuenta de que empezaba a comparar todo ya sea con Tokyo o Hong Kong, supuse que se debía que eran los dos países donde había vivido diferentes etapas de mi vida y mi cabeza buscaba la manera para hacerme reflexionar y regresar a mi entorno conocido.

Continuaron pasando las horas y decidí sentarme en el parque que estaba cerca de mi hotel, al caminar por el encontré muchos lugares hermosos, pero lo que más me atrajo fue su hermoso estanque que estaba lleno de bellas flores, decidí sentarme en una banca que estaba cerca y me quedé observando fijamente lo nenúfares que se movían levemente por las ondas creadas por el suave viento, entonces me perdí en mis pensamientos

\- una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería estar llorando – escuche una voz que me saco de mis cavilaciones y me sorprendí no solo de haber estado llorando sino de ver una mano que me extendía un pañuelo

\- yo… yo…

\- está bien – vi como esa persona se sentaba a mi lado y ponía en mi mano su pañuelo – sé que soy una persona completamente extraña y tal vez desconfíes de mí, pero pienso que no es bueno que estés llorando sola en este lugar

\- lo siento y gracias – me limpie las lágrimas y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y cabello tan negro como la noche además de un par de hermosas gemas amatistas que tenía por ojos, por el tipo de vestimenta que llevaba pude saber que se trataba de una persona rica pues identifique su elegante bolso de un reconocido diseñador

\- mi madre solía decirme que es bueno llorar cuando uno está triste – me dijo mirándome seriamente – pero que lo mejor era hacerlo junto a una persona querida que pudiera consolarme y darme palabras de aliento

\- lamentablemente estoy sola en este lugar – respondí sonriendo ante la ironía de que mi madre también solía decirme lo mismo

\- lo siento no quise incomodarte – puso cara de pánico cosa que me hizo sonreír

\- no tenías como saberlo – volví a mirar hacia el estanque – así que no tienes por qué disculparte

\- no eres de este lugar ¿verdad? – me dijo tras un momento de silencio – a pesar de que tu pronunciación es buena aun tienes acento extranjero

\- soy de Japón – respondí sin mirarla – aunque los últimos 10 años de mi vida estuve viviendo en Hong Kong y por algunas razones termine en Paris buscando un nuevo inicio

\- vaya… yo también soy de Japón – me sonrió – aunque llevo casi toda mi vida viviendo en Paris así que lamentablemente mi lengua materna es muy pobre

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, no era que me molestara su presencia, pero en ese momento solo quería estar sola y desaparecer para ya no volver a sufrir ni pensar en nada, solo quería dejar todo atrás y volver a ser esa muchacha llena de vida y seguridad que era antes, pero los maltratos e insultos que, aunque eran pocos, recibía por parte de Shaoran, sobre todo cuando este se encontraba borracho, habían hecho mella en mi autoestima, con el tiempo dejo de importarme mi apariencia y pase de ser una joven mujer que siempre cuidaba de si a ser una esposa y madre que ponía ante todo a su familia, más de una vez tanto mi madre como suegra me llamaron la atención diciendo que no descuidara tanto mi apariencia pero yo solo podía contestar que el cuidar de la casa y de mi hijo no me daba tiempo para mí misma, Yelan me decía que no era necesario que me sacrificara tanto pues Shaoran tenía el suficiente dinero como para contratar a empleadas que se hicieran cargo, pero yo sabía que eso no era posible pues él no deseaba que nadie fuera testigo de nuestro tan amargo matrimonio y mucho menos sus padres que me estimaban demasiado, no quería tener problemas con ellos o mejor dicho no quería tener testigos de nuestra infelicidad, y luego de haber escuchado hace menos de dos días de que mi propio hijo se sentía avergonzado de mi pues no tenía ganas de nada.

Apreté mi mano mientras hacia un puño y sentí una suave tela entre mis dedos, regresé a la realidad y medí cuenta de que la amable mujer que me había prestado su pañuelo ya no estaba a mi lado, me sentí tonta por haberme perdido en mis pensamientos y no haberle podido agradecer el gesto y tampoco haber podido devolverle su pañuelo, lo mire una última vez y pude apreciar un par de letras bordadas en una esquina, T y D, supuse que se trataba de sus iniciales, solté un último suspiro y guarde el pañuelo en mi bolso para regresar a mi hotel

Los días continuaron pasando y rápidamente se cumplió una semana desde mi llegada a Paris, había hablado un par de veces con mis padres, y estos estaban cada vez más angustiados por mí, me entere que después de cuatro días de mi huida Shaoran finalmente se contactó con ellos para preguntar por mí, explicándoles que no entendía lo que había sucedido, mi madre estaba tan enojada con su actitud que le echó en cara todo lo que le había contado, a partir de ese día él no había vuelto a llamar, pero quien si lo hacia todos los días era Yelan, quien tras enterarse de mi partida y que mi madre le contara la verdad no dejaba de llamar para saber sobre mi

\- ¿hija estas segura que estas bien? – dijo mi padre – entiendo que no quieras decirnos donde estas pero me preocupa tu situación, ¿tienes el suficiente dinero para mantenerte? porque si no es así nosotros podríamos…

\- no te preocupes papá – trate de tranquilizarlo – estoy bastante bien y por el dinero no debes preocuparte aún tengo el dinero suficiente para poder sustentarme, además estoy buscando un trabajo… así que deben estar tranquilos

\- confió en ti – dijo tras darse cuenta de que no cedería – y confió en que acudirás a nosotros si necesitas ayuda

\- lo hare papá – colgué tras escucharle decir que me querían y que estarían esperando mi llamada

Mire mi celular y suspire, era cierto que aún tenía dinero, pero este no duraría toda la vida asi que era necesario no solo encontrar un trabajo sino también un lugar donde vivir, el problema era que conseguir ambas cosas eran bastante difíciles, por ser extranjera a todas las entrevistas de trabajo que me había presentado no me aceptaron alegando que a pesar de mi buen curriculum no eran lo que necesitaban

Me sentía algo impotente y deprimida, ¿acaso era cierto aquello que alguna vez Shaoran me grito?, y que ni siquiera servía para sirvienta, sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar sus palabras de mi mente, necesitaba concentrarme y enfocarme en mi objetivo. Revise una última vez el periódico tras encerrar en un círculo los próximos tres lugares que visitaría ese día, tal vez la suerte me sonreiría y esta vez lo conseguiría.

Bufe frustrada y mire la última dirección a la que debía ir, nuevamente me había ido mal y las esperanzas se me acababa, tenía que pensar en lo que haría en caso de que las cosas continuaran de esta manera.

Al entrar pude ver que se trataba de un lugar de alta categoría lo que me puso algo nerviosa, pregunté sobre el anuncio del periódico, y la recepcionista me llevo al piso superior dejándome con una mujer algo mayor que me miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- buenas tardes – le extendí la mano, pero ella no respondió a mi saludo así que opté por sentarme y hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba – vine por…

\- ya lo sé muchacha ya me lo dijeron no soy sorda – me corto bruscamente – muéstrame tus papeles

Se los extendí, me preocupé un poco al ver como fruncía más y más el ceño, sabía que no eran mis documentos originales y solo se trataban de copias, pero era lo único que podía presentar teniendo en cuenta que escapé de mi casa a mitad de la noche

\- mire señora Li

\- Kinomoto – la corregí inmediatamente – estoy en proceso de divorcio – era mentira, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo

\- bien, entonces señorita Kinomoto – continúo dejando a un lado mis papeles y me clavaba una mirada profunda – ciertamente tiene un curriculum bastante… interesante, sin embargo, al no contar usted con documentos originales que la respalden, siento mucho decirle que no podemos contratarla

\- pero…

\- es mi última palabra – me devolvió mi folder – que tenga buena tarde

\- gracias por su tiempo – dije antes de salir de su oficina

Agradecí a la joven muchacha que me llevo antes su jefa y me miraba con un poco de lastima, al parecer había escuchado la forma en la que aquella mujer me había tratado, me dirigí a la puerta pensando en lo que haría, mis opciones de trabajo se terminaban y no quería regresar a Japón ni mucho menos a Hong Kong a pedir ayuda, eso solo demostraría que todo lo que me había dicho Shaoran era cierto y no podía valerme por mi misma, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que mientras yo intentaba salir otra persona trataba de entrar, así que fue inevitable que chocáramos

\- lo siento mucho – me disculpe y alce la mirada

\- no es nada… – sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerme – pero si eres la muchacha del parque

\- h… hola – fue todo lo que pude decir, me sentía muy avergonzada – siento mucho lo que paso ese día

-no tiene importancia – me sonrió – todos tenemos días malos

\- mmm si… bueno si me disculpas – me incliné levemente y quise salir de ese lugar

\- disculpe señorita, olvido unos papeles – se acercó a nosotras la misma muchacha que me había entendido al principio

\- gracias – le dije recibiéndolo y metiéndolo en mi folder

\- Rica, ¿acaso esta persona vino por el anuncio?

\- asi es, pero la señora Saintclare la rechazo – soltó un suspiro – como a todas las candidatas

\- esa mujer me va a matar – respondió la muchacha mientras se tocaba la frente y luego clavaba sus ojos en mi

\- ¿tú eres…? – me miro de pies a cabeza – ¿Cuál es tu profesión?

\- soy diseñadora gráfica – conteste – además de que también tome cursos sobre administración de empresas… aunque no tengo mucha experiencia

\- podrías mostrarme tus documentos – se los entregue dudando un poco pero no perdía nada con que ella lo mirara

\- vaya pues a pesar de tener poca experiencia trabajaste un buen tiempo en corporaciones Li – sentí como mi pecho se contraía de miedo al saber que ella reconocía el apellido – pero es lo necesario como para que me ayudes

\- no entiendo – fue todo lo que pude decir

\- estas contratada – me dijo sonriendo mientras alargaba su mano – será un placer trabajar contigo a partir de ahora Sakura

\- ¿que? – la mire confundida

\- yo soy la dueña de esta y otras boutiques – amplio aún más su sonrisa – mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y partir de hoy soy tu nueva jefa

\- yo…

\- por cierto, no te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos – me sujeto de las manos y sentí tanta calidez que creí lloraría – bienvenida a París

* * *

 **Holas a tod s les traje el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic, me alegra ver que les esta gustando! me hacen tan feliz con sus comentarios así que pasare a responderlos n.n**

 **Circeevadne: quería mostrar otra faceta de nuestro querido Shaoran, así que me parece maravilloso que te haya interesado**

 **sslove: y solo esta empezando el drama je je je, gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto ;)**

 **Yi Jie Li Kinomoto: pues no tarde en este nuevo capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado n.n**

 **Ari-chan: Gracias por seguir la historia y pues espero hayas disfrutado de este segundo capitulo**

 **Cristy: Tus palabras tienen tanta razón, a veces no sabemos valorar lo que tenemos, así que espero la historia vaya evolucionando y sea de tu agrado**

 **Joy: Y sip Shaoran es un tonto por actuar de esa manera, aunque aun falta saber como terminaron de esa manera, sin embargo pienso que no hay excusa para su comportamiento u.u**

 **anaiza18: sip habrá mucho drama, espero te guste como se ira desarrollando**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer!**

 **espero actualizar pronto, y aunque la historia ira un poco lento espero que sean de su agrado n.n**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	3. 3 Nueva Casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Nueva Casa**

 **Pov – Sakura**

\- ¡vamos Sakura! – me decía Tomoyo mientras me arrastraba de un lado a otro

\- estoy muy cansada – refunfuñe – me tuviste caminando toda la mañana siento que mis pies van a reventar

\- pero ya estamos por terminar – hizo un adorable puchero – por favooorrr

\- ¡por todos los cielos! – sonreí – está bien… aunque esto no es parte de mi trabajo

\- yei! – salto y sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña

Ya había pasado un mes desde que comencé a trabajar para Tomoyo, aunque al principio me fue un poco difícil adaptarme a la actitud tan alegre que tiene, llegamos a convertirnos en buenas amigas como si lleváramos conociéndonos toda una vida, aunque había días como los de hoy en lo que me preguntaba porque terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos

\- te ves cansada Sakura – me dijo Rica en cuanto llegamos a la boutique mientras me servía un vaso con agua – por lo visto Tomoyo volvió a emocionarse con las compras

\- es una maquina imparable – conteste sonriendo – pero debo admitir que me divertí mucho

\- me sorprende ver que haya confiado tan rápido en ti – me miro avergonzada y comenzó a mover las manos – no quiero decir que sea algo malo, es solo que la conozco hace bastantes años y no es el tipo de persona que confié rápidamente en otras… ella tuvo muchos problemas cuando era joven… asi que me alegra que tenga una buena amiga como tu

\- soy yo quien debería estar feliz – deje mi vaso sobre la mesa y le hice un gesto para que se sentara junto a mí – para ser sincera para mí tampoco ha sido muy fácil hacer amigas desde que era niña… supongo que se debía al hecho de que muchas de ellas estaban celosas de que tuviera como mejor amigo al niño más popular de la escuela – sonreí ante los recuerdos – asi que también para mi es algo nuevo poder tener una amiga que también sea mi jefa, y claro también estoy feliz de que tú también seas mi amiga, porque lo eres ¿verdad?

\- claro que si – me respondió y me dio un abrazo

\- ¡abrazo en grupo! – Tomoyo apareció y se abalanzo sobre nosotras mientras reía

Pasamos el resto del día riendo y ordenando el montón de telas que compramos con Tomoyo, al parecer desde que comencé a trabajar con ellas sintió que yo era su nueva musa y la inspiración le llego teniendo un monto de ideas y proyectos para su próxima colección

\- es tarde – dije poniéndome de pie – debo regresar pronto

\- ¿sigues quedándote en ese hotel? – Rica me miro algo preocupada

\- aún no he podido encontrar un apartamento que este dentro de mi presupuesto y quede cerca de aquí – suspire – asi que supongo estaré un tiempo más en ese lugar, además el gerente es tan bueno que no tiene ningún inconveniente de que asi sea

\- pero debe ser un gran gasto – me sonrió – espero que pronto puedas conseguir un lugar donde vivir

Después de despedirme de ambas llegué al hotel, no tenía ganas de cenar nada, asi que inmediatamente me metí en la cama, el día había sido muy agotador y solo quería dormir, pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos sentí golpes en la puerta, me extraño mucho aquello pues era raro que alguien me buscara a esas horas, quise ignorarlo y me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada, pero seguí escuchando los golpes que se hacían más fuertes, asi que decidí ver quien era pues pronto las personas de las otras habitación se quejarían

\- vaya, vaya – me sorprendí cuando reconocí a la persona que había tocado con insistencia – jamás pensé que te vería asi

\- ¿qué haces aquí Meiling? – le dije molesta – como diablos me encontraste

\- no fuiste muy sutil al esconderte – respondió empujándome para entrar en la habitación – fue tan fácil encontrarte, Xiaolang supo dónde estabas a las 24 horas que decidiste largarte

\- no contestaste a mi pregunta – cerré la puerta - ¿Qué diablos quieres?

\- quería cerciorarme con mis propios ojos en lo bajo que has caído – sonrió – además traigo algo para que firmes

Me entrego unos papeles, a pesar de que ya sospechaba de que se trataba no dejo de dolerme, eran los papeles de divorcio, al parecer Shaoran estaba bastante apurado para separarse de mi

\- valiente hombre es – dije con sorna mientras rompía los papeles – mira que enviar a su zorra para que me entregue algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros dos

\- como te atreves…

\- me atrevo con el derecho que me da el haber sido su esposa por 10 años y continuar siéndolo – la mire fijamente – además de ser la madre de su hijo, y no necesito que me digas que solo tengo el título de papel, por lo menos yo soy reconocida por la sociedad y su familia… en cambio tu… solo eres su amante de turno, dime, una vez que me divorcie de él y tu ocupes mi lugar cuanto tiempo pasara para que te haga lo mismo

\- el jamás lo haría

\- eres demasiado ingenua – sonreí – yo también creí una vez que me amaba y mira como están terminando las cosas

\- siempre me amo – contesto apretando los puños – si se casó contigo fue solo por Tyan, el me lo dijo la noche antes de la boda – sonrió – porque a partir de esa noche ambos comenzamos a compartir la misma cama

\- no tengo porque estar escuchando esto – quise golpearla – dile a Shaoran que no firmare nada, que primero deberá hablar con mis abogados pues no pienso aceptar nada sin antes consultarlo con ellos, además aún está el hecho de que no renunciare a MI hijo

\- un hijo que abandonaste y te odia – bufo molesta – y créeme que él está mucho mejor sin ti, estos días ha estado bastante feliz e incluso podría asegurar que fue un alivio para todos que desaparecieras de esa manera, ya era tiempo que nos dejaras ser felices

\- adiós Meiling – abrí la puerta esperando que saliera – ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta, y si Shaoran quiere el divorcio que tenga los suficientes pantalones para ser el quien venga a pedírmelo en lugar de mandar a su amante a hacerlo, que por una vez en su vida sea un hombre

Salió molesta diciendo que las cosas no se quedarían de esa manera y que esperaba que pronto Shaoran se divorciara y me quitara a Tyan

Después de cerrar la puerta me desplomé sobre el piso cayendo de rodillas, toda la valentía que había sentido al momento de gritarle a Meiling había desaparecido dejando solo un gran agujero en mi corazón, por un breve momento pensé que las cosas pudieran mejorar, pero al parecer estaba equivocada como siempre, me puse de pie y volví a meterme a la cama quería olvidar todo asi que cerré los ojos y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo

\- Sakura… Sakura…Sa-ku-ra

\- ¿qué sucede Tomoyo? – le dije regresando a la realidad

\- es lo mismo que te llevo preguntando desde hace horas – me miro molesta – ya son varios días en los que estas distraída y pensativa… ¿acaso paso algo?

\- no es nada – traté de sonreír, pero solo hice una mueca extraña

\- mira sé que aún no quieres contarme la razón por la cual terminaste en Paris – me tomo de la mano – pero estaré aquí esperando a que quieras contármelo

\- gracias – me sonrió y me dejo sola diciendo que iría por una taza de té para que pudiera relajarme

Pero sería imposible hacerlo, llevaba tantas cosas en la cabeza que no creía ser capaz de estar tranquila después de la noticia que había recibido

 _ **\- Inicio Flashback -**_

 _Días después de la visita de Meiling recibí una llamada que llevaba posponiendo por bastante tiempo_

 _\- como estas Sakura – me dijo en tono preocupado – siento tanto todo lo que está sucediendo_

 _\- yo lo siento más – respondí apenada – lamento no haber sido la esposa que esperaba para su hijo, ni la madre adecuada para su nieto_

 _\- no digas eso querida – Yelan sonaba afligida – tu eres una gran mujer y una magnifica madre, es una lástima que tanto Xiaolang como Tyan no hayan sabido valorarte, a veces me pregunto en que falle al momento de criar a mi hijo, jamás pensé que se comportaría de esta manera_

 _\- no, por favor – lo último que quería era hacerla sentir culpable – usted le dio una magnifica educación y un ejemplo intachable, al igual que Hien, ambos le dieron todo a Shaoran, es solo que las cosas se salieron de control y la culpa solo es nuestra_

 _\- aun asi…_

 _\- ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – dije algo temerosa_

 _\- por su puesto querida_

 _\- ¿Cómo esta Tyan? – llevaba semanas pensando en mi hijo, peleando conmigo misma en llamarlo para saber, pero tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazara_

 _\- él… él está bastante bien – respondió tras dudarlo un momento – vino a visitarnos hace algunos días y bueno nos contó algo… que no estoy segura si debería contarte_

 _\- dígamelo – respondí tranquila – no creo que haya nada más que pueda lastimarme_

 _\- la verdad es que a los días que te fuiste de la casa… Meiling se fue a vivir con ellos – soltó para después quedarse callada_

 _\- eso explica la razón por la cual vino a buscarme para que firmara los papeles de divorcio – respondí sin pensar_

 _\- ¿divorcio? – comenzó a molestarse – ¿me estás diciendo que mi hijo mando a su amante con los papeles de divorcio?_

 _\- bueno…_

 _\- esto es increíble – bufo molesta – ¿cómo se atreve a hacerte esto?, no solo es el causante de que huyeras como una criminal, y tampoco le basta con meter a esa zorra a la casa, ¿ahora me dices que es tan poco hombre que no es capaz de enfrentarte y pedirte el divorcio?, francamente lo desconozco… cuando Hien se entere estará furioso_

 _\- no se lo diga – sabía muy bien que el padre de Shaoran tenía una salud frágil y tantos enojos no le haría bien a su corazón – esto es algo que resolveremos entre nosotros, asi que no se lo diga_

 _\- pero hija…_

 _\- por favor – le rogué – no quiero que le pase nada, usted y Hien han sido tan buenos conmigo que me sentiría mal si por mi culpa el vuelve a enfermarse_

 _\- definitivamente no sé cómo el estúpido de mi hijo te cambio por esa mujer tan ambiciosa y plástica – refunfuño_

 _\- probablemente sea porque lo mío con Shaoran no estaba destinado a ser – trate de sonar tranquila – asi que espero que nuestro matrimonio termine en buenos términos, lo último que quiero en este momento es tener algún conflicto con él, además está de por medio nuestro hijo, es lo único por lo que lucharía, pero al parecer eso tampoco será necesario, ambos están felices de que saliera de sus vidas_

 _\- Sakura_

 _\- dígame como lo hago Yelan – comencé a llorar – como me arranco todo el amor que siento por su hijo, dígame como dejo atrás todos los hermosos recuerdos que tengo con él, dígame cómo puedo renunciar a este amor tan absurdo, como le digo adiós a mi familia_

 _No fue capaz de darme una respuesta, solo escuche sus sollozos mientras en voz baja me pedía disculpas por el comportamiento de Shaoran_

 _Después no puedo recordar de que más hablamos, solo me desperté con el celular entre las manos y la batería completamente baja, al parecer estuve llorando y después me quedé dormida sin despedirme de ella_

 _ **\- Fin Flashback –**_

\- toma – me dijo Rica mientras ella y Tomoyo se sentaban a mi lado, nuevamente no me di cuenta que estaba llorando y ella me extendía un pañuelo desechable

\- lo siento – comencé a limpiar mis lágrimas – últimamente recuerdo muchas cosas que me lastiman

\- nos duele verte asi – Tomoyo me abrazo – por favor confía en nosotras y dinos que te pasa

\- aun no es tiempo – sonreí levemente – pero prometo hacerlo pronto, primero quiero ser capaz de levantarme por mi misma y cuando esté lista les contare todo

\- está bien – ambas me sonrieron y decidieron dejar el tema terminado

Pasamos el resto del día revisando cuentas con Tomoyo y haciendo el presupuesto para el próximo desfile, pronto llego la noche y debíamos irnos a descansar

\- estoy tan agotada que creo me quedare a dormir aquí – Rica se hecho sobre la mesa

\- podríamos quedarnos en las habitaciones que hay en el piso superior – contesto Tomoyo mientras tomaba su cuarta taza de café – creo que hay un par de camas disponibles

\- ¿quieres que nos quedemos a dormir en el apartamento de tu primo el playboy? – dijo Rica alzando las cejas – lo siento mucho, pero me da miedo de que si duermo en su cama quede embarazada

\- ¡hey! – le lanzo un cojín – él aún no ha embarazado a nadie… creo… pero no me refiero a su piso sino al que está más arriba

\- es cierto, la señora Jenkins ya no vive ahí – y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y me vieron como si hubiera descubierto un gran misterio – ¡eso es!

\- ¿qué sucede? – Tomoyo y yo la miramos extrañadas

\- ese lugar podría ser el nuevo hogar de Sakura – estaba emocionada

\- ¿que? – la mire confundida

\- mira Tomoyo ha estado buscando una nueva inquilina para ese apartamento – comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro – y tú necesitas un lugar donde vivir, entonces porque no te quedas en ese lugar así solucionaremos el problema, así no solo trabajaras cerca sino también serás quien cuide de esta boutique… ¡es perfecto!

\- yo…

\- Rica tiene razón – los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron – es la solución perfecta, además así estaré tranquila de que hay alguien de confianza cuidando el lugar y podremos quedarnos a dormir las veces que sean necesarias, asi no tendré que soportar los reproches de mi querido primo de que entramos a su "santuario" sin su permiso

\- pero…

\- a mi primo no le molestara que seas su nueva vecina – continuo Tomoyo – además él nunca está en la ciudad asi que serán pocas las veces que se vean, es perfecto y no acepto un no por respuesta

\- ¿no tengo otra opción que aceptar verdad? – solté un suspiro – está bien… y gracias por volver a ayudarme

Ambas me abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar junto conmigo como si fuéramos unas niñas, después me llevaron a revisar el apartamento y quede muy entusiasmada, era más grande de lo que había pensado y tras una corta discusión con Tomoyo llegamos a un acuerdo justo para el pago del alquiler. Al día siguiente ambas vinieron a recogerme al hotel y después de despedirme del gerente me traslade a la que pronto seria mi nueva casa.

* * *

 **Y tal como lo prometí y porque el pueblo lo pidió XDD traigo capitulo nuevo!**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco mucho sus mensajitos que me animan a continuar.**

 **Amy: A mi también me dolió mucho que Tyan sea tan malo con Sakura pero a veces a si son los niños, no saben valorar a sus padres y son fácilmente influenciados por terceras personas y si a eso le aumentas el "buen ejemplo" de su padre pues... gracias por leer!**

 **sslove: ya somos dos xDD ademas de rencorosa soy un tanto vengativa xDD pero como suele decir mi madre "todo en esta vida se paga" y tanto Shao como el pequeño Tyan se arrepentirán de haberle hecho daño a Sakura**

 **Yi Jie Li Kinomoto: sip tal como dijiste todo tiene una razón de ser... no es justificación pero esos dos no supieron arreglar las cosas a su tiempo y ya ves los resultados u.u, en cuanto a la otra historia mañana estaré publicando el siguiente capitulo y solo puedo decir que habrá drama muuuucho drama así que prepárate je je**

 **anaiza18: pronto sabremos como están las cosas en china y lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo que nuestra querida Sakura a estado intentando reconstruir su vida**

 **Joy: je je a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja eriolxsakura y aun no tengo definido con quien se quedara al final de la historia así que dependiendo como vayan evolucionando las cosas se sabrá con quien terminara je je y para ser sincera estoy ansiosa de saberlo xDD aunque aun no estoy segura de como llegare a ese punto**

 **IzayoiZPD: y tendrá drama señorita xDD pues al igual que tu me encanta el drama así que puedes esperar mucho de ello aunque mas adelante, como dije antes esta historia ira un poco lenta, Sakura necesita enfrentar a sus demonios y reencontrarse con ella misma, gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos**

 **También agradezco a todas las que están siguiendo la historia, me emociona ver que les esta agradando!**

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora, si las cosas salen como las planeo mañana tendrán actualización de esta y mi otra historia, así que nuevamente gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	4. 4 Nuevo Vecino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Nuevo Vecino**

Tarde algunos días para dejar el apartamento habitable, si bien el lugar estaba conservado necesitaba muchos arreglos, que Tomoyo se encargó de solucionar con el pretexto que debía entregarme un lugar en condiciones óptimas, así que después de ser casi renovado por completo termine de amueblarlo con lo último del dinero que me quedaba, estaba bastante contenta con el resultado final, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía tenía algo me pertenecía

\- tu apartamento quedo muy bonito – Rica miraba todo con mucha atención – te quedo muy acogedor

\- creo que me quedare a vivir contigo – sonrió Tomoyo – me encanta como dejaste todo, esta diferente

\- no me importaría tenerlas aquí – conteste con sinceridad – sería estupendo

\- me encantaría, pero mi novio estaría algo descontento – Rica se sonrojo tan adorablemente que no pude evitar sentir ternura – además que pensamos en vivir juntos

\- vaya Yoshiyuki sí que no pierde tiempo – dijo con picardía Tomoyo – me alegra que su relación este yendo por buen camino

\- gracias – fue todo lo que pudo decir tras sonrojarse aún mas

Estaba muy feliz por Rica, pero verla tan ilusionada y feliz, me hizo recordar cómo me sentía yo hace años atrás cuando creía que estaría con el amor de mi vida para siempre, esperaba desde el fondo de mi corazón que ella lograra alcanzara la felicidad que yo no pude

\- Sakura hay algo que necesito hablar contigo – Tomoyo me miro seria – como sabes estamos preparando todo lo necesario para la próxima colección que lanzaremos y para ello tanto Rica como yo tendremos que viajar y tu tendrás que quedarte a cargo de la boutique y de algunas otras cosas

\- pero es muy poco el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí – respondí preocupada – no sé si estoy preparada para asumir semejante responsabilidad

\- sé que podrás hacerlo – me dio una pequeña sonrisa – confió en ti, además es necesario que alguien se quede, no podemos dejar el lugar cerrado por varios días y también vendrá en esos días una de nuestras clientes más importantes a recoger su encargo y créeme cuando te digo que no es una opción fallarle

\- entiendo – respondí tratando de tranquilizarme – es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar por todos los favores que has hecho por mi

\- entonces te indicare todo lo que debes hacer en nuestra ausencia – dijo Rica sonriendo

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el inminente viaje de Tomoyo y Rica dejándome sola en la boutique, debía admitir que estaba siendo bastante difícil ya que las clientes que llegaban a buscar asesoramiento y me veían atenderlas no separecian encontraban muy convencidas cuando las atendia, y quien yo no podría juzgarlas, pues si alguien se preguntara, con solo verme, donde era que yo trabajaba… lo último que dirían seria que era en una boutique

Si bien era cierto que yo no vestía sofisticadamente o por lo menos a la "moda" me parecía una exageración sus reacciones pues tampoco es que me viera como una indigente… yo diría que mi forma de vestir es conservadora, hace mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de usar ropa juvenil para cambiarla por conjuntos de trajes que hacían verme un poco mayor y si a eso le sumábamos que mi cabello, por lo menos durante las horas de trabajo, siempre estaba sujeto en un firme moño y debía utilizar unos lentes algo gruesos, pues en palabras de mi madre parecía una secretaria anticuada y amargada

\- volveremos cuando Tomoyo o Rica regresen – me dijo una cliente bastante joven que me veía con algo de burla – pienso que ellas podrán darme un mejor asesoramiento

Me sentí frustrada al verla salir de la boutique, ¿cuantas clientes ya habían dicho lo mismo? Y no solo eran ellas, también estaban los proveedores que en cuanto me veían ponían cara de preocupación, definitivamente si me quedaba por más tiempo sola en la boutique haría que Tomoyo entre en quiebra pronto

Decidí cerrar pronto pues estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, después de asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden apague las luces y subí a paso lento a mi apartamento, necesitaba una buena cena y un largo baño, todavía faltaban algunos días para el regreso de mis amigas y me sentía sola, ya estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de locura de Tomoyo y a las sonrisas amables de Rica pidiendo paciencia, pero lo que más extrañaba era su compañía, a veces me preguntaba si realmente las personas podían hacerse tan buenas amigas en tan poco tiempo, ambas son una bendición en mi vida y pienso que sin ellas a mi lado probablemente en este momento o estaría mendigando en las calles de Paris o estaría en Japón tratando de no causar lastima a mis padres

Negué con la cabeza y me sumergí en la bañera tratando de borrar pensamientos que no me ayudarían en nada ahora, aunque pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar todo lo que deje atrás, si realmente quería salir adelante y empezar de cero tenía que liberarme de todo mi pasado.

Mire la hora por última vez, ya era pasada la medianoche y Tomoyo aún no había llamado, probablemente estaría muy ocupada para hacerlo, asi que decidí apagar la luz de mi mesa de noche y guardar el libro que había comenzado a leer, me acomode en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero tener tantas cosas en la cabeza no ayudaba, de pronto escuche el sonido de un auto estacionarse frente a la boutique y el sonido de risas de una par de mujeres, me pareció extraño aquello ya que el lugar donde estaba ubicado la boutique era bastante tranquilo y no era común escuchar ese tipo de bulla, me tape la cabeza con la almohada tratando de no escuchar pero entonces sentí que la puerta principal era abierta, me asuste y puse de pie pues nadie más que yo podía entrar, me puse la bata y abrí un poco la puerta de mi apartamento, escuche las mismas risas y la voz de un hombre que les decía a las mujeres que guardaran silencio pues tenía una vecina un poco enojona, entonces lo recordé que Tomoyo me había mencionado que su primo llegaría pues el seríapara ser el encargado de la publicidad para el desfile de esta temporada modas, escuche un abrir y cerrar de puerta y luego silencio, bufe un poco molesta recordando las palabras de Rica, " _el primo de Tomoyo es un playboy asi que no te sorprendas si cada noche llega con distintas mujeres_ ", decidí dejar de lado a mi "nuevo vecino" y me metí en la cama esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

Que equivocada que estaba, las cosas solo empeoraban y la actitud de las clientes de Tomoyo no ayudaban, mi padre siempre había dicho que era de una naturaleza tranquila al igual que mi madre pero estaba comenzando a dudar de ello, no solo había tenido un par de desacuerdos con las "señoras" que venían a la boutique, también había discutido con algunos proveedores que querían verme la cara de tonta porque era nueva y para rematar todas las malditas noches llegaba el idiota de mi vecino con mujeres escandalosas y no me dejaban dormir y para adornar mis problemas llego la mujer de la que tanto Tomoyo me había advertido. Su nombre Arlette Fontaine, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, por su forma de vestir y caminar podías saber que se trataba de alguien de alta sociedad, y que miraba a todos los que consideraba inferiores, como en mi caso, como si fuéramos insectos. y Lla primera impresión que le di no fue nada buena, pues cuando entro a la boutique me encontró discutiendo con una persona, y entonces todo fue de mal en peor con esa mujer, para empezar, me equivoque al entregarle su vestido pues confundí las etiquetas, después cuando comencé a anotar los ajustes que ella quería lo hice en japonés puesto a que pensaba traducirlo después a francés para que Tomoyo lo leyera asi que cuando ella me pidió mostrárselo para que pudiera leer lo que escribí y asegurarse que puse lo correcto frunció el ceño pues ella no entendía ni un poco y tuve que leer todo y ella se enojó aún más diciendo que no era eso lo que ella había pedido, y eso no era cierto, pero como el cliente siempre tiene la razón tuve que tragarme mis palabras y pedir disculpas… en pocas palabras su visita fue horrible, salió enojada y diciendo que no entendía como una diseñadora de renombre como Tomoyo podía contratar personas tan incompetentes y que esperaba que la próxima vez que viniera yo no estuviera trabajando para ella

Sin importarme la hora cerré la boutique y decidí salir a caminar o explotaría en cualquier momento, fui a una cafetería a beber algo para relajarme, me sentía tan inútil y frustrada y las cosas parecían no mejorar, pues sentía las miradas burlonas de un grupo de mujeres que me veían de pies a cabeza, al inicio no entendí la razón hasta que vi mi reflejo en una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle, no solo me había puesto el abrigo al revés, sino que también aún tenía un lápiz cruzado en mi oreja derecha y unas cintas de colores pegadas en mi espalda… no pude evitarlo y golpee levemente mi cabeza contra la mesa, me sentía tan fuera de lugar definitivamente trabajar en el rubro textil en la capital del mundo de la moda había sido mi peor elección, pero no podía renunciar y dejar sola a Tomoyo y menos ahora que estaba tan ocupada y contaba conmigo para salir adelante

Agradecí mucho al mesero cuando me trajo unami humeante taza de café, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa pues no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar y parecía tentando a decirme algo pero solo me miro y después se fue sin decir nada, lo mire un poco extrañada pero no le di importancia, encendí mi celular y entre a internet para buscar algunas noticias sobre cómo estaba yendo el evento al que Tomoyo había ido y me encontré con una fotografía que hizo me atorara con el café, sentía nuevamente como mi corazón era destrozado, ahí con una radiante sonrisa se encontraba Meiling del brazo de Shaoran ambos sonrientes mientras posaban para las cámaras, no pude entender muy bien lo que decía al pie de la fotografía pues estaba en alemán pero por un comentario en ingles que dejaron debajo de ella supe que ya habían comenzado los rumores de que Shaoran me había abandonado por otra mujer y que ambos se veían felices y enamorados, si en ese momento hubiera estado sola en mi habitación probablemente mi celular se encontraría destrozado por haber sido arrojado pero estaba en un lugar público y no podía hacer eso, decidí apagarlo y terminar mi café lo más pronto posible, solo quería irme y dormir

\- disculpa que me siente a tu lado de improvisto, pero necesito que me sigas la corriente – dijo un hombre sentándose junto a mi mientras me miraba algo nervioso

\- que…

\- me dijiste que tenías una reunión importante – frente a nosotros se paró una mujer bastante voluptuosa y vestida de forma vulgar a mi parecer – era tan importante reunirte con… esta y dejarme plantada

\- te dije que no era mi obligación llamarte – contesto restándole importancia

\- claro que lo era – alzo la voz – no puedes botarme como si nada

\- mira no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto – le dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente – te dije que fuiste el desliz de unas noches, además no me interesa tener ninguna relacion contigo pues como podrás ver la mujer que está a mi lado es mi novia

Ambas lo miramos con los ojos abiertos, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando este hombre?, admito que era muy guapo, estoy casada pero no soy ciega, sin embargo, venir a decir semejante mentira con una cara tan tranquila. Sentí un escalofrió bajar por mi espalda y al girar un poco la cabeza me di cuenta que esa mujer me miraba furiosa, si las miradas mataran ya estaría 15 metros bajo tierra

\- no me salgas con esa mentiras – me miro con desprecio – jamás te llegarías a fijar en una mosca muerta como ella

\- no la insultes

\- ¿y qué esperas que diga? – se enojó aún más – si me estuvieras cambiando por otra mujer de mi nivel lo entendería, pero solo mírala, viste como una anciana y es tan anticuada… ella no es el tipo de mujer con la que acostumbras salir

\- ya basta

\- pero es verdad – continúo mirándome burlonamente – nadie jamás creería que sales con alguien que es tan poca cosa

Y entonces el delgado hilo que me mantenía cuerda se rompió, esas malditas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, "es tan poca cosa", ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo en los últimos años?, muchas veces cuando me presentaba a algún lugar con Shaoran y solo me humillaban y como siempre el no hacía nada al respecto

\- mire… señorita – le dije con voz calmada – yo no sé cuál sea la relacion que tenga con él, pero no le da derecho a insultarme

\- ¡tú no te metas en esto! – chillo – las moscas muertas como tu solo deben desaparecer

\- prefiero ser una mosca muerta que una mujer desesperada por enganchar al primer idiota con dinero que encuentre – sonreí burlona ante la mirada atónita de ambos – como vera yo no necesito de estar mostrando mis… atributos para conseguir un hombre

\- como te atreves

\- oh! ¡Ya entiendo! – la mire seria – ¿acaso necesitas engancharte a este tonto para pagar tu siguiente cirugía?... puedo entenderlo, porque las siliconas que tienes por pechos están desiguales y medio deformes – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y me miro furiosa – lamento decirte que estás perdiendo el tiempo

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – me miro confundida

\- ¿no lo sabias? – sonreí – te dejaste llevar por las apariencias y la ropa cara que él lleva, pero déjame decirte un secretito – bajé la voz y ella se acercó un poco – este idiota está en quiebra asi que lamento romper tu burbuja

\- estas mintiendo

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – di un sorbo a mi café – la verdad es que soy su abogada y nos reunimos para hablar sobre el embargo al que se tendrá que enfrentar tras la demanda de divorcio de su esposa, sabes ella era la del dinero, asi que sin esposa no hay dinero y sin dinero no hay siliconas asi que…

Pude ver como el hombre que estaba a mi lado estaba mordiéndose los labios tratando de aguantar la risa por la cara que aquella mujer estaba poniendo

\- ¿eso es cierto?

\- lo es – dijo el hombre con tono arrepentido – siento haberte mentido

\- eres un idiota!, perdí mi valioso tiempo tras un pobretón – grito saliendo del lugar

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras el resto de personas regresaban su vista a sus respectivas mesas, pues había sido inevitable que voltearan a ver el escándalo que esa mujer había armado

\- gracias – fue todo lo que me dijo

\- no importa – termine mi café y aliste el dinero para pagar, pero él me detuvo

\- aunque sea pobre aun puedo pagar tu café como agradecimiento – dijo sacando su billetera

\- no es necesario, no lo hice por ti – lo mire fijamente – estoy cansada de estar rodeada de mujeres huecas… digamos que tu amiguita termino de acabar con mi paciencia

\- aun asi, me gustaría agradecerte por la ayuda – me sonrió y sentí como mi ojo derecho comenzaba a tener un tic nervioso, por todos los cielos ¿pensaba que caería con ese truco tan viejo? – me gustaría poder invitarte a cenar

\- mira…

\- Hiraguizawa… Eriol Hiraguizawa – me dijo guiñándome el ojo

\- mira Hiraguizawa – tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo – no necesitas agradecerme pues no hice nada… además ya tengo suficiente con tener un idiota playboy en mi vida como para agregar a otro, asi que gracias, pero no gracias

Me puse de pie dejando el dinero por el café y tome mis cosas para irme rápidamente, mientras salía me choque con un hombre alto de cabello platinado que me miraba burlón, no le di importancia y salí del lugar

Mientras esperaba que un taxi apareciera pues al parecer llovería, busque en mis bolsillos mi celular, ya lo había tenido mucho tiempo apagado y probablemente Tomoyo llamaría pronto para preguntar cómo me había ido con la señora Fontaine, me golpee la frente al darme cuenta que por salir rápido lo había dejado en la cafetería, asi que a regañadientes tuve que regresar, al llegar me acerque a la barra y pregunte si alguien había visto o dejado mi celular y me dijeron que efectivamente alguien lo había dejado y que irían a buscarlo pues lo había llevado adentro para registrarlo en objetos perdidos, me quede parada esperando que regresara el mesero con mi celular y entonces escuche una voz conocida, me di la vuelta y reconocí el cabello azabache de aquel odioso hombre

\- debiste ver su cara – dijo divertido – parecía que iba a estallar por lo roja de ira

\- que esperabas – le contesto el hombre de cabello platinado – pero debiste poner las cosas claras con ella desde el principio, sabes que mujeres como ella solo están tras hombres como nosotros por el dinero

\- y se lo dije cuando empezamos a vernos – soltó un suspiro – pero era tan terca que no me dejo otra opción

\- pero no te desagrado el tener que fingir que tu novia era esa mujer tan fea – dijo soltando una risa – digo está bien que estuvieras desesperado por alejarte de Adeline pero llegar a fingir eso con una mujer como aquella… perdóname amigo pero eso nadie nunca te lo creería

\- ya lo sé – refunfuño – no es el tipo de mujer con el que saldría, pero no estaba tan mal… digo tenía un carácter muy interesante, me fue divirtidoó escuchar como ponía a Adeline en su lugar

\- pues A mi ni siquiera no me pareció que su carácter fuera agradable – continuo el platinado – es decir, cuando la vi salir parecía un demonio

\- ya no importa

\- tienes razón después de todo hiciste un favor a esa mujer – tomo un trago de su vaso

\- ¿de qué hablasCon qué?

\- por dios hombre – le golpeo el brazo – es evidente que a esa mujer en su vida se le acercaría un tipo de buen ver como tú, asi que por un momento pudo disfrutar de tu compañía, solo debías mirarla era tan fea y patética… tan poca cosa

\- disculpe la tardanza señorita – se acercó el mesero que me había atendido antes – aquí está su celular

\- le agradezco mucho que lo cuidaran por mí – respondí

\- no debería – me dijo apenado – fue un hombre quien nos entregó su celular, asi que es a él a quien debería agradecer… mire esta justo sentado aquí

El tal Hiraguizawa se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos mientras escuchaba al mesero decir que gracias a él habían podido devolverme el celular, me hubiera puesto a reír por su expresión y lo pálido que se puso al darse cuenta que había estado escuchando todo lo que había hablado con su amigo, pero estaba tan enojada y dolida que solo me incline levemente y le agradecí por haber entregado mi celular para que me lo devolvieran y luego salí sin mirar atrás mientras sentía como la lluvia me mojaba por completo y camuflaba las pocas lagrimas que escapaban de mis ojos debido a la ira y frustración, definitivamente había sido un mal día

\- no entiendo cómo fue que terminaste tan resfriada – me dijo Tomoyo mientras me pasaba un par de pastillas para tomar con el té que Rica estaba preparando

\- nos asustamos mucho cuando llegamos y vimos la boutique cerrada – Rica me entrego la taza y se sentó junto a nosotras – creímos que te paso algo malo

\- fue porque estuve mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia – respondí algo avergonzada mientras recordaba cómo había llegado ese día completamente empapada – pero el doctor dijo que con un poco de descanso estaré como nueva en un par de días

\- es bueno oír eso – Tomoyo sonrió

\- tus ojos están algo hinchados – me miro Rica – ¿no has podido dormir bien?

\- digamos que mi nuevo vecino es algo bullicioso – trate de restarle importancia – llega muy tarde y se va temprano, además sus amiguitas no son muy sigilosas que digamos

\- ese idiota – Tomoyo se puso de pie – le dije que dejara de traer a esas tipas a este lugar… pero me va a escuchar, te debe una disculpa

\- no, Tomoyo – pero ella salió hecha una furia dejándome sola con Rica quien me veía apenada

\- no es un mal tipo – me dijo en tono serio – es solo… que se toma la vida muy a la ligera, como te habrás dado cuenta Tomoyo se preocupa mucho por él y solo quiere que sienta cabeza de una buena vez

\- supongo – fue todo lo que pude decir, no tenía ganas de hablar del susodicho primo, ya lo conocería después, cuando tuviéramos que trabajar juntos para el desfile de Tomoyo

\- ya te dije que lo siento – escuchamos una voz y el sonido de un golpe

\- y yo te dije que no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte es con Sakura – la puerta se abrió entrando una Tomoyo enojada – ella está muy enferma y tú te pasas las noches trayendo a tus amiguitas sin importar si dejas o no dormir a las demás personas, si vivieras en otro lugar ya te habrían echado

\- pero tú no lo harás porque sabes que soy tu primo favorito – contesto sonriendo

\- da gracias de que eres mi único primo – bufo Tomoyo – de lo contrario ya te hubiera desconocido

\- yo también te quiero – escuchamos otro golpe y un quejido

\- Sakura, déjame presentarte al inútil que tengo como primo – dijo parándose frente a mí – su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y a partir de mañana estaremos trabajando juntos para el próximo desfile

\- es un gusto – fue todo lo que pude decir tras reconocerlo

\- el gusto es mío – me dijo serio y algo pálido

Dios debía odiarme mucho para volver a ponerme a este idiota en mi camino, y para colmo no solo tendría que soportarlo en las horas de trabajo sino también como mi nuevo vecino, definitivamente debí haber hecho algo muy malo en mis vidas pasadas para recibir tanto castigo

* * *

 **Capitulo nuevo! oh si!**

 **Tenemos nuevo personaje! sip sip Eriol llego para quedarse fu fu fu**

 **Gracias por sus reviews me alegraron mucho y me disculpo por no poder responder ahora pero me quede sin tiempo u.u ya que también saque capitulo nuevo de mi otra historia ademas de otra sorpresilla para aquellas que leyeron Beautiful Desaster!**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado y tratare de sacar un nuevo capitulo pronto n.n**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	5. 5 Touya

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Touya**

\- ¿estas segura de esta decisión?

\- si… no tiene sentido alargar más las cosas – trate de sonreír para tranquilizarlo

\- entonces hablaremos con Hien y Yelan – dijo con una sonrisa triste – procuraremos que las cosas sean fáciles para todos

\- te lo agradezco papá – lo mire por una última vez y corte la video llamada

\- ¿Sakura puedo pasar? – Rica asomo su cabeza por la puerta

\- adelante – cerré la laptop

\- yo… lo siento – me dijo agachando la mirada – escuche tu conversación, no era mi intención… venía a decirte que Tomoyo y Eriol te están esperando y bueno… solo escuche

\- ¿qué tanto escuchaste?

\- supongo que lo más importante – se sonrojo un poco – vas a divorciarte…

\- me hubiese gustado que no te enteraras de esta manera – solté un suspiro – pensaba contarles todo, una vez solucionara mi divorcio

\- no le diré nada a Tomoyo – me miró fijamente – guardare tu secreto hasta que decidas abrirte con nosotras… y me disculpo por haber escuchado a escondidas

\- está bien – le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla – ahora será mejor ir con esos dos antes de que Tomoyo venga a buscarme

Le di una última sonrisa y salimos juntas, Rica se fue hacia su oficina y yo me dirigí al lugar donde me esperaban, al llegar a la puerta solté un gran suspiro y trate de poner mi mejor cara, solo de pensar que tendría que estar cerca de Hiraguizawa me ponía de mal humor

\- Sakura te estábamos esperando – me dio una gran sonrisa y Hiraguizawa solo inclino un poco la cabeza

\- tuve una llamada importante que atender – le dije sentándome junto a ella – siento haberlos hecho esperar

Comenzamos con la reunión, los primeros minutos fueron algo incomodos pues Hiraguizawa y yo debíamos cambiar ideas para organizar bien como saldría todo el día del evento, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron normalizándose, tanto que casi… casi olvidaba cuanto detestaba a ese sujeto

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Hiraguizawa frunció el ceño al ver que Tomoyo nos sacaba una fotografía

\- se ven tan lindos juntos que no pude evitarlo – sonrió como una niña pequeña y de sus ojos salieron estrellas – esta foto ira a mi colección especial

\- Tomoyo regresa en este momento y dame eso – se puso de pie tratando de sujetarla, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo

\- ¿tanto le molesta que en una foto salgamos juntos? – recogí todos los documentos y me puse de pie – siento mucho que su imagen se vea afectada por mi presencia… pero no se preocupe le aseguro que Tomoyo no se la mostrara a nadie mas

\- no, yo…

\- Sakura tienes una llamada de parte de Tyan – Rica apareció algo agitada

No la deje terminar de hablar pues corrí hacia mi oficina y casi me abalanzo contra el escritorio para coger el teléfono

\- ¿Ty… Tyan? – casi susurre por los nervios

\- madre – cuanto había extrañado escuchar su voz

\- mi niño – trate de aguantar las lágrimas – ¿cómo has estado?

\- papá me dijo que ya no regresarías – dijo tranquilo – ¿es eso cierto?

\- ¿leíste la carta que te deje?

\- no – contesto molesto – y no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿regresaras o no?

\- tu padre y yo vamos a separarnos – no tenía sentido ocultarle las cosas – pero si tú quieres…

\- me alegra escuchar eso – mi corazón se estrujo y tuve que retener las lágrimas – después de todo desde que Mei está con nosotros no ha hecho falta tu presencia, supongo que debo agradecer el que hayas decidido por tu cuenta el irte y dejarme tener la familia que tanto e anhelado

\- si eso te hace feliz – respondí tratando de no desmoronarme – entonces yo seré feliz… solo recuerda que no importa el tiempo o la distancia que nos separe, cuando me necesites solo debes buscarme y aquí estaré

-mmm… gracias – lo note incomodo – debo colgar, papá se enojara mucho si se entera de esta llamada

\- adiós – dije a la nada pues ya había colgado antes de siquiera escucharme

Me quedé parada pensando una vez más que la vida era demasiado cruel conmigo, aun me preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para que tuviera que sufrir de esa manera y no pude encontrar ninguna respuesta.

Rica me vio en silencio mientras colgaba el teléfono y salía de la oficina con abrigo en mano, antes de salir escuche un suave "ten cuidado", pero nada más. Comencé a caminar lentamente sin rumbo fijo, era extraño, podía distinguir las siluetas de las personas, pero ningún sonido llegaba a mis oídos, sus rostros se tornaban borrosos ante mis ojos, como si el mundo desapareciera a mi alrededor y yo solo seguía avanzando.

A lo lejos vi una banca e inmediatamente me dirigí a ella, quería llorar, una pequeña voz en mi mente me susurraba "llora Sakura, sácalo todo", pero al sentarme las lágrimas desaparecieron, la voz se calló, me pregunte si quizá se habían secado, en mi cabeza solo resonaban los recuerdos de mi familia, del esposo a quien tanto había amado, del hijo a quien tanto cuide, incluso eso ahora, estaba desapareciendo… sentí como el miedo se apoderaba de mí, ¿me estaba volviendo loca?, ¿cómo era posible que solo en cuestión de minutos olvidara los rostros de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida?, sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente, mis manos comenzaban a temblar, di un profundo suspiro buscando calmarme y luego simplemente ya no sentí nada, el dolor, la tristeza, todo se había esfumado dejando solo un sentimiento de vacío y una extraña tranquilidad.

No sentía el tiempo pasar, el farol cerca de mi banca se había encendido y veía su luz atentamente como si fuera una fuente de vida y calor, quería consumirme en el…

Un ligero sonido llego a mis oídos sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, el mundo que se había desvanecido volvía a tomar forma ante mis ojos, pero no alcanzaba a comprender. A lo lejos, un hombre sostenía a un niño de la camisa, lo sacudía, le gritaba y la gente solo pasaba de largo sin prestar importancia. Entonces pensé ¿no lo van a ayudar? El sonido de la piel siendo golpeada con fuerza termino regresándome a la realidad, todos se habían detenido, las personas miraban al hombre dar fuertes manotazos al niño.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – le gritaba el hombre – no sirves para nada, ¡solo sabes comer! ¡ojalá no tuviera que verte más la cara!

El niño permanecía con la cabeza baja en su sitio, los golpes caían fuertes sobre él, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro, ni una lagrima caía por su rostro.

\- perdóneme señor – murmuro por lo bajo, apenas y movía los labios

\- ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Qué voy a perdonarte? ¿el que seas un inútil? ¿un infeliz? ¿un idiota?, ¡los idiotas son mejores que tú! – dijo soltando otro golpe fuerte sobre él

Entonces el niño se estremeció, sus rodillas finalmente cedieron cayendo y chocando su cuerpo contra el piso helado, se enrosco y cubrió la cara con los brazos, esperando que en cualquier hombre comenzara a patearlo

\- ¡oiga! – grite enfurecida, mientras me ponía de pie – ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿Por qué golpea a ese niño?

\- ¡usted no se meta! – contesto mirándome altanero – ¡este niño es de mi propiedad y puedo hacer con él lo que me venga en gana!

\- ¿propiedad? – me acerque dando grandes zancadas y lo mire con todo el odio que se puede sentir por personas como él – ¡¿desde cuándo una persona es una propiedad, y más aún un niño?!

\- desde el momento en que es vendido como si fuera una propiedad – respondió burlón sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo – asi que deje de meterse en asuntos que no le competen

\- ¡no se atreva a llevárselo! – me acerque dándole un empujón para que lo soltara - ¡voy a llamar a la policía y si vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima, hare que lo metan a la cárcel y me encargare personalmente de que no vuelva a ver el sol del día por toda su pútrida existencia!

Los ojos del hombre eran como cuchillos, me miró fijamente por un segundo y le devolví la mirada sin mostrarme cohibida o asustada, acerco al niño aún más a él y le susurro algo al oído, para después darle un empujón y alejarse a paso rápido, desapareciendo entre la gente que había comenzado a caminar otra vez, ignorando todo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Me acerque a él y lo observe con mayor detenimiento, los manotazos habían dejado grandes moretones en sus brazos, instintivamente me quite el abrigo y lo cubrí, el pequeño se estremeció y por primera vez logre ver su rostro, tenía grandes ojeras y se notaba lo delgado que se encontraba al tener los pómulos tan sobresalidos, probablemente tendría la misma edad que Tyan, pero los moretones y su piel rasguñada no me dejaban saberlo con certeza, sus ojos me miraron con tristeza y vergüenza. Ni un pequeño rastro de luz emanaba de ellos solo dolor… y por un breve instantes cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron sentí que ambos estábamos igual de solos…

\- señora – dijo suavemente, su voz estaba ronca, aunque no sabía si era por el miedo o el frio

\- ¿has comido? – le dije, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, traté de mirarlo con toda la ternura posible, no quería que me tuviera miedo

\- s… no – respondió quedamente agachando la cabeza, como si tener hambre fuera un delito

\- mmmm, en casa tengo mucha comida que podría gustarte – trate de convencerlo – te prometo que no te hare nada malo y si quieres, después de comer te puedes ir, no voy a detenerte… ¿quisieras venir?

Sabía que era un niño de la calle, probablemente podría ponerse a correr en este momento con mi abrigo, pues me parecía la reacción más natural, en lugar de aceptar ir a la casa de una completa extraña

\- la comida… ¿tengo que pagarla? – pregunto

\- no…

Le ofrecí mi mano y el la tomo un poco dudoso, en toda mi vida no había sentido una pequeña mano tan frágil y fría. Tarde un momento en darme cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de casa, procure tomar el camino más rápido hacia la boutique.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte, tratando de ganarme su confianza

\- Touya, señora – me contesto suavemente

\- yo me llamo Sakura, puedes llamarme asi, "señora" me hace sentir muy vieja – le dije con una sonrisa esperando a que el me la devolviera… no lo hizo

\- perdón – agacho su cabeza otra vez

\- descuida, era un chiste, ya estamos llegando, no te preocupes – intente calmarlo – por cierto, el hombre de antes, ¿es tu padre?

\- no, seño… Sakura – una leve sonrisa se le escapó al decir mi nombre – estaba trabajando para él… aunque ahora ya no lo hago

\- ¡oh! – no me atreví a preguntar nada más, no me interesaba y dudo que sea el momento para que pueda contármelo

\- no tengo papas – dijo después de un breve silencio, mi corazón se estrujo al escuchar eso

\- lo… lo siento – pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros en un leve abrazo – ¿no hay nadie que te cuide?

\- ya no… – su respuesta fue rápida y corta. Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino

Mira, esa es mi casa, le dije señalando la boutique, sus ojos se iluminaron con las luces de los escaparates y su boca permaneció abierta en una "O" perfecta hasta que entramos.

\- ¡Sakura! – Rica salió y se congelo sorprendida al verme con un niño

\- él es Touya – dije tratando de sonar normal – lo invité a mi casa a comer

\- bienvenido – sonrió y le extendió la mano – me llamo Rica

\- hola – fue todo lo que dijo escondiéndose tras de mi

\- Tomoyo te está buscando

\- podrías…

\- ¿Touya, vamos a la cocina? – se acercó y arrodillo frente a él – tengo una sabrosa torta y chocolate caliente

Me miro dubitativo por un segundo antes de tomar la mano de Rica

\- está bien, ve con ella – le dije con una sonrisa – voy enseguida – Rica le tomo de la mano y lo llevo con ella hacia la cocina

Al ingresar a la oficina de Tomoyo, se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza.

\- ¡Sakura! Estábamos tan preocupadas, te vi salir con una expresión de consternación, traté de seguirte, pero Rica me detuvo diciendo que era mejor dejarte sola

\- perdóname Tomoyo – la mire apenada – en realidad estaba pasando por un momento muy delicado… estaba muy afectada…

\- aún no es tiempo, ¿verdad?

\- pronto… les contare todo – le tome de las manos – en cuanto lo termine de solucionar, además en este momento hay algo más importante

La lleve hacia la cocina y nos quedamos en la puerta, ella se sorprendió al ver a Rica con un niño, pero solo sonrió y entro mientras se presentaba con Touya, este parecía un poco nervioso al verse rodeado de tanta gente nueva, asi que me senté junto a él y le di la mejor de las sonrisas tratando de que se tranquilizara un poco

\- S… Sakura – dijo después de que rápidamente había terminado de comer todo lo que le habíamos puesto en la mesa – será que… puedo quedarme a dormir aquí…

\- claro que si – no deje que terminara siquiera su pregunta, en realidad tenía miedo de que se fuera a la fría calle después de comer – puedes quedarte a mi lado todo el tiempo que quieras

\- gracias – susurro, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Tomoyo y Rica me miraron algo dudosas – solo había podido comer sobras todo este tiempo… – murmuro mirando los platillos vacíos con ojos llorosos, no había llorado mientras recibía una tanda de golpes y lloraba ante el recuerdo de las sobras de comida

\- desde ahora comerás todo lo que quieras – le conteste enternecida – te prepare el baño, después curaremos los moretones y todas tus heridas, ¿está bien? Ya pronto será hora de dormir – le entregue una toalla y ropa nueva que Rica había conseguido, Touya se retiró hacia el baño en silencio

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraste Sakura? – pregunto Tomoyo en cuanto quedamos solas – ese niño debió pasar por momentos muy dolorosos…

\- lo… rescate… – no estaba segura si esa era la palabra correcta – de un hombre que lo estaba golpeando en medio de la calle

\- ¿y qué vas a hacer?, ese niño debe tener familia o alguien… podrías tener problemas – me dijo con seriedad – tendrás que llevarlo mañana con las autoridades…

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, temí que algo hubiera pasado con Touya, vi su rostro consternado por entre la nube de vapor, corrió hacia mí y se prendió a mi cintura

\- no por favor, no por favor – la voz se le quebraba – no tengo a donde ir, no tengo a nadie más. Pagare por la comida, puedo dormir en un rincón. Por favor… por favor…

Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida y con dolor en el rostro, me partió el corazón verlo rogar tanto, pase mi mano por sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarlo, la piel en su rostro seguía helada

\- tranquilo, estás conmigo, no te dejare. Tampoco tienes que pagar por nada, esta es mi casa y yo te invite

\- Sakura… - Tomoyo me miro con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ya lo sé, Tomoyo… yo se… aquí se queda…

Tomoyo se retiró lentamente sin agregar nada más, Rica que estaba entrando en ese momento con una taza de café caliente volvió a salir ante las señales de Tomoyo sin preguntar nada

Touya volvió a la ducha y salió a los pocos minutos, los moretones y heridas que se habían escondido detrás de la suciedad y el polvo en su cuerpo ahora era más visible y me dolía de solo verlos. Esa noche traté de curar todas las heridas que pude, mientras él hacia muecas al sentir el contacto del yodo en su piel.

Le conté sobre las cosas que hacía en la boutique, el me miro complacido, como si fuera el trabajo más interesante del mundo, y aunque al comienzo quise evitar el tema, termine hablándole de Tyan. Le conté como yo lo amaba y de cómo nos habíamos separado, aunque dudaba que comprendiera las razones de un adulto para separarse de su hijo, al ver sus ojos sentí tanta comprensión que fue un profundo alivio para mi alma

\- yo… – confeso – no recuerdo muy bien a mi mamá… pero seguramente hubiera sido lindo que fuera como usted

\- gracias – le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

En ese instante pensé en mi suerte, en lo mal que había ido hasta ese día, en todas las desgracias, en todos los problemas, en Tyan y Shaoran, en cómo se había arruinado mi vida en tan poco tiempo… bueno en realidad desde hace mucho tiempo

Finalmente, mientras Touya se acurrucaba a mi lado para dormir, pensé en que quizás, este niño, por alguna razón, había aparecido en mi vida y que quizá solo quizá mañana podría ser mejor.

* * *

 **Holas! bien les traigo nuevo capitulo de esta pequeña historia n.n**

 **Y que puedo decir al respecto? estuve con una inspiración medio rara xDD a decir verdad el capitulo anterior llego a ustedes gracias a mi beta Freedert! señorita la amo je je sin ella no hubiera sabido como continuar u.u**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado... apareció nuestro querido Touya, en esta historia quería que aparezca como alguien querido para Saku pero no como su hermano... porque seamos sinceras si fuera su hermano y se enterara de lo que Shaoran le esta haciendo a Sakurita ella ya seria viuda y con mucha razón XDD, así que decidí darle un nuevo rol, tengo muchas cosas pensadas para este pequeño y tendrá un rol muy importante en la nueva vida de nuestra protagonista n.n**

 **Okey ahora paso rapidito a responder algunos reviews... me disculpo si no contesto todos u.u, pero la bandeja de entrada de mi correo es una locura me han llegado varios de todas las historias que tengo activas y ya me confundí sola XDD**

 **Tsukiiiii: Gracias por tu tan lindo review, me encanta que te guste como esta yendo la historia, en realidad y como creo haber dicho en un inicio aun no estoy segura como o con quien acabara Sakura, porque como bien dijiste antes de que ella regrese o se de una nueva oportunidad con alguien necesita superar muchas cosas, pero la mas importante debe aprender a amarse a si misma... así que aun le queda camino por recorrer, tengo pensado muchas cosas y espero que la historia siga por buen camino, agradezco que me estés leyendo y espero no decepcionarte ;)**

 **Guest1: Aquí tienes tu actualización disfrútala n.n**

 **Guest2: no entendí tu mensaje perdón xDD a que te refieres con que querías ET?... tal vez EriolxTomoyo? xDD siento haber roto tus ilusiones pero en esta historia serán un buen par de primos je je je sorry**

 **sslove: see la pobre prota no deja de sufrir, aunque ya vendrán días mejores? xDD gracias por leer**

 **anaiza18: sip, su encuentro en realidad no fue nada como lo había pensado a un inicio xDD, pero bueno... ambos tienen muchas cosas que aprender del otro y de cierta forma ambos verán cosas del otro que tal vez no podrían haber visto si iniciaban una buena amistad así como así xD, ademas dicen por ahí que las mejores amistades/relaciones son aquellas que comienzan con el pie izquierdo porque al final llegan a conocerse y aceptarse tal como son asi que, veamos como evoluciona la relación de estos dos, gracias por leer!**

 **Amy: y sufrirán tanto Tyan como Shaoran, ambos deben aprender que todas las cosas que hacen tienen sus consecuencias y que no por el hecho de que una persona los ame incondicionalmente pueden abusar de ella, todo tiene su limite y ellos ya rebasaron el de Saku u.u**

 **Yei! creo que esos son todos n.n, bien espero poder traer pronto nuevos capis**

 **saludillos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	6. 6 Mamá

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Mamá**

 **Pov – Touya**

El sonido de unas suaves pisadas despertó mis sentidos, estaba acostumbrado a los ruidos, podía escucharlos con facilidad, pero a diferencia de otras veces, la luz del sol que entraba a la habitación y caía directo sobre mis parpados todavía cerrados me daban una sensación irreal de felicidad, como cada mañana desde aquel día.

Sakura estaba levantada, el sonido de las cacerolas me indico el momento perfecto para levantarme también, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el día en que me recibió en su casa, comía de su mesa y dormía junto a ella, en realidad las primeras noches me negaba a cerrar los ojos pensando que este milagro desaparecería… porque así suelen ser los milagros.

\- Touya – llamo ella suavemente al verme salir de la habitación, una sonrisa se extendía brillante en su rostro. Me alegraba verla – date prisa

Me di una ducha rápidamente y salí directamente hacia la cocina al sentir el aroma del desayuno servido. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la deliciosa comida hecha en casa asi que inmediatamente comencé a devorar todo lo que tenía en frente, Sakura en silencio se acercó a mí por la espalda y con una toalla comenzó a secar mi cabello todavía húmedo. Me alegraba tanto estar ahí

\- A Tyan también se le olvidaba secar su cabello primero… – susurro quedamente…

Tyan, el verdadero hijo de Sakura, de cuando en cuando en cada comentario lo mencionaba un poco, las cosas que le gustan, las cosas que olvidaba, sus pequeños recuerdos. En realidad, era doloroso verla recordarlo, agachaba la cabeza y murmuraba solo para ella, esos pequeños recuerdos. Era una madre, que había sido abandonada por su hijo. Por otro lado yo era un hijo que había sido abandonado por su madre. Al menos me alegraba de la suerte y el destino que cruzo nuestros caminos.

Terminamos de comer en medio de una agradable charla, acabe justo a tiempo antes de sentir a Rica abriendo la boutique, con el permiso de Sakura bajé a ayudar, había que descubrir los aparadores, los maniquíes, desempolvar las muestras, el trabajo era rutinario, pero me alegraba hacerlo, era la primera vez que me alegraba tanto un trabajo.

Solo el sonido de Sakura cayendo a bruces en la habitación superior nos detuvo a Rica y a mí de nuestro trabajo, nos miramos y reímos, ella había resultado será una gran persona, siempre alegre y cálida. Cierta vez cuando Sakura nos había dejado solos a los dos ella me hablo sobre su novio, me enseño sus fotos, la note tan feliz. Me alegraba tener a tanta gente buena.

Sakura bajo riendo, comentando como se había enredado con sus propios pies en la sala y cayo de la manera más graciosa.

\- buenos días Sakura – le dijo Rica sonriendo – Touya me estaba ayudando un poco con la boutique, lo voy a extrañar una vida cuando comience a ir a la escuela.

\- Es verdad – contesto Sakura con otra de sus brillantes sonrisas – aunque todavía falta un poco para eso, está avanzando rápido…

Sakura había comenzado a enseñarme a leer y escribir en su tiempo libre y en las noches después de cerrar la boutique, aunque no me fascinaba demasiado, cualquier cosa que viniera de ella me hacía feliz.

\- gracias – fue todo lo que dije, tome su comentario como un cumplido

\- ¿Tomoyo ya llego? – pregunto cambiando de tema – tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar para el desfile

\- aun no – respondió apenada – pero Eriol te está esperando en tu oficina

No pude evitar gruñir, ese tipo no me agradaba, no me había hecho nada malo e incluso la primera vez que me vio fue amable y me dijo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa no dudara en decírselo, pero el simple hecho de que Sakura no lo soportara lo convertía en mi enemigo

\- ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes? – le dije a Sakura poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorro y como siempre ella no dudo en aceptarlo

\- buenos días Kinomoto y Touya – dijo en cuanto nos vio

\- buenos días – respondió Sakura, yo solo lo mire y pase de largo, tomando asiento junto al escritorio para dejarlos trabajar

Sin decir nada más comenzaron a hablar sobre presupuestos, proyecciones y no sé qué sarta de cosas que no logre entender, Sakura estaba muy concentrada en los papeles que tenía en la mano así que no se dio cuenta de las cortas miradas que Hiraguizawa le daba, pero yo si lo hacía y no me agradaba.

\- ¿tienes hambre? – me dijo Sakura al notar mi mirada fija en ella para después acariciar mi cabeza – si quieres un bocadillo puedes pedírselo a Rica

\- parece un pequeño gato – dijo el tipo ese en tono burlón

\- ¡no soy un gato! – le conteste mirándolo enojado

\- ¡Touya! – me encogí en mi lugar, ya conocía ese tono de voz y eso significaba que estaría en problemas si continuaba siendo descortés, extrañamente Sakura era una persona bastante estricta cuando el caso lo ameritaba

" _con Tyan cometí el error de no saber ponerle límites, pero no volveré a caer en lo mismo contigo_ ", me dijo la primera vez que fui grosero con una mujer que la había tratado mal

\- y tu Hiraguizawa limítate a hacer tu trabajo – le fulmino con la mirada – eres lo suficientemente grande como para meterte con un niño pequeño

Ambos agachamos la cabeza algo avergonzados, pues no era la primera vez que ella nos regañaba por nuestras "pequeñas peleas"

\- que escena más extraña – Tomoyo entro y nos miró divertida – parecen dos gatos regañados por su dueña

\- Tomoyo… – dijo Sakura

\- me callo – alzo las manos y sonrió

La mañana continuo tranquila, solo con algunas bromas de Tomoyo que hacia ruborizarse a Sakura, cosa que no me agradaba porque Hiraguizawa se quedaba viéndola fijamente

\- Sakura – interrumpió Rica, mientras el par de azabaches se daban empujones tras un mal chiste que el de lentes hizo sobre su prima – tienes una llamada de tu abogado

Ella se puso de pie y se disculpó para retirarse, todos nos quedamos viéndola, nos dimos cuenta que se tensó al escuchar que tenía esa llamada, yo ya sabía de qué se trataba y al parecer Rica también tenía una idea, pero no asi lo azabaches que se miraron algo preocupados

\- no es algo bueno ¿verdad? – dijo Hiraguizawa sin mirar a nadie en particular

\- probablemente regresara deprimida – contesto Tomoyo con un rostro serio

\- entiendo que no quiera hablar de sus cosas frente a mí – continuo el de lentes – pero por lo menos debería comentarlo con ustedes

\- lo hará a su tiempo – sonrió con tristeza Tomoyo – confió en ella

\- claro que lo hará – secundo Rica y salió del lugar diciendo que prepararía un poco de té, mientras era seguida por Tomoyo

Me puse de pie y quise ir donde Sakura, sabía que probablemente necesitaría que alguien le diera un abrazo y apoyo

\- déjala – me sujeto del brazo Hiraguizawa – se lo importante que es ella para ti, pero ya vendrá y podrás estar a su lado y consolarla si lo necesita, pero por ahora solo déjala

Lo mire molesto, pero me quede parado, sabía que tenía razón, además después de todo por más que quisiera ella no era nada mío…

Pasaron lo que me parecieron unos eternos minutos, todos estábamos algo ansiosos esperando a que ella regresara, al parecer la llamada se había alargado y de vez en cuando escuchábamos que alzaba la voz molesta

\- parece que todo se está complicando – dijo Rica preocupada

\- no puedo aguantar más – Tomoyo se puso de pie y quiso dirigirse a donde Sakura estaba, pero Hiraguizawa la tomo del brazo diciéndole lo mismo que a mi hace momentos atrás, ella trato de soltarse y comenzó a discutir con su primo

\- Sakura – dijo Rica viendo hacia la puerta, giramos la cabeza y me destrozo el ver sus ojos sin vida

\- me lo va a quitar – fue todo lo que dijo antes de derrumbarse y comenzar a llorar

Corrí hacia ella y la abracé, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, podía sentir su dolor como mío, se aferró a mí y continúo llorando, como una niña pequeña y desamparada

\- sé que no puedo ocupar su lugar – le susurre – pero… ¿me permitirías…? ¿me dejarías llamarte mamá?

Me miro asombrada y con una sonrisa rota acepto moviendo la cabeza, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, yo solo pude sonreír y susurrarle lo mucho que había llegado a quererla en este corto tiempo, definitivamente agradecía a cualquier ser superior el haberla puesto en mi camino, ella era la persona idónea para curar mis heridas y yo esperaba ser capaz de llenar el vacío que ella tenía.

* * *

 **Holas! Aquí con un corto capitulo... y seguimos con el drama u.u**

 **Que puedo decir? amo el drama! XDD pero en los siguientes le bajare un poco así para que no sea aburrido ji ji ji**

 **Antes que lo olvide agradezco a mi Beta Freedert por ayudarme con este capitulo! Gracias! sin ti no se cuando hubiera terminado je je je**

 **Gracias a todas las bellas personas por seguir esta historia y pasare a responder algunos reviews n.n**

 **Amy: Gracias por seguir la historia :) y a mi también me dan ganas de darle unos buenos golpes a Tyan xDD pero ya veras las cosas que le pasaran por no saber valorar lo que tenia**

 **euboroma: no te preocupes que no pienso abandonar esta ni ninguna historia... sera algo lento pero seguro n.n gracias por leer!**

 **anaiza18: sip Tyan no sabe valorar a su madre y aprenderá que el dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", Touya tampoco a tenido una buena vida pero ahora le esperan días mejores!**

 **sslove: u.u te entiendo, en realidad me inspire en este capitulo por la historia de un niño en situacion de calle, fue algo muy triste y lamentablemente ese pequeño no tuvo suerte, en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n**

 **Yi Jie Li Kinomoto: y Shaoran se soprendera mucho por lo cambiada que encontrara a Sakura la próxima vez que se encuentre, así que solo espéralo ;)**

 **Okey eso es todo por ahora y espero traer capis nuevos de esta y mis otras historias pronto**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	7. 7 Conociendote

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía!**

* * *

 **7\. Conociéndote**

Desde aquel día que la vi desmoronarse en frente de todos Kinomoto ha cambiado, aunque aún no estoy seguro si es para bien o para mal, me sorprendió el que me pidiera quedarme aquella tarde para escuchar parte de su historia.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí indignado e incluso molesto con el tal Li, por la forma en la que había tratado, era evidente que ella se había equivocado antes de que se casaran pero no me parecía justa la manera en la que él había reaccionado, es decir diez años era mucho tiempo para pagar por un error cometido en la juventud, eran casi niños cuando se casaron.

Tomoyo como era de esperarse reacciono de manera casi violenta y juró que si algún día llegaba a conocer al casi ex esposo de Kinomoto lo golpearía, en cuanto a Rica solo se limitó a darle su apoyo incondicional y Touya prometió que sería el quien la protegería a partir de ahora y para siempre, y yo… bueno solo puedo sentir respeto por una mujer como ella, que lucho por su familia hasta el final, algo que me hubiera gustado ver en mi madre hace muchos años atrás, ahora finalmente entendía porque era tan arisca con cualquier hombre que se le acercara, sin importar las intenciones que este tuviera, supe que incluso el tratar de ganar su simpatía sería difícil, pero había algo en mi interior que me orillaba a acercarme a ella, por esa razón me disculpe por todos los malos entendidos que tuvimos desde el momento en que nos conocimos y le pedí que empezáramos de cero y tal vez con el tiempo llegáramos a ser buenos amigos.

Fue así que mi odisea por ganarme su simpatía comenzó, el tratar de ganarme su confianza no ha sido nada fácil, pues como había dicho a un inicio Kinomoto ha cambiado, ahora se ha vuelto más reservada y es difícil hacerla sonreír, a menos que seas una mujer o Touya, es casi imposible acercarse a ella, pero no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido

\- no entiendo cuál es tu afán de ganarte mi simpatía – me dijo una tarde mientras terminábamos de hacer el presupuesto

\- simplemente quiero tener una amiga – conteste encogiéndome de hombros

\- ¿y porque debo ser yo? – me miró fijamente – no me pareces el tipo de persona que pueda tener a una mujer como amiga, y mucho menos a una como yo

\- justamente por esa razón, no eres vacía ni hueca como todas las mujeres que suelen rodearme – conteste sonriendo levemente – además si tienes la confianza y amistad de Tomoyo, entonces eres una persona que vale la pena tener presente en la vida de uno

Ella solo me miro frunciendo un poco el ceño y salió moviendo su cabeza y murmurando que no entendía a los extranjeros, yo solo pude sonreír y continuar con mi trabajo

Otro gran obstáculo que encontré en mi camino para tratar de acercarme a ella ha sido Tomoyo y Touya, a la primera le tuve que jurar y re jurar que mis intenciones con su tan valiosa amiga eran inocentes y que realmente solo buscaba ganarme su amistad y nada más, a lo que ella soltando un suspiro dijo " _espero que no te retractes de tus palabras, ella ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, ha pasado por tantas cosas que no creo que puedas cargar con su pasado y al final quien terminara saliendo herido por todo esto serás tú_ , _así que espero estar equivocada_ ", y luego esta Touya, quien se ha convertido en su guardián, y no permite que nadie se le acerque, y debo admitir que hay momentos en los que no puedo evitar tener pequeñas peleas con él, y Kinomoto terminaba enojada con los dos por pelear por "niñerías"

Si hace algunos meses atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría haciendo un pastel con un niño gruñón para disculparme con una mujer a la que no le agrado, me habría reído en su cara diciéndole que está completamente loco

\- ¿oye cuatro ojos estas seguro que la receta indica que echemos tanta harina en la mezcla? – me dijo mientras cortaba algunas frutas

\- deja de llamarme cuatro ojos – respondí bufando – y si, la receta dice claramente que tenemos que poner más harina

\- pues me parece extraño – continuo con su labor – pero supongo que tendré que confiar en ti, además si algo sale mal siempre puede echarte la culpa

\- gracias – le di una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras buscaba más harina para la mezcla

\- ¡eres muy lento! – frunció el ceño y me miro molesto – para ser un adulto eres algo inútil

\- en lugar de estar criticándome porque no me ayudas a buscar la harina – conteste tratando de controlar mis ganas de estrangularlo

\- está bien – rodó los ojos

Buscamos la harina durante varios minutos, mataría a Tomoyo por darme la brillante idea de preparar un pastel para disculparnos con Kinomoto cuando podíamos haberla comprado, pero la muy sabionda nos dijo que ella valoraría más si era preparado por nosotros, asi que Touya se negó a comprar una y dijo que si no quería ayudarlo él lo haría solo y yo como buen "adulto responsable" no podía dejarlo solo

\- ¡la encontré! – le escuche decir, suspire aliviado pues así podríamos terminar rápido con todo esto y si tenía suerte alcanzaría a llegar a la fiesta a la que mis amigos me habían invitado

Cuando me gire para ver donde estaba escondida, mi corazón dio un salto al ver que se encontraba en una de las alacenas superiores y que Touya por tratar de alcanzarla se estaba poniendo de puntillas, ya sabía lo que ocurriría así que corrí hacia él, pero fue tarde porque al llegar alcance a sujetarlo pero ambos nos vimos cubiertos totalmente por la harina quedando tan blancos como fantasmas

\- ¡qué demonios están haciendo! – Tomoyo y Rica vinieron corriendo al escuchar las cosas caerse – ¿cómo terminaron tan blancos?

\- ¿están bien? – Rica nos miró entre preocupada y divertida

\- ni piensen que vamos a ayudarlos a limpiar todo esto – continuo Tomoyo quien comenzaba a sonreír y a tomarnos fotos – se ven tan ridículos

\- tan linda como siempre mi querida prima – dije entre dientes

\- sabía que lo mejor era comprar la torta – murmuro Touya

\- pero fuiste el que se empecino en hacerla – le dije algo molesto

\- claro… porque pensé que tenía a un adulto competente a mi lado – cruzo los brazos – ahora tendrás que limpiar todo

\- tendremos que limpiar todo – aclare mientras me ponía de pie – no creas que escaparas y me dejaras todo a mi

\- no estaríamos en esta situación si no fueras tan molesto – me arrojo algo de harina – si solo dejaras de rondar a Sakura nada de esto estaría pasando

\- un momento muchachito – lo mire serio – no toda la culpa es mía, si tu dejaras de ser tan posesivo con ella, no tendríamos tantos problemas, yo solo quiero ser su amigo

\- si claro – volvió a arrojarme harina

\- ya deja de hacer eso – me cubrí la cara

\- ¡oblígame! – me saco la lengua

\- ¡pues lo haré! – a veces me sorprendía que Touya pudiera reaccionar de esta manera, por lo general era bastante maduro para su edad, pero a veces tenia reacciones como esta que me recordaba que solo era un niño

\- ¡ay por dios! – escuche exclamar a Tomoyo – dejen de arrojarse harina, Eriol aquí tu eres el adulto así que da el ejemplo

\- nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras dejado comprar la torta en primer lugar – le arroje harina

\- ¡mi vestido! – chillo molesta

\- lo tenías bien merecido – sonreí y sentí como más harina caía en mi rostro

\- ¡ja! – sonrió Tomoyo al ver que Touya me había tirado más harina

\- esto no se quedara así – sujete a Touya por la cintura y lo alce mientras le arrojaba harina a Tomoyo, si quería guerra, guerra tendrían

\- ahora esto es personal – dijo Tomoyo limpiándose el rostro y entrando en la cocina arrojándome parte de la preparación

Y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, empezó una pelea campal entre todos, incluso Rica que no tenía nada que ver término sucia y participando en la pelea, debía admitir que hace mucho tiempo no me divertía tanto y me alegraba ver sonreír a Tomoyo como cuando éramos niños y también porque no, ver feliz al pequeño diablillo de Touya

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Kinomoto apareció en la puerta y todos nos quedamos petrificados con la harina en las manos

\- esto… – Tomoyo no sabía que decir

\- ¡Todo es culpa de Hiraguizawa! – dijo Touya poniendo cara de niño inocente, Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y Rica simplemente se sonrojo un poco

\- ustedes también tienen la culpa – los mire algo molesto

\- ajajajajaja – Sakura comenzó a reírse mientras se sujetaba el estómago y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos – se ven tan ridículo, jajajajaja

Y entonces todos comenzaron a reír, y yo solo me pude quedar viéndola fijamente, era la primera vez que la veía reír de manera tan sincera, debía admitir que verla con las mejillas sonrosadas hizo que sintiera una pequeña opresión en el pecho

\- ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto Hiraguizawa? – me miró fijamente mientras trataba de calmarse – ¿cómo es que terminaron así?

\- la verdad es que…

\- el y Touya trataban de hacer una pastel para disculparse contigo – dijo Tomoyo sacudiéndose la harina del vestido

\- ¿eso es verdad? – nos miró con los ojos abiertos

\- queríamos darte una sorpresa – contesto Touya acercándose a ella – pero las cosas se salieron de control

\- ya veo – dijo tras acariciarle la cabeza – lo mejor será que todos se den un baño, o terminaran ensuciando todo

\- te importaría si uso tu baño – le dijo Rica, mientras tomaba de la mano a Touya – esperare a que él salga primero y luego entrare yo

\- claro – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

\- yo usare tu baño Eriol – dijo Tomoyo desapareciendo por la puerta con Rica y el pequeño demonio – puedes ir limpiando mientras tanto

\- ¡oigan! – nos quedamos solo Kinomoto y yo, era la primera vez que me sentía tan incómodo y avergonzado en frente de una mujer

\- déjame ayudarte un poco – rompió el silencio

\- no es necesario – le dije rápidamente evitando que entrara en la cocina – yo me encargare de limpiar

\- ¡Mamá! – oímos que grito Touya

\- lo mejor será que subas a ayudarlo – me di la vuelta y comencé a recoger las cosas que estaban en el piso

\- está bien – dijo en tono bajo – Hiraguizawa – me gire y la vi sonreír un poco – gracias por tratar de preparar algo para mi… yo siento mucho el comportamiento de Touya y prometo que hablare con él al respecto… mmm lo mejor será que suba

Y solo desapareció de la cocina dejándome sorprendido y confundido, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa

A partir de ese día las cosas mejoraron entre los dos, la barrera que sentía ella había levantado disminuía poco a poco y también la relación con Touya ya no era tan tensa, si bien ella había aceptado ser mi amiga, todavía era difícil hacerla sonreír o que confiara en mí

\- saldré un momento – dijo un día tras la visita de su abogado

\- ten cuidado – fue todo lo que dijo Tomoyo

Salió y solo nos quedamos viéndola algo preocupados, pero sabíamos que no podíamos preguntar a menos que ella decidiera contarnos lo que sucedía

\- disculpen – vimos que el abogado regreso con un sobre en la mano – olvide entregarle esto a la señorita Kinomoto

\- nosotras se lo daremos – dijo Rica – en este momento no se encuentra

\- ya veo – nos miró algo apenado – sé que no nos conocemos, pero yo soy un viejo amigo de la familia y conozco a Sakura desde que era una niña – suspiro – y si estoy aquí no es solo por la petición de sus padres, sino porque realmente la aprecio mucho… así que me gustaría pedirles un favor… no la dejen sola, las separaciones y más aún cuando la pareja estuvo tanto tiempo junta y teniendo un hijo de por medio no es nada fácil así que…

\- no se preocupe – sonrió Rica – Sakura no está sola… todos nosotros estamos para apoyarla

\- gracias – dio una leve reverencia y salió

Mientras Tomoyo y Rica se dirigían a la oficina de Sakura, tome mi abrigo y salí buscando al abogado

\- disculpe – le dije mientras él se giraba y me acercaba corriendo – sé que tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero podría decirme que paso para que ella estuviera tan seria?

Me miro durante unos momentos y tras meditarlo soltó un suspiro – tengo entendido que ella les comento las razones por las cuales se está separando del señor Li – yo solo asentí – sin embargo eso no es suficiente ya que no hay pruebas o testigos para que el juez de curso al divorcio y ya que Li no quiere separarse le dijo a Sakura que si seguía insistiendo la acusaría de abandono y le quitaría la patria potestad de su hijo, pero ella está decidida a separarse por lo que tenemos que recurrir a otros "métodos"

\- ¿cuales?

\- la única forma de obligar a Li a aceptar el divorcio es demostrar que él le ha sido infiel a Sakura durante el tiempo que han estado casados – me miro con tristeza – conseguimos un investigador privado y recolectamos las pruebas para probar su traición, el sobre que acabo de dejar es la prueba de ello, contiene fotos que muestran a Li con varias mujeres en situaciones comprometedoras, además que se ha podido corroborar que tiene a una mujer viviendo actualmente con él y su hijo

\- entonces ella podrá divorciarse y quitarle la custodia del niño

\- con las pruebas podría pero… no desea hacerlo, dice que no quiere obligar a su hijo a vivir con ella, cuando ambos no tienen una buena relación, así que lo único que desea es poder visitarlo o que él la visite cuando desee – me miro serio – con las pruebas conseguidas, queremos obligar al señor Li a que acepte el divorcio por mutuo acuerdo y así evitar un escándalo, pues al final será el más afectado al ser una figura pública en china

\- ya veo – me incline levemente – gracias por la confianza y contarme lo que está sucediendo

\- como les dije, ella necesita apoyo en este momento y al no tener a su familia cerca, ustedes son todo lo que ella tiene

Nos despedimos tras agradecerle nuevamente y me dirigí hacia el parque que había cerca, según había escuchado de Touya cuando Kinomoto se sentía triste le gustaba ir a ese lugar, así que al llegar comencé a buscarla, sabia debía darle su espacio, pero tras lo que el abogado me había dicho no podía estar tranquilo, pronto la encontré y me sorprendí al verla con una sonrisa melancólica mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebe

\- mi hijo tenía el mismo problema – escuche que le decía a una mujer joven sentada junto a ella que supuse era la madre del bebe – las primeras veces me lleve un gran susto y me preocupaba escucharlo llorar tanto, pero luego supe que era algo normal y que con los cuidados necesarios ese malestar desaparecía

\- le agradezco la ayuda – le sonrió – me estaba volviendo loca y no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente usted es buena con los niños, me sorprendió ver como se tranquilizaba, ya que el suele ser muy arisco con personas desconocidas… usted debe ser muy buena madre

\- gracias – dijo algo incomoda – lo mejor será que ya regrese a su casa, está comenzando a refrescar y no es bueno para él bebe

\- está bien – se puso de pie y recibió al bebe, pude notar la mirada de dolor que Kinomoto tenía, pero se despedía de la mujer y él bebe con una pequeña sonrisa

\- si tanto extrañas a tu hijo porque no peleas por él – me pare tras ella haciendo que diera un respingo

\- ¡Hiraguizawa!

\- sé que no es de mi incumbencia – continúe – y se también lo mucho que ya luchaste por él, pero si no puedes dejarlo ir como tan valientemente dices entonces lucha por estar a su lado, y deja de tener esa cara de funeral

\- tal como dijiste no es de tu incumbencia – me miro seria mientras se ponía de pie – y no sé quién te piensas que eres, pero a pesar de que estemos comenzando a llevarnos mejor no te da derecho a meterte en mis cosas y mucho menos a juzgarme

\- ya lo se

\- entonces mantente al margen – su mirada se tornó fría – una persona como tu jamás entendería por lo que estoy pasando, deberías dejarme tranquila y continuar con tu vida fácil y vacía llena de lujos y mujeres

\- lo haré – le dije molesto más conmigo mismo que con ella por meterme en asuntos que no me competen, Yue tenía razón estar cerca de ella me estaba cambiando y lo mejor era alejarme ahora que todavía podía

Después de ese día y a pesar de que se disculpó por la forma en la que me había tratado decidí alejarme, y regresar a mi antigua vida, donde no me preocupaba por nada más que pensar quien sería la próxima afortunada que visitaría mi cama

Sin embargo no era capaz de disfrutar de esas cosas como antes, no importaba la buena compañía que tuviera, simplemente no podía borrarla de mi cabeza, las conversaciones amenas que teníamos cuando coincidíamos en algo o las pequeñas sonrisas inconscientes que me daba, además estaba la mirada de decepción que me dieron Tomoyo y Touya cuando llegue con algunas mujeres a mi apartamento hace algunos días atrás, creí que Kinomoto me diría algo o se vería decepcionada al igual que todos, pero simplemente dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a las mismas andanzas y que ella no era quien para juzgarme, lo que me deprimió más

\- ¿Hiraguizawa que haces sentado aquí afuera? – me dijo una noche que me encontró algo ebrio sentado en las gradas – te congelaras si no entras pronto

\- olvide mis llaves – me reí de mí mismo – así que no puedo entrar a mi casa y si voy a la casa de Tomoyo lo más probable es que me golpee

\- podrías haber ido con tu amigo el idiota – me dijo sentándose junto a mi

\- imposible – negué con la mano – en este momento Yue debe estar muy ocupado con una par de rubias que encontramos en el bar

\- no puedo dejarte dormir aquí – me dijo poniéndose de pie – así que porque no vienes conmigo, puedes dormir en la sala o en la habitación de Touya, él no está ya que se fue a la casa de Tomoyo

Sin esperar a que le respondiera me jalo del brazo y me llevo casi a arrastras a su apartamento, dejándome sentado en el sofá de su sala mientras ella iba hacia la cocina

\- sé que no debo meterme en tu vida – me dijo sentándose junto a mí, mientras me entregaba una taza humeante de café – pero si continuas de esta manera, morirás joven y tampoco habrá una mujer decente que quiera casarse contigo por tus antecedentes

\- ¿crees que quiero casarme? – reí ante sus palabras – es lo último que deseo en la vida

\- lo supuse pero – me miró fijamente – probablemente algún día conozcas a la mujer correcta y cambies de opinión, aun eres joven

\- dudo mucho encontrarla – respondí bufando – por lo general las mujeres que me rodean son unas arpías ambiciosas, que solo se acercan a mí por el dinero y estatus que puedo ofrecerles

\- pienso que no has sabido buscar en los lugares correctos – dio un sorbo a su café – no la encontraras si la buscas en los lugares que frecuentas

\- y tampoco quiero encontrarla – respondí molesto – desde niño aprendí que eso del amor eterno, la entrega y la fidelidad no existe… por ejemplo mis padres… mi madre era una bruja que solo se casó con mi padre por su dinero y para atarlo me tuvo y mi padre era un mujeriego que traía a sus amantes a la casa, cada día me encontraba con una diferente y mi madre hacia lo mismo, me preguntaba porque seguían juntos si no se amaban y cada uno tenía su propia vida donde obviamente yo no era su prioridad, asi que un día se los pregunte y me respondieron que si seguían casados solo era para aparentar frente a la sociedad

Asi que desde muy joven, supe que no podía esperar nada de ellos, en mi adolescencia perdí a mi padre por un accidente donde murió con su amante y mi madre al verse libre de las ataduras sociales pensó que lo mejor sería deshacerse también de mí y me metió a un maldito internado donde me dejo olvidado, aun ahora no estoy seguro donde está ella, entonces conocí a Yue y me mostró un nuevo mundo donde el buen apellido y dinero te abre puertas y piernas ja ja ja

\- aun asi…

\- sabes las únicas mujeres decentes que encontré en mi vida han sido tía Sonomi, Tomoyo, Rica y ahora tu Kinomoto – sonreí – me pregunto porque mujeres tan buenas como ustedes tienen que sufrir en manos de tipos como yo… como en tu caso, donde tu marido es un estúpido por no haber sabido valorarte y en cambio tipas fáciles como las que me rodean viven felices succionando dinero a estúpidos ricos

\- entonces si sabes cómo son esas mujeres porque no te alejas de ellas y ese ambiente – me miro fijamente – sí, sabes que nunca conseguirás nada de personas como esa, entonces aléjate de ellas

\- si me alejo de ellas, entonces estaré solo – por primera vez me abrí a alguien que no era Tomoyo y extrañamente me sentí más tranquilo – buenas mujeres como tu jamás se fijarían en tipos podridos como yo

Se quedó mirándome sin saber que decir, y supe que la había incomodado, me di un golpe mental y le sonreí tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – ve a dormir y deja a este ebrio solo, te prometo que no haré ningún ruido y me levantare temprano para que no tengas que soportarme

Me miro algo apenada y se fue para después regresar con unas cobijas ayudándome a recostarme, no estaba tan ebrio como aparentaba, pero me gustaba la sensación que nacía en mi pecho al verla tan preocupada por mi

\- oye Hiraguizawa – me dijo antes de marcharse – sé que no nos conocemos mucho y puedes pensar que lo que te voy a decir es algo extraño, pero sabes, eres una buena persona que se merece felicidad… el problema está en que lo has buscado en el lugar equivocado, te aseguro que aun para "tipos como tú" también hay felicidad… buenas noches

Me dejo pensando en sus palabras, realmente quería creerlas y soñé pensando en cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiera tenido a alguien como ella en mi vida… probablemente sería más feliz

Desperté con un dolor terrible de cabeza y me desperté algo avergonzado al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, me sentía tan idiota por haberme comportado de esa manera, ella no tenía por qué escuchar mis patéticos lamentos

\- buenos días dormilón – me dijo entrando en la sala, ya estaba cambiada y lista para ir a trabajar – te deje café, jugo y un poco de fruta, probablemente no puedas comer mucho pero desayuna un poco

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió dejándome solo, me di una rápida ducha y llame al cerrajero para que abriera mi puerta, tras que me entregara mis nuevas llaves baje a pedido de Tomoyo quien me regaño un buen rato diciendo lo inconsciente que era y que si no hubiera sido por Sakura habría muerto congelado en la calle

\- disculpa Tomoyo – Rica apareció en la oficina – buscan a Eriol

Le di una sonrisa agradeciendo a quien sea que haya venido por salvarme del sermón de mi prima, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vi a la mujer que veía despectivamente a Kinomoto

\- te olvidaste tus llaves en el apartamento de Yue – me dijo entregándomelas junto a mi billetera y celular – te extrañamos mucho anoche – se acercó insinuándose mostrándome su gran escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y me sentí incómodo y molesto al ver como Kinomoto escuchaba todo – espero que cumplas tu palabra y me lleves a pasear en tu jet privado

\- gracias por traer mis cosas – la aleje un poco de mi – prometo que te llamare pronto

Ella solo sonrió y se colgó de mi cuello para besarme, como si estuviera marcando territorio – estaré esperando tu llamada entonces

\- tu sí que sabes escogerlas – dijo Kinomoto mirándome de reojo

\- siento que hayas visto eso – dije algo avergonzado

\- no te juzgo – se encogió de hombros – pero recuerda lo que te dije anoche, mientras no salgas de ese círculo en el que te metiste no encontraras a la indicada… claro si alguna vez piensas sentar cabeza… buena suerte Eriol

Desapareció tras decir eso, mientras sentía a mi corazón latir alocadamente, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, sabía que para ella era difícil llamar a alguien de manera tan informal, considerando que era asiática

\- probablemente ya la encontré – sonreí tristemente mirando el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido – pero probablemente sea una guerra perdida… Sakura

* * *

 **I returned!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n**

 **Ahora paso a responder algunos reviews!**

 **Lara Jang: Gracias por leer!**

 **Amy: El siguiente capitulo sera una locura y pues habrá menos drama je je, gracias por leer**

 **Cerezo27: me encanto tu review y me encanto mas el saber que te gusto tanto como esta yendo la historia n.n**

 **Serena Azul: gracias por el review n.n Sakura merece felicidad y la tendrá aunque deberá pasar por muchas cosas para conseguirlo**

 **euboroma: poco a poco se ira viendo la relación de Sakura y Eriol, espero no defraudar a nadie ;)**

 **sslove: ja ja y todavía falta que haga de las suyas Touya, sera muuuyyy posesivo con su nueva mamá, saludos!**

 **cicilina: bueno, tenia pensado escribir algo diferente y es una alegría ver la buena aceptación que tiene, gracias por leer**

 **Lita Wellington: Pronto se sabrá la historia tras el matrimonio fallido de Sakura y Shaoran, así que espéralo ;)**

 **anaiza 18: La relación de Touya y Sakura se ira haciendo cada vez mas fuerte y en cuanto a Eriol bueno... ya se ira viendo como se desarrollaran las cosas**

 **Gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews me incentivan a seguir escribiendo, aunque el siguiente capitulo tardare un poco en subirlo ya que en estos momentos estoy por culminar mis estudios y hasta el 14 de Julio estaré con un millón de cosas por hacer, sin embargo buscare el tiempo para ir escribiendo ya que esta es la única forma que tengo de liberar mi estrés u.u**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	8. 8 Living la vida Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía!**

* * *

 **8\. Living la Vida Tomoyo**

Era la tercera vez que soltaba un suspiro esa mañana, y como no hacerlo cuando estaba tan preocupada por las cosas que estaban pasando últimamente. Primero estaba Sakura, a pesar de que estaba más animada, cada vez que recibía la llamada de su abogado para hablar sobre el divorcio se deprimía y salía a dar largas caminatas dejando preocupados a todos, en especial a Touya, y después estaba Eriol…. No pude evitar soltar otro suspiro y poner una de mis manos en la cabeza, él también estaba extraño y no era tonta para no darse cuenta de la razón, su querido y único primo había hecho lo primero que le dijo no hiciera, fijarse en Sakura, y por más que Eriol lo negara ella no estaba ciega, desde la noche en que se quedó a dormir en casa de Sakura, él había cambiado, ahora cuando la miraba en sus ojos podía distinguirse una luz distinta, era anhelo y resignación combinadas y realmente le dolía verlo de esa manera.

\- si sigues suspirando de esa manera terminaras quedándote sin nada de felicidad – Rica entro en la oficina trayendo unos papeles y dejándolos sobre el escritorio

\- ¿de que estas hablando? – a veces no podía comprender a su amiga

\- ¿Sabías que por cada vez que suspiras, un poco de felicidad se te escapa? – respondió con simpleza sentándose frente a mí – si tanto te preocupa esos dos deberías hablar con ellos al respecto, ¿no te parece?

\- y créeme que si fuera tan sencillo lo haría – respondí en tono serio – pero no puedo ir y decirles, ¡Hey Sakura deja de deprimirte por el inútil de tu esposo y tu Eriol deja de babear por Sakura y si en verdad te interesa díselo!

\- supongo que no lo es – contesto sonriendo levemente – pero el que te quedes aquí sentada preocupada y sin hacer nada al respecto, no es algo que haría la Tomoyo que conozco

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga? – di un pequeño bufido – ¿sentarme con cada uno de ellos y hablar de los problemas que no quieren mencionar?

\- ser tan directa solo los asustaría y alejaría – puso su mano en su mentón, pensando en algo – tal vez…

\- ¿tal vez? – la mire fijamente

\- ¿en un par de semanas no se llevara a cabo el New York Bridal Fashion Week? – dijo abriendo su agenda – estabas emocionada por el evento pues comentabas que querías incursionar en el mundo de las novias y que ese desfile te ayudaría a inspirarte, además de conseguir nuevos contactos… mira según tengo anotado aquí tienes una invitación y una reservación en el hotel Plaza, ¿porque no llevas a Sakura en este viaje?

\- pero eres tu quien siempre me acompaña a estos eventos – la mire asombrada – además ella…

\- sé que es importante mi presencia, pero Sakura debe aprender sobre cómo se maneja el negocio, ¿no te parece? – me sonrió cálidamente – además al igual que tú, yo la aprecio mucho y pienso que es momento de que tenga un cambio de aire, desde que dejo china y llego aquí no ha tenido un momento de relajación

\- es cierto pero…

\- Tomoyo Daidouji – me dijo poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus manos en la cintura – deja de poner peros a las cosas y actúa como se supone haces siempre, ¿dónde quedo mi amiga arriesgada y que lleva las cosas al límite?, además aun no le has dado la bienvenida al mundo de la moda, que mejor manera de hacerlo que al puro estilo Tomoyo

\- tienes razón – le sonreí – estar sentada y no hacer nada no es nada de mi estilo, gracias por hacerme reaccionar

\- ¡así se habla! – me guiño el ojo y salió de la oficina

Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que debía hacer, era momento de mostrarle a Sakura de todas las cosas de las que se estaba perdiendo y todo por un hombre que no vale la pena y un hijo mal agradecido, ya era momento de hacerla cambiar y que mejor manera que llevarla a uno de los eventos más importantes de Nueva York, donde las cosas se descontrolaban una vez pasaban las horas.

Durante toda esa semana me la pase encerrada en la oficina haciendo llamadas y arreglando varios detalles para nuestra gran aventura, haría de esos días algo inolvidable para Sakura y porque no tal vez logre hacer que cambie un poco.

\- ¿porque tenías que reunirte con todos nosotros de manera tan urgente? – dijo Eriol en cuanto llego

\- necesito informarles algo – conteste con simpleza – como sabrán en unos días tendré que viajar para el New York Bridal Fashion Week, y en esta ocasión será Sakura quien me acompañara – tuve que aguantar la risa por la mirada asustada de Sakura y furiosa de parte de Eriol – en esta ocasión Rica no podrá acompañarme pues la necesito aquí ya que mientras no esté llegaran unos proveedores muy importantes y solo ella podrá manejarlos… sin ofender Sakurita

\- ¿pero y Touya? – me dijo sin salir del asombro

\- puede quedarse conmigo y Yoshiyuki si no te molesta – contesto Rica – le gustara tenerlo nuevamente en casa

\- entonces está decidido – sonreí feliz – y bueno… mientras regresamos puedes tener unas pequeñas vacaciones Eriol, ya que cuando regresemos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

\- iré con ustedes – dijo en tono serio

\- este es un viaje de solo chicas – fruncí el ceño – no eres bienvenido

\- irán a "trabajar" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – no creas que he olvidado cuando llevaste a Rica por primera vez, la pobre no podía recordar lo que hizo esos días, así que para evitar que Sakura pase por lo mismo prefiero acompañarlas

\- ¿desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? – sonreí al ver como ambos se sonrojaban… tal vez, solo tal vez había una posibilidad para ellos dos y me encargaría de ayudarlos, pues nadie merecía ser más feliz que ellos

\- no cambies el tema – respondió mirando hacia otro lado – iré con ustedes y es todo

\- está bien – sonreí – pero primero hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer

Tome de la mano a Sakura y me la lleve hacia mi taller ante la mirada divertida de Rica y molesta de Eriol, definitivamente esto será divertido

\- mmmm Tomoyo, ¿porque estas tomando mis medidas? – Sakura me miraba preocupada – no creo que te sirvan para tus modelos

\- primero no es para ellas – sonreí – y segundo tienes un hermoso cuerpo escondido bajo todos esos horribles trajes que usas

\- Tomoyo…

\- mira – le puse mis manos sobre sus hombros – sé que la idea de cambiar no te agrada ni emociona demasiado, pero… en este mundo y más aún en el de la moda si continuas con este… estilo te destrozaran

\- pero…

\- confía en mi – la mire fijamente – déjame mostrarle al mundo lo hermosa que eres, sé que no puedo hacerte cambiar completamente de un día para otro, pero me gustaría verte vestida de otra manera… recuerda que estas empezando una nueva vida y aunque seas madre, no quiere decir que te vistas como abuela

\- yo… hace mucho tiempo deje de pensar en mi – contesto con voz casi rota – los últimos años mi vida solo giro en torno a mi hogar, mi esposo y mi hijo… no sé si estoy preparada para cambiar porque eso significaría dejar definitivamente todo atrás… y… tengo miedo, además el haber estado escuchando tantas burlas hacia mí persona ha hecho que no pueda verme a un espejo sin dejar de pensar que era horrible… toda la seguridad y amor propio que tenía… hasta eso me quito

La abrace mientras sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaba a mojar mi camisa, sentí tanta ira e impotencia, no podía creer que una persona podía ser tan cruel, ¿y se suponía que ese hombre alguna vez la amo?, porque por todo lo que le hizo parecía que nunca fue así, y que solo Sakura lo había amado realmente

\- mírame – la tome de la barbilla y me partió ver esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza – debes entender que no eres horrible, todo lo contrario eres una mujer muy bella y no solo por fuera sino también por dentro, y por eso debes demostrarles a todos los que una vez te humillaron que eres hermosa y fuerte, que si antes no pudieron contigo, menos ahora, demuéstrale al idiota de tu ex de lo que se perdió por buscar lo que ya tenía en casa, demuéstrale a tu hijo que si debería sentirse avergonzado de alguien no debería ser de ti sino de su horrendo padre y se un ejemplo y fuerza para Touya que esta igual o más roto que tu… no estás sola, nunca lo has estado, tus padres te aman, los que fueron tus suegros te adoran y nosotras y Eriol te queremos y apreciamos demasiado

\- gracias – me sonrió

\- eso es – sonreí – esa es la cara que quiero ver siempre, ahora límpiate esas lágrimas y déjame terminar de tomarte las medidas, para empezar a crear tu nuevo guarda ropa

Un día antes de nuestra partida, me divertí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, salí junto a Sakura y Rica a comprar nuevas maletas, y otras cosas que hacían falta para la nueva imagen de nuestra amiga, fue divertido ver la cara sonrojada de esas dos cuando entramos a una tienda de lencería, parecía que ambas estaban en una competencia de quien se ruborizaba más, y ante las quejas de ambas escogí prendas muy reveladoras y provocativas, estaba segura que Yoshiyuki me lo agradecería y Eriol… bueno él no tenía por qué enterarse de esto o me mataría

\- ¿cuánto más tendremos que caminar? – me dijo Sakura sentándose en la primera banca que encontramos en el centro comercial – creo que compramos suficiente para toda una vida, no creo que pueda terminar de usar tantas cosas hasta que termine el año

\- por supuesto que usaras todo eso – le dije sonriendo – eso solo es para nuestro viaje a Nueva York y cuando regresemos tendrás más ropa nueva, me has inspirado tanto y hay tantas cosas que quiero probarte

\- Tomoyo la estas asustando – Rica miraba preocupada a Sakura – no la presiones demasiado

\- está bien – solté un suspiro – pero antes de irnos debemos pasar por un último lugar

\- no por favor – dijeron ambas horrorizadas

\- solo iremos a un salón de belleza – respondí restándole importancia – Sakura necesita una nueva imagen, estaba pensando en cortar su cabello

\- pero si está muy bonito así de largo – Rica me miro seria – tal vez solo necesite recortar las puntas y cambiarlo a un nuevo peinado

\- necesita un corte – dije firme – hay una creencia en Japón que dice que cuando quieres empezar nuevamente y olvidar el pasado no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que con un nuevo corte de cabello, además estoy segura que se verá hermosa

\- no estoy segura de eso – Sakura se tomó el cabello con las manos – he llevado el cabello largo por demasiado tiempo

\- y es momento de cortarlo – le tome de la mano – confía en mi

Ella solo sonrió tímidamente y asintió, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto de alegría mientras Rica suspiraba dándose por vencida

\- ¿a qué hora llegaron anoche? – me encontré con un Eriol y un Touya molestos

\- me tuve que quedar a dormir en casa del cuatro ojos – bufo Touya – y esta mañana ella no estaba en su cama

\- en realidad acabamos de llegar – me encogí de hombros – se hizo tarde y tanto Sakura como Rica se quedaron en mi casa, ahora solo vinimos por las maletas y para que ella pudiera despedirse de Touya

\- ¿regresaran pronto verdad? – Touya me miro triste

\- claro que si – le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo, sería la primera vez que estuvieran separados por tantos días – además te divertirás mucho en casa de Rica y Sakura te llamara todas las noches, así que puedes estar tranquilo

\- ¿ya tienes tu maleta lista? – Rica llego sonriendo y tomo de la mano a Touya – Yoshiyuki está muy emocionado por tenerte en casa, dice que esta vez cumplirá la promesa que te hizo la última vez

\- ¿en verdad? – los ojos de Touya brillaron – pero… mamá no estaba muy feliz con la idea

\- solo estaré de acuerdo si prometes que tendrás mucho cuidado cuando subas a la moto y usarás un casco – dijo entrando en la habitación

\- yo…

Y tanto Eriol como Touya se quedaron mudos de la impresión al verla, y como no hacerlo cuando Sakura se veía lindísima, aún no había logrado cambiarla al cien por ciento, pero estaba contenta con el resultado, solo estaba esperando que ganara más confianza para mostrarle al mundo lo hermosa que Sakura podía ser

\- ¿tan mal me veo? – dijo sonrojándose al notar la mirada profunda de Eriol y Touya

\- creo que los dejaste shockeados – Rica soltó una pequeña risita

Y como no hacerlo, Sakura se veía más joven de lo que aparentaba, definitivamente el nuevo corte de cabello había ayudado mucho a su nueva imagen, haciéndole ver más joven y fresca, ahora lo llevaba a la altura del hombro con pequeños reflejos dorados, su piel se veía más nutrida y saludable después de todo el tratamiento que recibió, y la ropa realmente hacia la diferencia, llevaba una blusa crema algo ceñida al cuerpo con un escote en v y un saco color café que le llegaba hasta la cintura, también unos jeans de un azul oscuro y finalmente unos cómodos zapatos de tacón… definitivamente algún día haría que lleve faldas cortas y zapatos con tacón de aguja o dejaría de llamarme Tomoyo Daidouji

\- deberías cerrar la boca antes de que se te caiga la baba – susurre al pasar junto a Eriol – ¡te ves divina!

\- gracias – se sonrojo – ¿Touya como me veo?

\- muy linda – respondió tratando de verse serio, pero no podía disimular el pequeño sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas – y por eso no quiero que vayas… podrían hacerte algo… hay hombres malvados allá afuera

\- Touya…

\- no puedo permitir que te hagan nada – abrazo a Sakura escondiendo su rostro – eres demasiado linda y buena para que algún tipo ponga sus ojos en ti, no lo acepto

\- Touya nadie me hará nada – se arrodillo y le dio una cálida sonrisa – en estos momentos no quiero a nadie más en mi vida que no seas tú… mi única prioridad ahora eres tú, asi que no te preocupes

\- no estoy feliz pero lo acepto – dijo alejándose y acercándose sigilosamente a Eriol

\- el taxi ya los está esperando – Rica salió seguida de Sakura

\- oye cuatro ojos – susurro Touya – dejare a mi madre en tus manos, confió en que sepas cuidarla, a ella y Tomoyo, asi que compórtate como el adulto que se supone que eres y no las dejes solas

\- no tienes por qué decírmelo – le sonrió de lado – te aseguro que nadie se acercara a ninguna de las dos

\- eso también te incluye – lo miro fijamente – aun no me agrada la manera en que la miras, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti

Sonreí ante la mirada de complicidad que ambos se dieron, quien iba a pensar que el pequeño Touya le confiaría a Eriol su tan preciada mamá

Fue divertido ver la cara que ponía mi primo cuando algún hombre se quedaba mirando a Sakura durante más de dos segundos en el aeropuerto, quien iba a pensar que el playboy Hiraguizawa caería ante alguien tan sencilla como Sakura, pero lo había hecho y ahora no podía disimularlo… aunque claro ella es tan despistada que ni cuenta se ha dado

Después de siete agotadoras horas de vuelo finalmente llegamos al Hotel Plaza, Sakura se quedó asombrada y algo asustada tras el recibimiento que tuvimos, se sentía incomoda al ver que nos recogía un hermoso Rolls Royce y teníamos nuestro propio mayordomo, pero que puedo decir… mi madre siempre me acostumbro a tener todo lo mejor y a pesar de que Sakura también proviene de una buena familia, al parecer nunca se había dado esta clase de lujos.

\- estoy agotada – dije tirándome en mi cama

\- ¿Tomoyo no crees que exageraste un poco con la habitación? – me miro nerviosa – estoy feliz de compartirla contigo, pero… es demasiado

\- ¡oh! vamos Saku – le sonreí – si vamos a estar en Nueva York durante varios días lo menos que podemos hacer es disfrutarlo, ¿verdad?, ya deja de preocuparte y descansa un poco que en una hora nos veremos con Eriol en el vestíbulo para ir a comer algo y recorrer un poco la ciudad, mañana empieza el evento y te necesito al cien por ciento

Y tal como le dije una hora después nos encontramos con Eriol para ir a comer y recorrer Nueva York, hacía tiempo que no venía a esta hermosa ciudad ya que me traía recuerdos poco agradables, así que ahora al estar con ellos dos fue de gran ayuda para construir recuerdos gratos y desear regresar en otra ocasión, pero exclusivamente de vacaciones.

Los siguientes días fueron muy ajetreados, Sakura no lograba acostumbrarse al ambiente tan movido de la industria de la moda, a los flashes y paparazzis que no perdían oportunidad para fotografiar a cualquiera que vieran entrar en el evento, debía admitir que las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo planeado, en estos días Sakura y Eriol se han vuelto más cercanos, tanto que en una ocasión pude ver como él le sujetaba de la mano para ayudarla a caminar entre la gente que se aglomeraba en las principales calles de la ciudad, puesto a que en una ocasión se nos había perdido.

\- Finalmente llego el ultimo día – dijo Eriol algo cansado tras la última pasarela – ya estaba cansado de ver tantos vestidos, encajes, seda, gasas y no sé qué millón de cosas que quiero borrar

\- vamos no fue tan malo – contesto Sakura sonriendo – los diseños eran hermosos, y la gente que conocimos era muy interesante

\- interesante como el maestrito ese del Fashiom Intitute of Technology – frunció el ceño

\- no es solo un maestrito – contesto algo molesta Sakura – es una buena persona que fue muy amable con nosotros durante nuestra estadía

\- Sakura no me dirás que no entendiste sus verdaderas intenciones – la miro serio – se notaba que ese tipo solo te acercaba para otras cosas, sino como explicas el que te pidiera tu número de teléfono al segundo día de conocerte

\- eso fue porque…

\- ya admítelo Sakura le encantaste al hombre – solté algo aburrida – y eso no es algo que tenga que importarte Eriol, así que ya basta ustedes dos y mejor vamos al ¡after party!, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con algunas diseñadoras, además es ahora cuando la verdadera diversión empieza, la alfombra roja nos espera

Y tal como lo había planeado la fiesta era una tremenda locura, llena de los más grandes diseñadores, artistas de cine, televisión y música. Un espectáculo digno de ser visto, me alegro ver que Sakura poco a poco se iba soltando y comenzando a divertirse, aunque probablemente se deba a que estaba comenzando a embriagarse junto con Eriol, pero ambos se veían tan felices que no pude evitar fotografiarlos en todas sus poses.

Pero no termino ahí, después de terminar el evento nos reunimos con unos amigos que nos llevaron a la mejor discoteca de la ciudad, donde pude ver bailar como nunca a Sakura, me sorprendí que esa mujer tan tranquila y seria pudiera bailar de esa manera, era una persona totalmente distinta

\- ¡Tomoyo!, ¿sabías que te quiero mucho? – me dijo Sakura mientras sujetaba un mojito – agradezco tanto el que la vida te haya puesto en mi camino

\- yo también te quiero – sonreí

\- si no fuera por ti y tus consejos, en estos momentos estaría lamentándome por un estúpido que no vale la pena – se tomó su copa de golpe dejándome sorprendida – peeero finalmente lo deje atrás y ahora soy feliiizzz

Okey, al parecer Sakura se estaba sobrepasando y eso me preocupo un poco, es decir quiero que se libere un poco pero no que haga locuras de las que luego pueda arrepentirse, supuse que era hora de marcharnos asi que busque con la mirada a Eriol, encontrándolo muy sonriente con un par de modelos del desfile, al parecer el nunca cambia…

\- será mejor retirarnos – sujete del brazo a Sakura para no perderla de vista mientras iba por Eriol – mañana tendrás una resaca terrible

\- ¡Tomoyo no seas aburrida y diviértete! – me sorprendió al ver que tenía otra copa en la mano y me la daba, entonces comencé a sentir los efectos del alcohol en la sangre y todo comenzó a descontrolarse

\- ¿estas segura de querer hacerte ese tatuaje? – la mire alzando las cejas – recuerda que es algo permanente

\- lo sé – respondió sonriendo – pero no puedo evitarlo… sabes desde que era joven siempre quise hacerme uno, pero no podía porque estaba casada, pero ahora soy libreee!

\- ¡entonces hagámonos uno juntas! – la abrace – seremos hermanas de tatuaje

Pero antes de poder entrar sentí como alguien nos jalaba del brazo, al girarnos era Eriol quien no se veía muy feliz

\- querido primo – me colgué de su cuello – ¿también vienes a hacerte un tatuaje?

\- no, y ustedes tampoco lo harán – me miro enojado – las perdí de vista por un momento y cuando las busqué me dijeron que se habían marchado, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estuve al llamar al hotel y que me dijeran que no habían llegado?

\- no seas aguafiestas Eriol – Sakura lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo sonrojar – solo estamos divirtiéndonos, tú también lo hacías con esas lindas rubias en la discoteca y no te dijimos nada

\- no me estaba divirtiendo – frunció ligeramente el ceño – no podía deshacerme de ellas que es algo distinto

\- no importa – reí – ¡ahora acompáñanos a escoger unos lindo tatuajes!

\- no – se puso firme – nos iremos al hotel, la fiesta ya termino para ustedes dos

\- aburrido – Sakura se liberó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la discoteca donde habíamos estado

\- mañana estarás muy avergonzada por esto Daidouji – la seguimos – no debiste dejar que tomara hasta ese punto

\- que se relaje un poco no es algo malo – bufe – eres un exagerado

\- mañana cuando despierte y recuerde todo se sentirá mal – apresuraron el paso al ver que Sakura estaba a punto de ingresar

\- Sakura debemos volver al Hotel – corrió hacia ella y la sujeto del brazo

\- solo una hora más – se colgó de su cuello – por favoorrrr

La cara de Eriol era todo un poema, no pude evitar tomar una foto, sería algo con lo que lo torturaría durante muuucho tiempo

\- Sakura es mejor hacerle caso – me acerqué a ellos, al parecer los efectos del alcohol ya estaba pasando un poco y supe que mi primo tenía razón

\- está bien – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras abrazaba a Eriol con más fuerza – pero tendrás que cargarme

\- ¡Tomoyo ayúdame! – me dijo con el rostro rojo como un tomate

\- porque debería hacerlo, esto es divertido – volví a sacarle fotos

Después de batallar con Sakura, finalmente regresamos al hotel, donde ella quedo profundamente dormida junto a mí

Abrí los ojos sintiendo los dolorosos rayos del sol sobre mi cara, y al parecer no era la única pues Sakura también se cubría mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido

\- siento que mi cabeza va a explotar – me dijo con tono lastimero – que demonios hice anoche, siento que mi boca está llena de alcohol

\- digamos que te descontrolaste un poco – le dije sentándome en la cama, mire la hora y suspire – debemos bajar a comer algo, nuestro vuelo saldrá en unas horas

\- si como algo creo que moriré – se cubrió aún más – déjame morir… dile a Touya que lo quiero y a Rica que lo dejo en sus manos

\- no puedo creer que seas tan dramática – sonreí al escucharla – levanta ese trasero Sakura Kinomoto, ve a darte un baño mientras llamo a Eriol

\- ¿regresamos con él? – se sentó y comenzó a frotarse los ojos – lo vi tan entretenido con unas modelos que creí se quedó con ellas

\- debes darle las gracias por evitar que te hicieras un tatuaje – reí al ver su rostro de pánico

\- ¡ay por dios! – se cubrió la cara con las manos – dime que no hice cosas más vergonzosas

\- ve a bañarte y hablaremos al respecto

Un par de horas después de un buen baño y analgésicos, salimos de la habitación con enormes lentes negros que cubrían la mala noche que habíamos pasado

\- hasta que se dignan en aparecer – Eriol nos miró molesto, pero cambio de cara al ver a Sakura arrepentida y con claros signos de estar muy enferma

\- siento todos los problemas causados Eriol – hizo una pequeña reverencia pues con su dolor de cabeza no era capaz de agacharse más – jamás pensé que podría llegar a descontrolarme de esa manera

\- es entendible si tienes una borrachera de esa magnitud después de tanto tiempo – Eriol se encogió de hombros – supongo que en china no eras exactamente el alma de las fiestas

\- en realidad…

\- ¿en realidad? – dijimos ambos

\- es la segunda vez en mi vida en la que bebo tanto – dijo sonrojándose – generalmente no iba a las fiestas y si lo hacia Shaoran se encargaba de que no bebiera mucho, así que podría decirse que la última vez que perdí el control en cuanto a beber fue a mis 19 años

\- ¡por dios! – me sentí algo culpable, podría haberle pasado algo malo con la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió

\- ya no importa – Eriol sonrió – una segunda vez en la vida no es algo malo, si comparamos con las borracheras que yo he tenido pues… ahora lo importante es que coman algo de fruta y alguna bebida energizante para que la resaca se quite más rápido

Una vez más inconscientemente Eriol tomo del brazo a Sakura y la llevo rumbo al restaurante del Hotel cuidando de que no tropezara con nada, mientras continuaba diciéndole que ya no importaba las locuras de la noche anterior.

Saque mi celular y les tome una fotografía, parecían una verdadera pareja, solté una sonrisa y camine hacia ellos mientras revisaba las fotos de la noche anterior, encontré aquella donde Sakura estaba colgada del cuello de un sonrojado Eriol, me divertiría mucho molestándolos con ella.

Lastimosamente ninguno de nosotros sabía que no era la única que había captado ese momento en una fotografía y que traería muchos problemas días después de que regresáramos a París.

* * *

 **It's Raining Men! Aleluya!**

 **Me encanta esa canción! y es buena fuente de inspiración xDD**

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Aquí les traigo nuevo capitulo un par de días antes de lo planificado! espero sea de su agrado n.n**

 **Ahora paso a contestar reviews! el capitulo anterior tuvo varios! me hicieron tan feliz!**

 **Serena Azul: je je je Sakura y Eriol... aun no estoy segura de como terminaran los dos, pero definitivamente su relación mejorara mas y mas, gracias por leer!**

 **Amy: Gracias a ti, por leer esta historia!**

 **Krio Zoe: espero no defraudarte con los capitulos n.n trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!**

 **twilight love 1694: Gracias por leer! me alegra que te este gustando el rumbo de la historia y te aseguro que no la abandonare... tal vez tarde en actualizar pero definitivamente lo terminare, saludos!**

 **yacc32: Gracias por comentar! espero que todo lo que sigue de la historia sea de tu agrado.**

 **sslove: Pronto se sabrá mas sobre el abogado de Sakura, gracias por siempre dejar tu review ;)**

 **anaiza18: en un par de capítulos ya se sabrá lo que ha estado sucediendo en china todo este tiempo n.n**

 **Cyna: xD pues el encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran ya esta mas cerca, espero hacer un buen trabajo cuando eso ocurra n.n**

 **Euboroma: mmm lo del divorcio mmm tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo para entender que esta pasando je je je y si, tienes razón en cuanto a que las mujeres cuando son mamas suelen descuidar un poco su aspecto, me alegra ver que logre capturar eso en el capitulo anterior, gracias por tu review!**

 **VAMPIREPRINCESSM: wow! me encanto tu review! como dices las cosas caerán por su propio peso y eso se aplicara a Shaoran y Tyan, es una lastima que tenga que estar pasando todo esto para que se den cuenta de lo que están perdiendo u.u en cuanto a Meliling... bueno ella también deberá pagar por todos sus actos de una u otra manera, Saludos!**

 **Yi Jie Li Kinomoto: pronto se sabrá la razón que desencadeno todo y el porque Li se porta como se porta u.u, gracias por tus buenos deseos, realmente se vienen días duros de mucho estudio y sufrimiento ToT pero al final se que todo valdrá la pena, porque finalmente lograre lo que tanto he querido**

 **Okey, nuevamente gracias a todas por sus reviews, likes y por seguir esta historia, en cuanto a las otras que tengo me disculpo si no he podido actualizar, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior este mes estaré muuuy ocupada con mis estudios, pues estoy en la etapa final y estoy bajo mucha presión u.u así que pido paciencia y agradezco su comprensión... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	9. 9 Determinación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Un sentimiento incontrolable: Determinación**

Disfrutaba del eco armonioso de los tacones de 15 cm que resonaban en las paredes, la sensación de tener los ojos de hombres emocionados y mujeres atónitas puestos en mi con cada pequeño movimiento mientras caminaba con elegancia entre la gente, yo en realidad no me consideraba una mujer demasiado vanidosa, pero esto… me resultaba entretenido.

"las personas no respetan nada que les aburra" había sido un pequeño comentario que mi madre me dijo cuando apenas era una niña, aquella vez pensé que se refería a que debía convertirme en una clase de payaso, pero con los años, comprendí una verdad más cruel detrás de esas palabras, hay muchas formas de "entretener" a la gente, ninguna importa en tanto no seas ignorada.

Suavemente retiré el abrigo de 12 mil dólares de mis hombros depositándolo sobre mi brazo derecho y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa a nadie en particular, cinco hombres y cuatro mujeres me sonrieron de vuelta.

Es fácil dominar a gente así, su atención, su admiración, su envidia, su amor.

Como de costumbre vi a una mujer salir de detrás de su escritorio corriendo al verme, sabía lo que iba a decirme, me lo había repetido como un millón de veces ya. Seguí caminando hacia mi destino sin detenerme.

El pasillo terminaba en una gran y oscura puerta de madera finamente decorada el cual abrí sin ceremonias, adentro, el hombre al que había escogido para ser mi esposo permanecía sentado en su sillón de cuero mientras pasaba su pluma sobre los papeles del escritorio con el rostro inmutable.

"quizá todavía no soy tan divertida para el…"

\- Lo siento mucho señor – irrumpió de repente la misma mujer que siempre trataba de impedirme el paso – la señorita no quiso oírme…. Otra vez – añadió por lo bajo

\- No nos hemos visto por un tiempo, ¿no vas a saludarme? – dije retirando los lentes y dejando el abrigo y cartera sobre la silla más cercana

Él levanto por fin la mirada, dirigiéndose a su secretaria – te puedes retirar

Hizo una reverencia y salió deprisa cerrando la puerta

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?, te dije que no me molestaras en el trabajo – dijo después de un corto silencio por fin alzando la vista hacia mi

\- ¿Te molestó que me fuera sin decir nada?

\- En realidad, si no fuera por mi hijo, no me habría enterado que no estabas en el país, aunque ya me extrañaba no tener mil llamadas perdidas tuyas en mi teléfono

Como pensé, no había alcanzado su diversión…

\- Te extrañé… - le dije y rápidamente procure acortar la distancia entre nosotros esquivando el escritorio busque el rostro de mi amado para por fin depositar un beso apasionado en sus labios

El respondió al beso con serenidad, espero a que terminara para separarse, paso una de sus manos lentamente por el largo de mi cabello, incluso si yo no había alcanzado aún su diversión, él no tenía la intención de ignorarme… seguía teniendo una oportunidad y me aferraría a ella.

\- Tengo trabajo – dijo con voz gruesa dejando pasar los últimos mechones entre sus dedos

\- Sabes, podrías invitarme a cenar… tengo algo que contarte… es importante…

Me miro serio como tratando de ver a través de mis palabras, a lo más profundo de mi alma, los ojos de Li Xiaolang siempre me habían parecido fascinantes, aunque demasiado profundos.

\- 7 pm

Se dio vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación de esa tarde. Salí lentamente de la oficina sin decir nada más, afuera los empleados comenzaron a susurrar al verme de nuevo, si al llegar eran caras de fascinación ahora eran murmuraciones de desprecio.

Mi instinto sabía que no decían nada bueno, en el pasado ya los había escuchado murmurar en mi contra, hablaban de cómo me había "entrometido" en la vida de su jefe y destruido su familia, aunque no era oficial todavía. Una vez más el nombre de "Sakura" llegaba a mis oídos, sinceramente habían arruinado mi buen humor.

Les dedique la mirada más fulminante hacia donde había escuchado salir ese nombre, las mujeres desaparecieron rápidamente detrás de sus escritorios. Me coloque de nuevo los lentes oscuros y salí del lugar en silencio mientras memorizaba los rostros de esas mujeres, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad me encargaría de ellas…

A las 5 pm ya estaba en mi apartamento, tenía todavía dos horas para alistarme, la luz de la tarde seguía entrando brillante por los grandes ventanales iluminando el salón completamente blanco. Casi automáticamente encendí la maquina contestadora al ver que se habían acumulado las llamadas perdidas en las semanas que había estado ausente, una a una la maquina fue recitando los mensajes dejados mientras tomaba las maletas de viaje todavía cerradas a la habitación, saqué las cosas que había comprado de entre ellos eligió un elegante vestido corto con encajes oscuros para la cena de esa noche.

La máquina comenzó a borrar automáticamente los mensajes reproducidos, no había puesto atención a ninguno, pero sabía que el único urgente podía ser de mi agente y el de Xiaolang, pero este último no acostumbraba a dejar mensajes.

Tome el móvil y lo conecte a la pantalla del televisor de 105 pulgadas del salón principal, rápidamente fui a la galería, fui pasando alegremente las fotos de los vestidos blancos, con largos trenes y hermosas tiaras. La New York Bridal Fashion Week había sido mi evento preferido este año, filas de modelos vistiendo trajes de novias era el principal atractivo y ya había encontrado un par de vestidos que podrían ser mis elegidos. de repente una fotografía que no pertenecía a ningún vestido lleno la pantalla, ahí estaba de nuevo, Sakura, a pesar de tenía un nuevo corte de pelo, un elegante vestido, seguía siendo ella.

No había esperado verla en un desfile asi, menos acompañada de un conocido publicista o al lado de una diseñadora también de renombre.

\- La última vez que te vi, estabas enterrándote en el cuarto de un pobre hotel… debiste quedarte en tu escondrijo y morirte ahí – solo presioné el botón de apagar.

Después de tomar un baño me aliste rápidamente para a las 7pm en punto estar lista, no paso mucho tiempo antes de oír abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Lista? – la voz de Tyan resonaba fuerte, para ser un niño de diez años le gustaba hacerse oír, respetaba su deseo de hacerse notar, pero francamente sus ojos me recordaban tanto a Sakura…

\- Tyan! – corrí hacia el para darle un abrazo y fingí una emoción que no sentía

\- No me dijiste que habías regresado

\- No sabía que me estabas esperando

\- Te deje unos mensajes en la contestadora… - musito el chico con la cabeza baja

\- Oh! Todavía no los escucho, los mensajes – trate de convencerlo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver entrar a Xiaolang

\- Insistió en que quería saludarte, así que lo traje conmigo – informo él

\- ¡Me alegra tanto, pero vámonos!

Tyan me tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarme apresurándose a salir de la habitación, francamente si no fuera porque es hijo de Sakura, quizá solo quizá me habría caído bien.

Xiaolang salió detrás nuestro cerrando la puerta, abajo un automóvil nos esperaba listo para llevarnos a uno de esos caros restaurantes a donde solo podía ir cuando estaba con ellos.

Llegamos a los 15 minutos rápidamente una encargada nos llevó a la mesa habitual de Xiaolang, era uno de esos pocos restaurantes que tenía tres estrellas Michelin, lo que quería decir que era lo más lujoso y suntuoso que uno podría imaginarse, y realmente amaba venir a este tipo de lugares. Después de revisar el menú y pedir lo que cenaríamos, me entretuve hablando con Tyan mostrándole algunas fotografías del desfile y deteniéndome y explicándole cuales me gustaría utilizar cuando me tocara casarme con su padre, algo que al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia a este ultimo, pues mientras Tyan me respondía emocionado que casi podía imaginarme con uno de esos hermosos vestidos, Xiaolang me fulminaba con la mirada y me advertía que dejara las cosas por la paz

\- Hijo, ya terminaste de comer, puedes esperarnos en el auto, en unos minutos vamos – la voz seca de Xiaolang daba cuenta de su molestia

Miro a su padre un poco molesto también pero no dijo nada, se apresuró a retirarse, lanzándome una última mirada antes de irse

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir insistiendo? – dijo por fin después de un incómodo silencio – ya tengo esposa

\- Li Xiaolang, acaso tengo que recordarte que la mujer a la que llamas "esposa" abandono su hogar hace varios meses dejándolos atrás a ti y su hijo y ahora está solicitando el divorcio.

Rápidamente extraje el móvil de la cartera, deslicé los dedos hasta encontrar aquello que estaba buscando – ¿Quién crees que es?

Silencio…

Él miro fijamente la pantalla del teléfono con expresión seria, era la misma imagen que me había quedado viendo en mi habitación horas antes. Sakura enfundada en un vestido elegante y su nuevo look en actitud divertida, colgándose del cuello de un hombre bastante atractivo.

\- Meiling – dijo por fin con voz endurecida mirándome a los ojos – ya no te metas en mis asuntos

\- Porque sigues insistiendo… - dije por lo bajo

\- No es tu problema

\- Te conozco, Li Xiaolang, tu y yo somos iguales… podríamos tener una vida excelente juntos si solo admites que fue un error el…

Xiaolang alargo su brazo, agarro con firmeza mi rostro mientras deslizaba el suyo por sobre mi hombro, acortando la distancia hasta quedarse muy cerca de mi oído. Podía escuchar su pesada respiración. Sus movimientos eran sutiles, ni siquiera los comensales de la mesa más cercana se habrían dado cuenta.

\- Estas aquí porque yo te lo permito – susurro – te dejo comer en mi mesa, ir a mis fiestas, quedarte a mi lado y hasta tratar con mi hijo. No te atrevas a colmarme la paciencia, la relación que tengo con mi esposa es mi problema

Trate de liberarme de su agarre, era imposible

\- ¿Has arrastrado a esa mujer por todos estos años y ahora que por fin te liberas de ella vas a seguir arrastrándola? ¿Acaso ya no tienes orgullo? – dije tratando de no dejar que lo incómodo y doloroso de esa posición influyera en mi voz

\- ¿Tú también, por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir insistiendo? – dijo por fin – creí habértelo dejado claro la última vez, cuando tuviste la maravillosa idea de ir a buscarla y llevarle los papeles de divorcio que jamás firme, no volveré a repetir esto… asi que tómalo como una última advertencia

\- He tomado una decisión, sabes, nunca me arrepiento de mis decisiones

\- Yo tampoco – termino él

Xiaolang por fin suavizo su agarre, liberándome. Se paró rápidamente y camino detrás de mi silla agarrándola

\- ¿Nos vamos? Tyan está esperando

Me pare sin decir nada más, no había nada más que decir por ahora. Volvimos a mi apartamento en silencio. Ni siquiera Tyan dijo nada en el camino.

\- Que pases buena noche, Meiling – despidió, Xiaolang desde la ventana del auto

Yo me agaché para darle un corto beso de despedida a tiempo que añadí - algunas veces la gente que amas no regresan, Xiaolang

Después de verlos partir, vi que la luz de la contestadora titilaba y apreté el botón para escuchar los mensajes recibidos, aunque no preste atención a ellos, decidí cambiarme por algo mas cómodo, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a largos viajes, por todo lo ocurrido momentos antes, me sentía cansada física y emocionalmente, pensé que la mejor forma de relajarme seria tomando un poco de vino. Mientras encendía la chimenea, no pude evitar posar la mirada en una fotografía en especial, que se encontraba en el centro sobresaliendo de todas las demás, la tomé con delicadeza y después de dar un sorbo a mi copa me recosté sobre el sofá mirando la imagen que tenía entre mis manos, en ella se veía un grupo de jóvenes sonriendo abiertamente.

Al centro de ellos, Xiaolang, un Xiaolang mucho más joven, mucho más alegre. El Xiaolang que había conocido y el que quería de vuelta.

Me quede mirando la imagen por largo tiempo mientras la maquina contestadora borraba todos los mensajes, esa imagen era la única razón para volver a esa casa y me seguía preguntando qué había pasado con él, donde había quedado el joven Xiaolang que había conocido, deje el retrato sobre la mesa y volví a tomar un sorbo de mi copa.

Los recuerdos volvían a mi cabeza, otra vez, los pedazos de vidrio regados por la alfombra, la cama desecha, el hombre acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación con el rostro consternado, balbuceando palabras inteligibles tratando de dar sentido a lo que había pasado…

Vi nuevamente mi celular, la pantalla mostraba la última fotografía guardada, una mujer con aspecto divertido acompañada de un hombre atractivo. Sabía quién era la mujer en la imagen, aquella cuya presencia había destruido su tranquilidad, la única culpable de que la persona a quien había querido ahora no pudiera tener un segundo de paz, la veía sonriendo con toda felicidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera dejado nada atrás, la odiaba tanto.

Apreté los puños hasta sentir que la rabia comenzaba a inundar mi rostro, rápidamente apagué el dispositivo deseando que aquella mujer desapareciera de mi vida también.

Dejé el aparato a un lado y me dirigí al baño, vi en el espejo como gruesas lagrimas luchaban por escapar de mis ojos, rápidamente lo limpié con agua, me negaba a derramar una sola lagrima por eso, no había llegado tan lejos llorando, ni lo iba a hacer ahora.

…

Ya casi era las tres de la mañana, la botella de vino yacía casi vacía al lado del sofá, una vez más tome la copa para servir un trago más cuando el sonido del teléfono volvió a molestar.

*Hola, es el teléfono de Rae Meiling, ahora no puedo atenderte, pero deja tu mensaje y en cuanto lo oiga me asegurare de llamarte, Gracias! *

\- ¿Meiling? Ya van como 20 mensajes que te dejo, sé que los estas borrando todos, con lo que te conozco… ojalá escuches este, ¿recuerdas que me hablaste de esa diseñadora franco japonesa? Bueno, como pensabas, aquella mujer está viviendo con ella y otro tipo más, una clase de publicista o algo asi y un niño… que hace pasar por su hijo. Haha. Te envié la información a tu mail, por dios revísalo y me hablas, Au revoir.

Me levante lentamente del sofá, el licor se había subido a mi cabeza, pero no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para no darme cuenta de la importancia de la información que había recibido… con lentitud busque el teléfono móvil y busque entre los correos recibidos aquel que mencionaba.

*From: Akisuki Nakuru

Subject: Tomoyo Daidouji*

Abrí el mensaje, mis ojos pasaron por el largo correo que contenía detalles de una vida de la que no esperaba Sakura fuera apenas capaz de crear, estaba estupefacta de como una mujer como ella con una personalidad tan podrida, capaz de arruinar la vida de otros sin el más mínimo esfuerzo tuviera todavía el valor de levantar la cara y crearse una nueva vida.

*que estúpida es la gente* pensé para mí misma

El teléfono fue resbalando por entre mis manos hasta chocar con el piso en un golpe sordo, volví a acurrucarme en el sofá esperando que el calor del sol de la mañana tocara mi piel y lo calentara.

Tome una decisión, algo que probablemente cambiaria las cosas a mi favor, aquella mañana me levantaría una vez más, ya tenía pensado el vestido del día, volvería a hacer una visita a mi futuro esposo, pero esta vez con un regalo mucho más grande y convincente que el de la última vez.

\- Xiaolang… – fue todo lo que pude pronunciar antes de que mis ojos se cerraran cansados por la larga jornada y mi cuerpo entero se hundiera en las profundidades del sueño.

* * *

 **¡Capítulo salvaje apareció! xDDD**

 **Ya enserio no tenía pensado publicarlo ahora, las cosas, el estudio, mi vida y todo lo demás se me complica cada vez más, estuve deprimida un buen tiempo por problemas y no tenía inspiración ni para levantarme de la cama… pero entonces freedert alias beta-sama apareció y pues ella me ayudo a escribir este capítulo n.n te quiero mushasha! xDD**

 **Ok como habrán notado este capi es visto desde el punto de vista de Meiling, ya era hora que hiciera acto de presencia y pues pudieron ver un poco de su personalidad, ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿Las confundió más por el concepto que tiene sobre Sakura?**

 **Ok, ahora paso a contestar sus bellos reviews ;)**

 **Yacc32: je je je bueno creo que lo dije antes aún no se con quién terminara Sakura, pero por cómo están yendo las cosas creo que el que menos opción tiene es Shaoran je je, gracias por tus buenos deseos y te aseguro que la historia tendrá su final.**

 **Yi Jie-san: gracias! Ahora pudimos ver un poco de Shaoran, aunque la reacción que esperas de él será en los próximos capitulo n.n**

 **Anaiza18: sip, sin Eriol ambas tendrían un tatuaje y probablemente Sakura hubiera querido meterse a un hueco, el cambio de Sakura ira aumentando asi que espero que te guste**

 **Sslove: le atinaste! La foto paro en manos de Li… bueno más o menos, pero esa era la idea je je je**

 **Lin Lu Lo Li: meiling pudo reconocerla porque la conoce desde que era joven, y bueno en esas épocas ella tenía una mejor apariencia y así… je je je**

 **Vampireprincessm: xDDD me encanta tus comentarios, en serio, me hacen el día… pues como viste fue Meiling quien le tomo las fotos y como ves en este capítulo está dispuesta a todo con tal de quedarse con su amado Li**

 **Euboroma: bueno… se suponía que mi suplicio terminaría en Julio, pero con la grandiosa suerte que me cargo pues… solo puedo decir que ya nada puede empeorar y si es así entonces solo todo puede mejorar u.u, gracias por preocuparte, tratare de actualizar pronto… y los siguientes capítulos sern importantes así que espero estar haciéndolo bien**

 **Amy: Sakura borracha es una loquilla y pues ya se descubrió que fue Meilimg quien tomo las fotografías u.u**

 **Krio Zoe: je je je veo que todas le van a Eriol je je bien… aún falta los cambios en Sakura y también la aparición en escena de Shaoran… así que aún queda mucho por contar, gracias por el review**

 **Ok, eso es todo por ahora, agradezco sus reviews y también a las nuevas personitas que se suman a seguirme con esta historia, gracias!**

 **Espero que el siguiente capitulo pueda publicarlo pronto, saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	10. 10 Realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente** **mía** **!**

* * *

 **10\. Realidad**

Después del pesado viaje de regreso a casa, agradecí el que Touya no estuviera esperándome pues con la cara de zombi que tenía por la resaca aun presente estaba segura que se enojaría y preocuparía

\- no olviden que mañana temprano tenemos una reunión con los auspiciadores para el desfile – nos dijo Tomoyo mientras su chofer le abría la puerta del auto – te necesito en tus cinco sentidos Sakurita

\- ¿y de quien es la culpa de que este en ese estado? – bufo Eriol mientras la miraba duramente – ya ve a descansar o serás tú la que no se presente a la hora

Tomoyo solo sonrió y se fue dejándonos a su primo y a mí en un silencio incómodo, aun no podía verlo al rostro y más aún después de haber visto esa fotografía donde me cuelgo descaradamente de su cuello… con tan solo recordarlo siento que mi cara va a estallar

\- será mejor entrar – abrió la puerta principal y me hizo una seña para que pasara

\- Eriol realmente siento mucho que en lugar de divertirte hayas tenido que aguantarnos… sobre todo anoche… yo…

\- está bien – me sonrió levemente – las cosas que pasan en Nueva York se quedan en Nueva York

\- ¿no era esa misma frase solo que con Las Vegas? – lo mire divertida

\- Nueva York, Las Vegas… no importa igual esta en américa asi que la frase queda… ve a descansar mañana será un día pesado

\- gracias por todo – fue lo último que le dije mientras lo veía quedarse en la puerta de su apartamento mientras yo subía al mío

A la mañana siguiente un delicioso olor me despertó, me puse de pie y miré la hora en el reloj… eran las siete de la mañana, salí algo adormilada y con un poco dolor de cabeza, al llegar a la cocina me topé con la sorpresa de ver a Touya concentrado preparando waffles mientras un delicioso olor se desprendía de la cafetera

\- buenos días –dijo al sentirme entrar, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo llegaste tan temprano? – me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza

\- Yoshiyuki me trajo, dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo importante… está en la sala

\- mmm – era extraño que el novio de Rica quisiera hablar algo conmigo – está bien… pero más importante que eso… ¿desde cuándo sabes preparar waffles?, la última vez que estuviste en una cocina todo termino con una guerra y muchas bajas

\- eso fue culpa del cuatro ojos – contesto algo sonrojado – ve a cambiarte mientras le sirvo esto a Yoshiyuki y te esperamos en la sala

\- ¡a la orden! – sonreí y le di un beso en la frente

Tome un largo baño que termino por despertarme y tarde más de lo que esperaba pues aun no me acostumbraba a tener que escoger que ropa ponerme o recordar cómo debía maquillarme como para no quedar como payaso… definitivamente había perdido practica

\- Kinomoto buenos días – me dijo en cuanto entre en la sala y me extendió la mano

\- buenos días – correspondí a su saludo, definitivamente era una persona agradable y desprendía un aura de tranquilidad – puedes llamarme Sakura por cierto… claro si no te molesta que te llamé Yoshiyuki

\- en absoluto – me regalo una sonrisa – me alegra que me tengas confianza

\- ¿y Touya? – miré alrededor y solo vi mi taza de café junto a unos sabrosos waffles

\- bajo a ayudar a Rica – respondió – además necesitaba hablar contigo en privado

\- ¿paso algo malo mientras Touya se quedó con ustedes? – lo mire preocupada

\- por favor toma asiento y escúchame hasta el final

Lo mire fijamente durante unos minutos y me senté frente a él esperando a que hablara

\- tanto Rica como el mismo Touya me explicaron la situacion en la cual fue encontrado y la razón por la que vive contigo – soltó un suspiro – cuando me entere me preocupe y alegre por partes iguales ya que Rica me había comentado como cambio durante el tiempo que estaba contigo hasta ser el niño tranquilo y comunicativo que es ahora sin embargo hay cosas que necesito aclarar

\- trabajo con niños y jóvenes en situacion de calle, estoy consciente de lo difícil que es la vida de ellos y es por esa razón que me preocupa la situacion actual de Touya… hasta donde se estas dispuesta a adoptarlo para poder darle una vida normal, cariño y educación… pero también estas atravesando por un divorcio y piensas dejar a tu hijo bajo la tutela de su padre a pesar de que estas consciente de que la ley siempre favorece a la madre para quedarse con los hijos, tu decidiste que no fuera asi

\- como…

\- Rica me lo conto y te pido que no te enojes con ella – suplico – pero ella sabe las consecuencias que todo esto podría traer sino actuamos correctamente… Touya es un niño que ha sufrido demasiado y estoy seguro que aún no te ha contado como es que llego a la calle, donde están sus padres o si tiene familia… si realmente pretendes adoptarlo, por ley y mientras se lleva a cabo el proceso lo enviaran a algún orfanato y por experiencia que tengo en estos casos esos niños tienden a escapar y a perder la confianza a la persona que los acogió pues se sienten traicionados y abandonados

\- no había pensado en eso – suspire

\- pienso que debes hablar con él y explicarle la situacion, hacerle entender que para que nadie pueda separarte de él es necesario adoptarlo legalmente pues no solo lo llevaran a un orfanato, tú también podrías sufrir las consecuencias y ser acusada de tenencia ilegal de un menor de edad y terminar en la cárcel

\- ¿piensas que acepte eso? – tenía ganas de llorar – es posible que no me permitan adoptarlo pues al ser sola, más aún divorciada podrían darle la prioridad a una pareja que se interese en él

\- es una posibilidad, pero puedo ayudarte – me sonrió levemente – a la edad de Touya lamentablemente es difícil que pueda ser adoptado, las parejas prefieren más a los bebes y también está el hecho de que él tiene rasgos extranjeros asi que las posibilidades son bajas, también es necesario contar con ayuda profesional… es decir un psicólogo

\- ¿porque?

\- cuando los niños son rescatados son evaluados por especialistas para saber si tienen algún problema serio o algún trauma que deba ser tratado y puesto en conocimiento de los futuros padres o tutores, sin embargo, quiero que Touya reciba esa ayuda antes de que enfrente todo el proceso de adopción asi tanto él como tu tendrán oportunidad de hablar y abrirse con un profesional que los ayudara a afrontar cualquier futuro problema… si me permites te pondré en contacto con una muy buena amiga mía que es psicóloga… te aseguro que ella mejor que nadie podrá entender a Touya y podrá guiarte para que lo entiendas y ayudes

\- yo te llamare – le dije tras pensarlo durante unos momentos – hablare esta noche con Touya

\- me parece bien – se puso de pie – sabía que Rica no se equivocaba al decir que eras una buena persona y la indicada para estar con Touya, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien

\- gracias – sonreí y lo acompañe a la puerta mientras le reiteraba que lo llamaría esa noche

No pude concentrarme durante la reunión con los auspiciadores y tanto Tomoyo como Eriol se percataron de ello, asi que decidí contarles todo lo que Yoshiyuki me había dicho, ambos se mostraron preocupados y estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor aceptar la ayuda que me estaban ofreciendo.

Pero fue un escenario completamente distinto cuando hable con Touya, era la primera vez que lo veía tan agresivo y triste, él pensaba que solo estaba buscando escusas para deshacerme de él y que por eso lo quería llevar con una doctora de locos, después de una larga discusión y mucho llanto logre convencerlo de visitar a esa doctora juntos

La doctora Colette Malgorn no era como la había imaginado, era una mujer bastante joven, pero en su mirada se notaba que conocía lo dura que podía ser la vida, a un inicio fue difícil hacer hablar a Touya, pero luego de que ella le conto un poco sobre su propia vida es que él comenzó a abrirse

Él tenía una madre con problemas de alcohol y fue a causa de ello que tras una denuncia a los cinco años fue separado de ella y llevado a un orfanato, lamentablemente y como es la historia de muchos niños ese lugar era un infierno, hacían trabajar a los niños y todo el dinero que ganaban se lo quedaba el director del lugar, los golpeaban y en ocasiones no les daban de comer, a los ocho años Touya logró escapar junto a otro niño del lugar pero ese pobre inocente no logro sobrevivir y murió mientras trataban de llegar a la ciudad.

Touya logro regresar a la casa donde vivía y encontró a su madre quien al verlo lo abrazo y lloro jurando que nunca más lo dejaría y que sería una mujer de bien… algo que no duro mucho pues tras la ausencia de su hijo había caído en vicios más fuertes que solo el alcohol y ahora para poder cubrir sus adicciones se prostituía sin importarle que su hijo estuviera en la habitación de alado y escuchara todo

Fueron meses tortuosos, pero Touya era feliz de estar con su madre quien cuando no estaba intoxicada siempre lo abrazaba y le prometía que cambiaría… pero una noche las cosas solo empeoraron, a su casa llegaron unos hombres que comenzaron a golpear a su madre y pedirle que pagara su deuda, al tratar de defenderla también la golpearon y luego de dejarlos tirados a ambos los hombres le hicieron una proposición a su madre y ella no dudo en aceptar destrozando el pequeño corazón de su hijo

Lo había técnicamente vendido a esos hombres a cambio de saldar todas sus deudas… si la vida en el orfanato le había parecido un infierno entonces no sabía cómo describir la nueva vida que llevaba, era obligado a robar y hacer otras cosas que no quería recordar ni mencionar y estaba tan cansado de todo que esperaba que en una de las tantas golpizas que le daban el poder morir al fin… o eso fue lo que pensó hasta que lo rescate y vio que aun podía empezar de nuevo, que no todas las personas eran malas y sobre todo que asi como recibía amor también era capaz de darlo

Después de escucharlo hablar con tanto dolor no pude hacer más que abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería que jamás lo abandonaría y que mi admiración por el solo aumentaba y que jamás debía sentirse mal por su pasado, por sus raíces, porque a pesar de todas esas malas experiencias el continúo siendo un niño inocente y puro

En las siguientes sesiones se abrió más y comenzó a hablar de sus sueños y metas al igual que de sus miedo e inseguridades y una de ellas era el sentir que solo era el remplazo de Tyan, eso me rompió el corazón pues me di cuenta que a pesar de haber negado eso, siempre terminaba hablando y comparándolo con él y eso lo lastimaba… y era por esa razón que Touya siempre intentaba ser bueno y obediente ocultando asi muchas cosas que realmente pensaba o cosas que le disgustaba

Jamás pensé que con algunas cosas o palabras que decía podía herirlo sea consciente o inconscientemente, ambos prometimos hablar más seguido y no ocultarnos nada, y fue por eso que también decidí visitar a un psicólogo que me ayudara a afrontar mis propios demonios porque si no me ayudaba a mí misma como podría ayudar a Touya

Las sesiones al igual que las de mi niño fueron duras y abrieron muchas viejas heridas, temores, sueños y anhelos, me di cuenta que mi relacion con Shaoran fue toxica desde el inicio y que jamás hice o dije nada para cambiarlo solo me dejé llevar por el miedo a perderlo y por el amor que sentía y tras casarnos las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar y mi actitud no ayudaba, siempre dejándome humillada, sufriendo en silencio cuando debí pedir ayuda ya sea a mi familia o aun especialista y lo peor fue que no hice nada para salvar a Tyan de ese círculo vicioso en el que vivíamos

La doctora no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión que tome en cuanto a que Tyan se quedara con su padre pues solo estaría contribuyendo a que creciera en un ambiente malo y llevándolo a ser un adulto con muchos problemas y falencias, pero también entendía que no sacaría nada al llevármelo a la fuerza y obligarlo a vivir con alguien que no aprecia o según las palabras de la doctora "que no cree apreciar ni necesitar", pues solo lo convertiría en alguien más rebelde y empeorarían las cosas, por eso me hizo prometerle que cuando se llevara a cabo la firma del divorcio me asegurara de dejarle en claro tanto a Shaoran como a Tyan que a pesar de estar lejos no dejaría de interesarme por la vida de mi hijo y que intervendría si era necesario

Este par de meses nos han ayudado tanto a Touya como a mí a ver la vida de otra forma, a amarnos como somos y aprender a superar nuestros miedos, viviendo el hoy sin olvidar el pasado, pero no permitiendo que eso nos destruya sino al contrario nos haga más fuertes.

En casa las cosas también han mejorado, ahora salgo más seguido a hacer cosas de "chicas" con Tomoyo y Rica, me di cuenta que hubo muchas cosas que no hice cuando era más joven, cosas que no experimente, cosas que no aprendí y aprecié

Volví a emborracharme un par de veces con ellas y no me arrepiento, también entendí que, aunque la belleza exterior es algo superficial las personas te tratan como te ven, mi autoestima ha aumentado y pienso que es más alta de lo que nunca fue, incluso tuve mis primeras experiencias en el ambito del flirtear y fue algo bastante extraño

Si hace casi medio año atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que cambiaría tanto, que tendría unos buenos amigos, un hijo amoroso y un fabuloso trabajo no lo hubiera creído, he cambiado de tantas formas que ahora puedo decir que soy casi feliz, aun pienso en mi hijo y he tratado de hablar con él, pero no me permite acercarme y mientras estemos tan alejados no creo que las cosas cambien.

También he estado batallando demasiado con la demanda de divorcio, no puedo entender porque razón Shaoran se empeña en mantener un matrimonio que termino el primer día que nos casamos, ya ni siquiera puede usar la excusa de las apariencias pues es más que sabido para toda la alta sociedad de china que Meiling ha tomado mi lugar ya que aparece en todas las fiestas de su brazo… todos creen que ya estamos separados y ella será la nueva señora Li

\- Sakura tienes una llamada en la oficina de Tomoyo – dijo Rica mientras me entregaba unos documentos

\- gracias – le sonreí y me apresuré a contestar probablemente se trataba de algún auspiciador, estábamos tan cerca del desfile de Tomoyo que todos andábamos de cabeza con los últimos arreglos

\- habla Kinomoto – dije en cuanto sujeté el teléfono, pero nadie respondía - ¿Hola?

\- ha pasado un tiempo – contesto la voz tras un tiempo y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse – ¿ya dejaras de comportarte como una chiquilla y regresaras? O me obligaras a ponerme serio querida Sakura

\- Shaoran…

* * *

 **Holis!**

 **Lo se lo se dije que actualizaría pronto la ultima vez y miren cuanto tarde u.u**

 **En mi defensa puedo decir que estaba enferma y luego vinieron carnavales... y luego volví a enfermarme y así ToT**

 **Hoy les traigo un capitulo algo corto tratando de que vuelvan agarrar el hilo de la historia... espero sea de su agrado y espero poder tener listo el siguiente capitulo que esta en etapa de revisión y es el tan ansiado punto de vista de Shaoran! me esta gustando como esta quedando ese capitulo pero aun falta pulir algunas cosas así que en cuanto lo tenga listo lo compartiré son ustedes!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las bellas personas que me dejan sus reviews y sus follows... a pesar de que he estado inactiva un tiempo me siguen llegando sus notificaciones y es eso lo que me da fuerza para seguir**

 **Saludos!**


	11. 11 Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente** **mía** **!**

* * *

 **11\. Nostalgia**

El suave sonido de la música llegaba a mis oídos relajándome, los comensales entraban al pequeño café presurosos huyendo de la lluvia incesante, apenas oía el sonido de la campana el dueño volvía la cabeza hacia la puerta para saludar con familiaridad a su cliente y dirigirlo hacia el sitio disponible más cercano.

\- Nadie puede ocupar espacios aquí, caballero – le dijo a un hombre que había colocado su abrigo en uno de los asientos

\- Pero aquel hombre lleva ocupando ese sitio desde hace tiempo – respondió señalando hacia donde estaba yo

El dueño miro hacia donde estaba y rápidamente contesto con una risita jovial

\- ¡Cliente antiguo! Guajaja

Asi de fácil podía convencer a la gente, ese era su punto fuerte y la razón por la que había continuado visitando aquel sitio por tantos años.

Di un sorbo al café que tenía frente a mí, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando a que llegara?, ¿10… 15 minutos talvez?, si había algo que me molestaba en demasía era la impuntualidad, y él ciertamente era una persona que gustaba de hacerse esperar.

Miré a través de la ventana, viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra, a mi mente vinieron pequeños recuerdos, unos donde fui feliz, unos donde la inocencia y las sonrisas verdaderas se perdían en mis memorias.

\- siento la tardanza – escuche que me decía mientras se sentaba frente a mí – la lluvia ha provocado que manejar se convierta en algo peligroso

\- no creo que estés aquí para hablarme sobre el clima – lo mire a los ojos y el solo sonrió amablemente como lo hacía desde que éramos más jóvenes – porque no vas directo al punto Yukito

\- sabes a que vine – soltó un suspiro y me mostro un folder que reconocí al instante – porque simplemente no aceptas y ambos terminan por la paz y continúan por su lado

\- creo haber dicho que no firmaría nada – no pude evitar sonar duro, pero odiaba hablar del mismo tema cuando ya había tomado una decisión

\- no creo que estés en posición de negarte – abrió su maletín y saco unas fotografías, poniéndolas frente a mí en fila – pienso que el publicar estas fotografías seria lo último que quisieras en estos momentos, más aún cuando todo mundo ya sabe de la relacion que tienes con Rae

\- ¿acaso estas tratando de chantajearme? – solté mientras lo miraba fijamente, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, como se atrevía a hacerlo

\- no lo hago – agradeció el café que el dueño le entrego dándole una sonrisa, pero borrándola inmediatamente en cuanto volvió a posar sus ojos en mi – solo quiero que la dejes ser feliz y libre, tú ya no la amas, cual es el sentido de hacer su vida miserable… de hacer TU vida miserable

\- eso es irrelevante… además un pajarito me dijo que ella tampoco es ninguna santa – me burle ante su rostro de desconcierto – vi una fotografía bastante comprometedora de ella con un hombre bastante joven

\- eso no es cierto – me miro con seguridad – ella solo ha tratado de reconstruir lo que tu destrozaste

\- pues vaya manera que tiene de reconstruir su vida, tirándose a los brazos del primer estúpido que se le cruce en el camino – tome otro sorbo de mi café – siempre supe que debajo de esa apariencia de niña inocente había una…

\- no… no te atrevas – cerro sus manos en un puño, apretándolo tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos – veo que no hay manera de convencerte, asi que por mucho que estime a tus padres y aun sobre el cariño y aprecio que te tengo me veré en la obligación de mostrar estas fotografías al juez para que acepte la demanda de divorcio

\- si lo haces te juro que hare tu vida y la de ella un completo infierno – jamás me habían amenazado y el no sería el primero en hacerlo

\- solo piénsalo… te daré un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo – apenas y toco su café, se puso de pie dejando un par de billetes, para después irse sin mirar atrás

La lluvia aumentaba en intensidad y yo solo me pude quedar viendo las fotos esparcidas sobre la mesa, probablemente ella las habría visto… después de terminar mi café salí del lugar rumbo a casa no tenía ánimos de soportar a los ineptos de mis empleados, definitivamente debería deshacerme de la plantilla actual y buscar personas más capaces

Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue darme un largo baño, pues la reunión con Yukito me había dejado con un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con aumentar cuando una de las sirvientas me dijo que Meiling había estado horas antes buscándome y que se había marchado dejando un folder en el estudio y que pedía que la llamara en cuanto pudiera.

Mientras me ponía ropa más cómoda, me preguntaba si ya era momento de ponerle un final a mi relación con Meiling, no podía negar que ella me atraía de varias maneras y que el haberla tenido todos estos años a mi lado había sido gratificante, sin embargo, ya estaba comenzando a cansarme, si tan solo se conformara con el lugar que tenía en mi vida las cosas seguirían su ritmo.

Con cansancio me dirigí al estudio y vi el folder, al sentarme lo tome y tuve el impulso de verlo, pero no tenía las ganas ni la paciencia de ver las mismas fotos que ya me había mostrado, no deseaba ver a una Sakura que creía enterrada en mis recuerdos, asi que opte por meterla en alguno de los cajones y dejarlo para más adelante

Los días pasaron lentos y con ellos mi humor empeoraba, parecía como si todos a mí alrededor se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hablar de lo mismo… mi divorcio, mis padres, Yukito, Meiling e incluso Tyan me tenían cansado con el mismo tema, tanto que tuve que salir de viaje durante unos semanas sin revelar a nadie mi paradero, durante ese tiempo pude despejar algunas cosas que tenía en mente y regrese con la determinación de hacer regresar a la inútil de mi esposa, ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para seguir aguantando sus berrinches, tenía una obligación conmigo, pero sobre todo con Tyan

\- finalmente te dignas a regresar – fue lo primero que escuche en cuanto entre en mi casa, solté un suspiro cansado, estaba seguro que si regresaba a esa hora no tendría que soportar los reclamos de nadie por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, cuando estuviera más descansado y dispuesto a soportar – Tyan ya está durmiendo

\- entonces no entiendo que haces todavía aquí – pase por su lado sin mirarla

\- necesitaba hablar contigo – me siguió a mi habitación, al entrar me quede parado en la puerta, había algo diferente, aunque aún no sabía que

\- tu madre estuvo aquí hace un par de días – entro y se sentó sobre la cama – vino a recoger todas las cosas de esa mujer, estaba bastante molesta por no poder encontrarte, asi que me pidió que te dijera que la llamaras en cuanto tuvieras tiempo, pero que por lo pronto se llevaba todas las cosas que no eran tuyas, ya que al parecer su dueña las necesita

\- sal de aquí – dije apretando los dientes, sentía mi sangre arder, por más que fuera mi madre como se atrevía disponer en MI casa y llevarse las cosas de MI esposa, porque, aunque les molestara a todos Sakura seguía siendo mi esposa y no cambiara de opinión

\- está bien te dejare por ahora – se puso de pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla – pero deberías hacerme caso y ver el contenido del folder que te deje… sabía que lo dejarías tirado por ahí, cuando no recibí tu llamada asi que lo encontré y deje sobre tu cama

Salió sin decir nada más, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría, toda la poca paciencia que había recuperado en mi viaje se fue por el caño. Molesto me acerque a mi cama y me senté en ella tomando el dichoso folder, sabía que si no lo veía Meiling me tendría sin vida hasta que lo hiciera, soltando un gruñido lo abrí y comencé a revisar las hojas, era información de todo lo que Sakura había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, desde el empleo que tenía, el lugar donde se quedaba, hasta información de sus amistades, entre ellas pude identificar al idiota de lentes con el que salía en la foto que me mostro Meiling, seguí leyendo y me pareció irrelevante hasta que llegue a lo que supuse era lo que interesaba, eran varias fotografías donde se podía ver a Sakura con su ropa de siempre, fui pasando una por una y note los cambios en su rostro, había dejado la mirada triste y seria, ahora sonreía como hace años no la veía hacerlo, llegue a las fotografías donde se podía notar su cambio de look y muchas otras más donde salía acompañada por unas mujeres y en varias de ellas estaba aquel sujeto, identifique también algunas otras donde se veía vestida elegantemente, supuse que se trataba de algún otro desfile al que había asistido, según la información anterior, ahora ella trabajaba para una reconocida diseñadora, continúe pasando fotografía tras fotografía, hasta que encontré una que me dejo anonadado… estaba en un zoológico, junto a ella estaba el mismo tipo, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue verla sujetar de la mano a un niño de cabello negro que no reconocí, continúe viendo las fotografías y en todas salía el mismo niño, busque entre las hojas para ver si había alguna información, probablemente se trataba del hijo de alguna de las mujeres que siempre estaba con ella, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ahora ese niño era su nuevo "hijo", aun no lo hacía legal pero básicamente lo había adoptado, pronto vino a mi mente un recuerdo de cuando éramos jóvenes

 ** _\- Flashback -_**

" _\- cuando nos casemos quiero tener muchos hijos – le había dicho mientras ponía mi cabeza sobre su regazo y ella acariciaba suavemente mi cabello – tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que es crecer como hijos únicos_

 _\- lo sé – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – también estaba pensando en tener muchos hijos con los cuales llenar nuestra casa_

 _\- ¿te parece bien tener unos diez? – sonreí ante su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos tan expresivos, era tan fácil saber lo que pensaba con solo ver sus ojos… algo que no ha cambiado con los años_

 _\- son demasiados – sonrió nerviosa – no creo poder soportar tener tantos, pero…_

 _\- ¿pero? – me senté junto a ella_

 _\- podríamos adoptar – soltó bajito – me gustaría que le diéramos una hermosa familia a niños que estén solos… como lo hicieron tus abuelos con tu padre…_

 _La abracé y le di besos en las mejillas y frente, mientras se ruborizaba y correspondía mi abrazo, ella había recordado la promesa que hicimos cuando mi padre nos contó su historia, ambos habíamos prometido que cuando nos casáramos adoptaríamos varios niños para hacerlos hombres y mujeres de bien como mi padre_

 _\- estoy segura que seremos muy felices – dijo después de un momento mientras la cobijaba entre mis brazos – ya puedo imaginarme a ti y a mi saliendo de paseo al zoológico con nuestros hijos, mientras tu llevas a uno de ellos sobre tus hombros yo llevare al otro en uno de mis brazos y en el otro una gran canasta de comida… seria hermoso si eso llega a volverse realidad"_

 ** _\- Fin Flashback -_**

Y esa era la misma imagen que tenía ahora entre mis manos, el hombre de lentes llevaba a aquel niño en sus hombros y junto a ellos una sonriente Sakura sujetando con una mano al niño y con la otra una canasta de comida, se veían como una familia feliz… la familia con la que tanto soñamos…

Arrugue la fotografía y tire el folder al suelo, sentí unas inmensas ganas de destrozar todo, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero me detuve, por un instante casi dejo que la ira y talvez decepción me domine, pero no me dejaría llevar por algo tan tonto, los años me habían enseñado que las peores reacciones y decisiones se tomaban cuando uno estaba enfadado y yo no era un idiota que se dejaba llevar por el momento… ya no.

Mire una última vez la fotografía arrugada entre mis manos y tome una decisión, busque entre los pequeños papeles que tenía guardados en el cajón de mi escritorio hasta hallar uno donde se encontraba anotado un número telefónico, lo marque inmediatamente y espere a que respondieran del otro lado de la linea… un tono, dos y finalmente escuche su voz

-habla Kinomoto – dijo en tono algo dudoso, supuse que no sabía quién era el que llamaba - ¿hola?

\- ha pasado un tiempo – contesté y casi pude verla estremecerse al escucharme – ¿ya dejaste de comportarte como una chiquilla y regresaras? O me obligaras a ponerme serio querida Sakura

\- Shaoran….

\- aun espero una respuesta más inteligente que el escucharte balbucear mi nombre – sonreí

\- ¿qué quieres?

\- veo que tu grado de comprensión sigue siendo bajo – bufe – te dije si ya terminaste con tus niñerías y regresarías… o acaso piensas que…

\- no voy a regresar y me parece que Yukito te dejo eso claro la última vez que se reunieron

\- abandonaras a tu hijo… a tu esposo y tus obligaciones… bueno que esperaba de una inútil como tú – sonreí ante el silencio… casi podía imaginármela con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada agachada lista para aceptar su derrota y regresar

\- esta inútil ha tomado una decisión y NO regresare sin importar lo que hagas – me sorprendió escucharla hablar tan determinada – te juro que antes de regresar a ese infierno prefiero morir y sabes que estoy siendo seria… firma los malditos papeles y déjame tranquila

Antes de que pudiera responder algo colgó la llamada, cosa que me puso furioso a mí nadie me colgaba era yo quien siempre tenía la última palabra, volví a llamar pero solo me respondió la maquina contestadora

Esa fue la primera de algunas llamadas que hice para hablar con ella y no volvió a contestar logrando ponerme de muy mal humor, pues ella jamás se había comportado de esa manera, a los dos días mi madre contacto conmigo y me dijo que si no firmaba los papeles del divorcio dejaría que Sakura expusiera todas las fotografías que tenía y que tanto ella como mi padre me darían la espalda si se creaba un escándalo y eso incluía apoyar al comité y al consejo de la corporación Li para que me quitaran el cargo de dirección si consideraban que mi permanencia afectaba la imagen de todos.

Y para terminar se filtró la noticia de que mi divorcio con Sakura ya había sucedido y por esa ya no se la veía, tanto accionistas como socios y amigos me confirmaron esto ya que no dejaba de recibir sus "palabras" de aliento tras mi divorcio, estuve furioso y al averiguar quién lanzo el rumor supe que fue Yukito había subestimado a ese idiota pero supo manejar bien sus cartas y así presionarme pues ahora no podía desmentir lo del divorcio pues solo crearía problemas, ya que era casi un hecho que toda China sabia de mi "romance con Meiling" y si se llegaran a enterar que seguía casado con Sakura las cosas se complicarían.

A pesar de no ser de las personas a las que les gusta perder tuve que ceder, además tampoco perdía nada, estaba más que claro que ella no regresaría y si mi principal preocupación era Tyan pues este no se mostraba afectado ni mucho menos interesado por la ausencia de su madre, así que llame a mi abogado y pedí hiciera todos los papeleos correspondientes para el divorcio.

Finalmente llego el tan esperado día, esa mañana me levante temprano y deje todas las cosas listas en la oficina antes de salir, según lo que me había dicho el abogado no tardaríamos mucho, solo era firmar todos los papeles y nada más

\- señor Li tan puntual como siempre – me saludo el abogado Yang con una gran sonrisa – el juez ya se encuentra dentro, solo falta que llegue la señora Sakura para que iniciemos

\- probablemente tardara en hacerlo – solté un bufido, una de las cosas que más me molestaban de ella era su impuntualidad, defecto que tenía desde muy joven

\- no tienes por qué preocuparte Shaoran – Yukito apareció y después de saludar al abogado me sonrió – aún faltan diez minutos para la cita con el juez, Sakura ya se encuentra en camino… mira ahí viene

Al girarme vi cómo se acercaba a paso lento, se veía tan diferente, era como haber retrocedido diez años, como cuando éramos jóvenes y ella vestía y caminaba con una seguridad que nadie le podía quitar… seguridad que me encargue de sepultar y ahora regresaba como si nada

\- siento el retraso – evito mirarme y se limitó a saludar a mi abogado

\- llegas justo a tiempo – sonrió Yukito – aún faltan algunos minutos

\- es bueno saberlo

\- no piensas saludarme querida Sakura – me miro de forma fría y seria… ¿desde cuándo sus ojos se habían convertido en un par de piedras frías?

\- ha pasado un tiempo – me encaro y se fue a sentar junto a Yukito, al parecer tenían cosas importantes de que hablar pues bajaron la voz para no ser escuchados

\- abogados Tsukishiro y Yang – dijo la secretaria mirando unos papeles – el juez los está esperando, pueden pasar

Todos nos pusimos de pie e ingresamos a la oficina, en ella se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada y rostro gentil, en cuanto nos vio entrar nos saludó de forma efusiva, sobre todo a Sakura al parecer la conocía y eso explicaba la razón por la cual los tramites se habían acelerado tanto una vez decidí aceptar el divorcio

\- bueno abogados – comenzó el hombre – según tengo entendido sus clientes llegaron a un acuerdo y no tienen ninguna queja al respecto

\- asi es – contesto Yukito – como podrá ver en los papeles que le entregamos mi cliente y el señor Li están de acuerdo en terminar su matrimonio de forma pacífica y amistosa

\- ya veo – dijo mirándonos durante un momento y bajando la mirada a los papeles que tenía en la mano – solo tengo una pequeña observación que me gustaría me confirme Sakura

Ella solo asintió y el juez le sonrió – tengo entendido que está dispuesta a cederle la patria potestad al señor Li del hijo que tienen en común, algo que llamo mi atención, pues según la ley generalmente es la madre quien suele tener prioridad en ese aspecto, asi que me sorprendió ver esto en los documentos que los abogados me entregaron

\- es correcto – contesto ella tranquilamente – vera, actualmente radico en Francia y me pareció que sería un cambio demasiado brusco para Tyan, el niño ya tiene suficiente con ver que sus padres se separan como para alejarlo del entorno al cual ya está acostumbrado, yo no soy capaz de provocarle más dolor, a pesar de que como madre es difícil para mí dejarlo, junto a Shaoran quedamos en acuerdo en que se quedara con él, siempre y cuando me permita verlo cuando mi hijo lo desee, eso incluye dejarlo viajar a Francia para que pase una temporada conmigo si asi lo desea

\- ya veo – soltó un suspiro – es bueno ver que como padres están siendo responsables y tratan de buscar lo mejor para su hijo, ciertamente sería un cambio muy brusco el que cambie tan radicalmente de entorno, si ambos están de acuerdo entonces no tengo nada más que observar… sin embargo antes de firmar me gustaría dejarlos un momento a solas

\- de que…

\- no se asusten por favor – interrumpió a mi abogado antes de que pudiera hablar – a pesar de que ambos están de acuerdo en separarse, quiero darles una última oportunidad de hablar, tal vez solo tal vez puedan arreglar sus diferencias, a veces las personas tomamos decisiones al calor de las cosas y después nos arrepentimos de nuestras decisiones, quiero que ambos mirándose a los ojos y recordando los diez años que han pasado juntos estén seguros de querer acabar con todo, porque una vez que firmen esos papeles no habrá vuelta atrás, además me es un poco doloroso ver como los hijos de mis estimados amigos terminan tan hermoso matrimonio

\- no lo creo necesario – dijo Yukito mirando preocupado a Sakura

\- no pienso discutir esto abogado – se puso de pie y abrió la puerta esperando que ambos abogados salieran del lugar – regresaremos en unos minutos

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio en cuanto quedamos solos, ella se veía algo pálida, al parecer toda la seguridad que aparentaba tener cuando llego se fue

\- asi que ahora vives en Francia – solté sin pensarlo mucho, era mejor hablar con ella a estar en ese incomodo silencio – siempre quisiste vivir en un lugar como ese

\- si… aunque no fue de la forma en la que me hubiera gustado, pero estoy bastante contenta con la vida que llevo ahora

\- al parecer el cambiar de aire te ha hecho bastante bien – continúe en tono aburrido – regresaste al aspecto que tenías como cuando éramos jóvenes, solo que ahora te cortaste el cabello… es una lástima, lo tenías casi tan largo como el de Meiling

\- necesitaba un cambio – respondió molesta por la comparación – era necesario para empezar de nuevo… – recordé una charla que habíamos tenido cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo

 ** _\- Flashback -_**

" _\- aun no me acostumbro a verte con el cabello largo_

 _\- Tía Yelan me dijo que te gustan las chicas con cabello largo – me dijo una tarde mientras la veía peinarse – y pensé en dejarlo crecer_

 _\- ¿solo por eso? – sonreí – desde que te conozco siempre has llevado el cabello corto_

 _\- lo sé – se ruborizo – pero piénsalo de esta manera, mi cabello ira creciendo al igual que mi amor por ti, asi que mientras lo mantenga largo todas las personas podrán ver cuánto te amo_

 _\- entonces espero que nunca te lo cortes – le di un beso en la frente_

 _\- puedes estar seguro que nunca lo hare – me sonrió"_

 ** _\- Fin Flashback -_**

\- las promesas se las lleva el viento – susurre pero ella me miro extrañada – recordé la tarde que me dijiste la razón por la cual dejarías crecer tu cabello

\- creí que lo habías olvidado – se puso de pie y miro a través de la ventana – éramos jóvenes y yo ciertamente era muy tonta… tal como dijiste las promesas se las lleva el viento, asi que agradezco que estés haciendo todo esto más fácil

\- aun sigues siendo una tonta – giro y me miró fijamente, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que nos habíamos mirado fijamente? – ¿crees que estoy aceptando el divorcio porque si, o por las estúpidas fotos que tienen?, pensé que me conocías mejor, esto lo hago por el bien de mi hijo, él no necesita a una madre buena para nada, además tampoco quiero verlo involucrado con un niño de tan baja calaña como el que tienes a tu lado, y ni qué decir del libertino que te conseguiste por amiguito

\- ¿niño de baja calaña? ¿libertino? – me miro con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y luego comenzó a reír – realmente eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre libertinaje ¿no te parece?, pero bueno como experto que eres puedes hablar del tema e incluso juzgar

Su mirada se tornó fría y su rostro se endureció, ¿desde cuándo hacia esas expresiones?

\- puedes decir de mi lo que quieras, incluso de Eriol, no me importa – se acercó a mí y su voz se tornó mordaz – pero con Touya, no te metas, no lo hagas o te juro que hare que te arrepientas de haber nacido

\- ¿es una amenaza?

\- tómalo como lo que quieras

\- ¿ahora te haces la fuerte solo porque cambiaste un poco de aspecto y te conseguiste un hombre del cual depender? – me miro sin expresión alguna – además también buscaste a un niño que remplazara a TU hijo, jamás creí que podrías llegar a ser tan patética, ¿buscas recrear la familia que perdiste, la que no supiste cuidar?, tu vida ahora solo es una mala broma y una pésima imitación

\- ¿terminaste? – soltó sin ninguna emoción en la voz – porque si es asi déjame decirte una última cosa, no tienes ningún derecho… ahora vienes a criticarme, insultarme aún más sin estar satisfecho de todo lo que me hiciste los últimos años, yo te amaba… estúpidamente lo hacía, a pesar de tus tratos, de tus insultos, tu indiferencia, a pesar de que me separaste de mi hijo y no te atrevas a negarlo y ahora vienes a criticarme, ¿que querías?, que siguiera esperándote en casa, soportando todo tu desamor, tu romance tan descarado con Meiling, ¿esperabas que ella también se uniera a nuestra familia feliz, donde tú eras el papá, ella la mamá, Tyan el hijo feliz y yo la estúpida que les servía de trapo y sirvienta?

\- es para lo único para lo que sirves y ni siquiera lo hacías bien – si ella podía escupir veneno yo también podía hacerlo – tienes razón, éramos jóvenes y estúpidos, nos dejamos cegar por el amor de juventud, cuando era tan evidente que no teníamos nada en común, pero lo hicimos por Tyan, él no tenía la culpa de nada y aun asi nos abandonaste… lo abandonaste

\- ¿qué fácil es echar la culpa verdad Li? – sonrió – siempre creyéndote el mejor, recto, intachable, donde todos cometemos errores excepto un ser tan perfecto como tú, pero no olvides que también eres un ser humano y como tal te equivocas, asi que no vengas a echarme toda la culpa, fui estúpida lo admito, jamás debí aceptar casarme contigo solo por llevar un hijo en el vientre, pero te amaba tanto que pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, sin embargo todo empeoro y no hice nada para solucionarlo, no hable contigo, no hable con nadie y me sumí en mi propia miseria, ¿eras feliz viéndome asi?, porque asi parece, a veces me pregunto si alguna vez me amaste y sé que lo hiciste… en algún momento ambos nos amamos y fuimos felices, pero ahora todo eso no importa

\- si te amé, lo admito – me puse de pie – pero no estábamos hechos para estar juntos… tu solo te fuiste, y cambiaste a tu hijo tan fácilmente, jamás debiste olvidar que antes que mujer eras madre

\- ¿y qué fue lo que estuve haciendo estos últimos malditos diez años? – golpeo la mesa con la mano – acaso no deje todo por mi hijo, por mi esposo, por mi familia, hablas de dejar, cambiar, pero fuiste tú el primero, me dejaste por ella, elegiste a Meiling la noche que te acostaste con ella día antes de nuestra boda, y continuaste haciéndolo todo este tiempo, soy humana Li, ¿Cuánto más esperabas que soportara?, asi que no vengas a juzgarme, tuve que pegar los pedazos que quedaron, no pienso disculparme por como elegí reparar lo que tu rompiste

Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, ninguno quería ceder, y yo solo me preguntaba quién era la mujer que tenía frente a mí, a donde se había ido la tímida Sakura, donde estaba esa mujer sin autoestima y que necesita depender de alguien, porque frente a mi tenia a otra persona, una que no dejaría que nadie la pisotee, una mujer nueva… una mujer que no conocía

\- ¿terminaron de hablar? – entro el juez acompañado por los abogados – ¿tomaron una decisión?

\- el divorcio seguirá su curso – dijo ella sentándose junto a Yukito – ambos estamos de acuerdo en ello

\- ya veo – el hombre movió la cabeza y suspiro – es una lástima, pero tal vez sea lo mejor

Nos entregó los papeles para que lo leamos y dijéramos si teníamos alguna observación, al asentir ambos iniciamos con las firmas, ella comenzó a hacerlo inmediatamente, consultando con Yukito donde debería hacerlo, yo me quede observándola por un momento, retrocedí diez años, donde ella firmaba los papeles en nuestra boda que nos uniría para siempre, esa vez ella estaba nerviosa y casi llorosa dudando si firmar o no, pero cuando alzo la vista vi una chispa de ilusión y amor y firmo… ahora era diferente, no titubeaba y firmaba segura de lo que hacía, en ningún momento busco mi mirada y yo solo agache la mirada empezando a firmar, lo mejor era terminar con esto de una vez

\- bien, ahora que todo está en regla, una vez que se validen los papeles se les entregara a sus abogados una copia de estos documentos… oficialmente están divorciados

Se puso de pie y se despidió de Sakura con una sonrisa compasiva y salió del lugar a paso rápido, mi abogado se limitó a decir que todo había salido mejor de lo que pensaba y salimos los cuatro mientras él y Yukito ultimaban unos últimos detalles

\- ¡Sakura! – ambos giramos al reconocer esa voz, era mi madre acompañada por mi padre

\- Yelan, Hien – sonrió y corrió a abrazarla – no creí que vendrían

\- necesitábamos hacerlo antes de que te marcharas nuevamente – mi madre acaricio su cabeza como cuando era niña - ¿ya termino todo?

\- si

\- me alegra saberlo – me dio una mirada severa y luego me ignoro

\- papá – Tyan apareció de la mano de Meiling y me miraba emocionado

\- querido finalmente eres libre – ambos se acercaron y ella me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

\- como se atreve esa mujerzuela – escuche decir a mi madre

\- Tyan – dijo casi en un susurro Sakura

Él la miro serio y se aferró al brazo de Meiling asintiendo con la cabeza, pude ver durante un momento las emociones que cruzaban por Sakura, amor, dolor y resignación… cuantas veces me había mirado de esa manera en todos estos años

\- ¿no vas a saludar a tu madre? – dijo la mía molesta, pero Sakura la miro y negó con la cabeza

\- me alegra ver que estas bien – recupero la compostura y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no trato de acercarse siquiera – las cosas salieron bien… espero que seas muy feliz… yo… sabes que cuando me necesites solo debes llamarme… ahora debo irme… mi vuelo sale en unas horas… asi que

\- si – fue todo lo que Tyan alcanzo a decir

\- dejemos despedirse a tu padre de tus abuelos – dijo Meiling mientras lo llevaba al auto – fue un placer verlos señor Li, señora Li… Kinomoto

\- ojala pudiera decir lo mismo – bufo mi madre

\- lo mejor será que también me retire – Sakura trato de romper el pesado ambiente – me gustaría visitar a mis padres antes de partir

\- nosotros te llevaremos querida – mi padre sonrió y tomo a mi madre del brazo – si gustas puedes acompañarnos Yukito, ellos también deseaban verte y agradecerte por todo

\- será un placer

\- bueno… entonces espero que seas feliz Li – fue todo lo que Sakura dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al auto seguida por mis padres… en ningún momento se giró a verme una última vez

Vi cómo se alejaban y como se terminaba de manera tan sencilla toda mi historia con ella, todas nuestras sonrisas, nuestra amistad, todas nuestras primeras veces, todo nuestro amor, todo el dolor

\- papá, apresúrate tenemos hambre – grito Tyan desde el auto

Gire una última vez mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el auto que llevaba a la mujer que alguna vez fue mi esposa, sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho pero supuse que solo se debía a la nostalgia, yo era un Li, y un Li nunca se retracta de sus decisiones

\- solo es nostalgia – susurre mientras subía al auto

\- ¿dijiste algo querido? – Meiling me miro interrogante y yo solo negué, mientras le ordenaba al chofer que partiera

Si… solo era nostalgia de algo que pudo haber sido y no fue… solo nostalgia

* * *

 **Omg! Finalmente pude subir el capítulo jamás creí que me llevara tanto hacerlo me disculpo un millón de veces pero se cruzaron tantas cosas que no podía, entre ellas que murió mi tan amada mascota que quede en una depresión y no tenía ganas de nada y pues bueno después de liberar un poco de tiempo y mientras la señora inspiración se dignaba aparecer es que pude terminar este capítulo y antes de pase más tiempo me dije que tenía que ponerlo así que aquí esta!**

 **Y como ven hoy vimos un poco de Shaoran…. Que le pareció? Quedaron más dudas que respuestas verdad? Muajaja soy malvada… ok no pero este capítulo era algo que estaba esperando escribir desde el inicio y a pesar de que lo leí y releí modifique quitando cosas y agregando otras siento que falto más u.u**

 **Buueno solo me queda decir que el siguiente capítulo o los siguientes dos capítulos (tal vez lo divida) se contara todo lo que paso… sep desde que estos dos se conocieron hasta lo que ocurrió para que su relación se terminara y todo eso… solo pido paciencia porque quiero hacerlo bien u.u**

 **Ahora paso a contestar sus bellos reviews que por cierto me súper alegraron e inspiraron los amodoro 3**

 **Twilight-love1694: Volví! Y nuevamente tarde en actualizar u.u pero sigo viva! Jeje gracias por seguir la historia y pues Shaoran sufrirá… en algún momento lo hará así que espéralo!**

 **SakLiEsme: te leíste toda la historia de un tirón O.O me alegra tanto que te haya gustado y pues aunque no se mostró exactamente las razones y el porqué de tooodo lo que paso pues en el siguiente capítulo finalmente se sabrá… (no se hace cuanto llevo diciendo esto u.u sorry pero ahora si se sabrá todo je je gracias por leer :)**

 **Sslove: gracias por preocuparte por mi salud y a pesar de que ahora estoy mejor se han atravesado otras cosas en mi vida que me han dejado sin tiempo (odio crecer y tener más responsabilidades u.u), bueno con esto creo que ahora odian más a Shaoran jejeje si he logrado eso entonces cumplí mi cometido! Jejeje gracias por tu review ;)**

 **Yacc32: soy malvada! Muajaja! Ok no es cierto y si entiendo esa sensación de querer tirar todo cuando lo dejan en la mejor parte pero esa no era mi intención al principio culpen a la suerte, el tiempo, la vida je je je pero aquí te traigo lo que paso ji ji espero te haya gustado**

 **Lublue: wow gracias por leer esta humilde historia… y tantas veces además, espero estar yendo por buen camino y no decepcionarte n.n**

 **Cecy Li Cario: Gracias por leer y estaré esperando más comentarios tuyos**

 **Crystal: Y pues Shaoran y Tyan aprenderán lo que es ya no tener a Sakura cerca, esperemos con eso aprendan a valorarla u.u, gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Kavaroan: aquí está la continuación!**

 **Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie y si lo hice lo siento… pero últimamente mi cel anda mal y pues no me llegan las notificaciones ToT así que si pase el comentario de alguien me disculpo.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero no demorar mucho con el siguiente capitulo**


	12. 12 Inicio (primera parte)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de las maravillosas señoritas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente** **mía** **!**

* * *

 **12\. Inicio (Primera Parte)**

Había ciertas cosas que Sakura podía afirmar a sus cortos diez años, sus padres se amaban con intensidad, su sueño era llegar a ser como su madre y convertirse en una gran ama de casa sirviendo siempre a su familia y futuro esposo y finalmente aun los adultos tenían que llevar en su corazón una gran tristeza, pero no demostrarlo, con respecto a esto último su más grande ejemplo era su tan adorada tía Yelan quien a pesar de siempre estar sonriendo habían ocasiones en las que se le quedaba mirando fijamente y sus ojos se entristecían aunque el semblante de su rostro no cambiara.

\- ¿mamá porque tía Yelan se pone triste cuando me mira? – fue su inocente pregunta una tarde de verano mientras ayudaba a regar las flores del jardín

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le contesto después de un momento de silencio

\- hay ocasiones en las que cuando me mira sus ojos se ponen tristes – respondió sentándose junto a las flores – y me pregunto si hice alguna cosa mala como para que ella se ponga asi

\- mi pequeño cerezo – le sonrió y sentó a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura – hay ocasiones en la que los adultos tenemos tantos problemas que nos es difícil esconderlo, te aseguro que no hiciste nada para entristecerla asi que deja de pensar en eso y ayúdame a preparar el postre para la cena de esta noche

\- ¿papá llegara temprano? – sus ojos se iluminaron – hace un tiempo que no comemos solo nosotros tres

\- bueno… el llegara temprano pero no vendrá solo – dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido – lo acompañaran importantes socios, asi que debemos esperarlo con la casa limpia y una sabrosa cena

\- mamá no te molesta que el tiempo que papá deberia compartir con nosotras siempre este con sus socios – también se puso de pie – a veces siento que para papá es más importante la empresa que nosotras

\- Sakura – la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente – tu padre nos ama y si trabaja tanto es para darnos la vida con comodidades que tenemos, nunca olvides que nosotras debemos apoyarlo en todo tanto yo como su esposa y tu como su hija, debes aprender que una mujer siempre debe apoyar a su esposo aun si eso implica pasar menos tiempo en familia, el deber de una esposa es hacer más fácil la vida de su esposo aun si eso implica tener que callar pequeñas molestias, nunca olvides eso pequeña, en un futuro cuando tengas tu propia familia me entenderás, por lo pronto se una buena hija y dale todo tu apoyo a tu padre

Su vida seguía una monótona rutina, entre ir a la escuela y aprender los quehaceres del hogar, pero todo eso se vio interrumpido una mañana que vio llegar a su tía Yelan con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz y dichosa y ella se sintió feliz por ella

\- finalmente Nadeshiko – dijo Yelan una vez se habían sentado en la sala – después de tanto tiempo podre tener a mi pequeño entre mis brazos

\- te dije que Hien cumpliría con su promesa – le sonrió – ahora podrás ser completamente feliz

\- lose, habíamos estado esperando tanto tiempo esto que ahora me parece que todo fuera un sueño – se limpió unas pequeñas lagrimas – estoy un poco asustada de como reaccionara ahora que vendrá a vivir con nosotros ¿y si no llega a acostumbrarse?, mi padre lo ha criado de forma tan estricta que siento que no podrá adecuarse, le ha quitado su infancia y lo ha tratado como si fuera un adulto

\- ahora te tendrá a ti para cambiar eso – le tomo de la mano – y también nos tendrá a nosotros, no es verdad pequeña Sakura, pronto tendrás un nuevo amigo

\- ¿un nuevo amigo? – las miro y sonrió, la idea de tener un amigo le encantaba ya que ella no poseía ninguno – ¿quién es?, ¿Cuándo llegara?, ¿tiene mi edad?

\- calma pequeña – le dijo su madre sonriendo – ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que Yelan tenía un hijo?

Sakura solo asintió sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

\- Pues llegará pronto y vivirá con sus padres – continuo – será difícil para él adaptarse a un nuevo entorno ya que siempre estuvo viviendo con su abuelo, así que esperamos puedas ser su amiga y ayudarlo adecuarse a su nuevo hogar

\- si – contesto sonriendo

A partir de ese momento le parecía que los días pasaban lentamente, había marcado con una flor en su calendario la fecha en la que llegaría su nuevo amigo y día que pasaba era tachado con una x, a veces se quedaba pensando en cómo seria, había preguntado en varias ocasiones a los adultos, solo sabía que era mayor que ella por dos años, que tenía el cabello café, unos bonitos ojos ámbar y en palabras de su tía era una pequeña replica de su tío Hien, pero ella necesitaba saber más y la curiosidad era algo que siempre la había caracterizado por esa razón el día que fue de visita a la casa de su tía no pudo evitar abrir uno de los álbumes familiares, vio fotografías de personas adultas y cuando estuvo por darse por vencida creyendo no encontrar lo que buscaba lo vio, un pequeño niño vestido con un esmoquin sentado junto a un hombre mayor por la descripción que le habían dado estaba segura se trataba de Shaoran, le pareció una fotografía muy tierna pues se notaba que era pequeño, en ella talvez tendría unos cuatro o cinco años, lo siguiente que le llamo la atención era el hombre que se encontraba junto a él, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto antes había algo familiar en sus ojos

\- es mi padre – le dijo Yelan haciéndola saltar del susto y cayendo asi de sus manos el álbum

\- no quería… yo

\- está bien – le sonrió y recogió el álbum y las fotografías – el hombre que esta junto a Xiaolang es mi padre Li Jian y es quien ha estado cuidando de mi hijo

\- ¿porque Shaoran no vivía con ustedes? – al ver el rostro serio de su tía se sintió culpable – lo siento no debí preguntar eso

\- son cosas de adultos – le respondió

Yelan guardo todo y tomando de la mano a Sakura la llevo al jardín donde la invito a sentarse junto a ella mientras esperaban a Nadeshiko

\- siento mucho si hace un momento te hice asustar o sentir mal – inicio Yelan – el tema de mi padre no es algo de lo que me guste hablar

\- yo siento haber tocado sus cosas sin permiso – respondió arrepentida – pero quería saber más de Shaoran, hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber antes de conocerlo… yo quiero agradarle y quiero que seamos amigos, pero a veces pienso que como él es mayor que yo talvez no quiera mi compañía

\- es un niño algo serio – le dio una pequeña sonrisa – y a pesar de que parece algo gruñón es muy noble y bueno, suele ser algo duro, pero en realidad solo es su miedo a fallar las expectativas que tengan sobre él, puede ser muy maduro para su edad

\- entonces no le agradare – agacho la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas, si había algo que le repetían constantemente sus compañeras era su molestia porque ella era muy aniñada, siempre la molestaban con eso y por ello la hacían aun lado

\- no digas eso – la tomo de la barbilla y le sonrió – eres la niña más dulce que conozco y estoy segura que Xiaolang te llegara a querer tanto como nosotros lo hacemos, talvez al inicio sea algo difícil acercarse a él pero veras que con el tiempo serán inseparables y ambos se cuidaran y protegerán. Ella simplemente sonrió y la abrazo agradeciendo sus palabras, haría todo lo posible por agradar a ese niño o dejaría de llamarse Sakura Kinomoto

Y finalmente el día tan esperado llego, se puso su mejor vestido y arreglo su cabello, bajo corriendo por las escaleras directo a la cocina y alisto en una pequeña fuente unas galletas de chocolate que había hecho para presentarse frente a su nuevo amigo, espero impaciente a que sus padres le dijeran que ya podían ir a visitar a los Li

\- Sakura tenemos visitas – le dijo su padre entrando en la cocina

\- pero prometiste que iríamos a saludar a Shaoran – hizo un pequeño puchero

\- Sakura obedece a tu padre – la reprendió Nadeshiko – ya habrá tiempo para visitarlos

Con la cabeza gacha salió de la cocina tras sus padres, esos eran los momentos en los que odiaba que su padre trajera a sus "socios", siempre interrumpían las cosas importantes y ella no podía reclamar porque sabía que su madre se enojaría y le daría un sermón sobre cuáles son las responsabilidades de una señorita

\- disculpen la tardanza – dijo Nadeshiko

\- no te preocupes querida – Sakura alzo su rostro y vio con alegría que las visitas eran sus tíos Yelan y Hien, asi que comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su objetivo

Lo vio sentado junto a sus tíos, se veía algo incómodo y nervioso, pudo escuchar su voz cuando fue presentado ante sus padres y sintió a su corazón acelerarse cuando Yelan le pidió se acercará a saludar, a paso lento y con algo de miedo se puso frente a él y después de dar un pequeño suspiro poso sus ojos ante él y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

\- soy Kinomoto Sakura mucho gusto – dijo inclinándose levemente y sintiéndose algo cohibida ante la mirada tan seria que le dedicaba

\- el gusto es mío – también se inclinó levemente – soy Li Xiaolang pero puedes decirme Shaoran, mi madre me dijo que es la manera en la que se pronuncia mi nombre en japonés

\- Sakura, ¿porque no llevas a Shaoran a la cocina y le invitas algunas de las galletas que horneaste? – dijo su madre

\- yo… claro – contesto mientras le pedía con la mirada la siguiera

\- tienes una casa muy linda – fue lo primero que le dijo mientras caminaban

\- gracias – le respondió – aunque pienso que tu casa es mucho más bonita, cuando veas la habitación que tía Yelan preparo para ti estoy segura te encantara

\- ¿tía Yelan?

\- es como le digo de cariño – respondió algo nerviosa – la conozco desde que era un bebe… ¿te molesta que la llame asi?, porque si es asi yo…

\- tranquila – la miro – solo me pareció extraño que alguien llamara asi a mi madre, ella es una persona bastante seria y no creí que permitiría que alguien fuera de la familia dejara le llame asi

\- ya veo – continuaron caminando hacia la cocina en un incómodo silencio y al llegar le invito a sentarse mientras ella traía las galletas y un poco de leche – espero sean de tu agrado

\- ¿son de chocolate? – vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Shaoran

\- sí, son las que mejor me salen… además de que me dijeron que eran tus favoritas

\- gracias – contesto agachando la mirada

Se quedaron callados mientras ambos comían con tranquilidad, de vez en cuando lo miraba y se sentía feliz pero algo intimidada, su tía había tenido razón al decirle que era un niño serio, pero eso no quitaban sus ganas de volverse su amiga

\- gracias por las galletas y leche – le dijo mirándola fijamente

Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle se quedó callada al mirar que tenía un pequeño bigote de leche, se mordió la lengua para no reír, era extraño verlo con ese rostro y porte serio, pero con una mancha de leche que solo demostraba que seguía siendo un niño, al ver su rostro confundido no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír

\- lo siento – dijo tranquilizándose un poco – pero es que en tu cara tienes un poco de leche

\- eh? – se puso de pie y miro su reflejo en el microondas haciendo que se sonroje y comience a limpiarse con prisa

\- no debí reírme – le paso una servilleta y noto que las orejas de Shaoran seguían rojas – no fue correcto de mi parte… pero te veías tan gracioso

\- Kinomoto – dijo en tono serio

\- ¿si?

\- tu… tú también tienen la cara sucia

\- ¡no puede ser! – miro su reflejo y comenzó a limpiarse, se sentía tan avergonzada sin saber dónde meter su cabeza, pero su pánico se vio interrumpido cuando escucho una risa, se giró y vio a Shaoran riendo mientras se sujetaba el estomago

\- no te rías – le dijo aun sonrojada – que mala impresión debo haberte dado

\- lo siento – contesto tranquilizándose un poco – pero te veías tan sorprendida y sonrojada que no pude evitarlo

\- siento haberme burlado de ti – agacho un poco la cabeza

\- yo también siento haberme burlado de ti

Alzo la cabeza y su mirada se conectó con la de Shaoran, ambos se quedaron en silencio y tras unos momentos comenzaron nuevamente a reír, probablemente no había sido la mejor forma de conocerse, pero ahora de alguna forma se sentían más cómodos entre los dos

\- déjame presentarme nuevamente – le tendió la mano y sonrió – mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y me gustaría que fueras mi amigo

\- el gusto es mío – le respondió al saludo – mi nombre es Li Shaoran y será un placer ser tu amigo

Ambos sonrieron y pensaron que tal vez las cosas no eran tan malas y que a partir de ese momento tendrían un buen amigo en quien confiar. Si, definitivamente a partir de ese momento sus días serían más divertidos o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaban.

* * *

 **Estoy Viva! bueno... mas o menos XD**

 **Creo que no hay excusa para mi desaparición, en mi defensa debo decir que... la vida es dura u.u ser "adulto" es horrible**

 **Ok, el día de hoy les traigo un capitulo algo corto pero iniciamos con la historia de como se conocieron nuestros protagonistas y como todo llego al punto de quiebre... y esta parte se dividirá en tres partes (espero...) así que aunque no prometo actualizaciones seguidas procurare no tardar demasiado en los siguientes n.n**

 **Ahora paso a agradecer sus bellos reviews y follows me sorprendió en demasía que a pesar de estar en aparente hiatus me siguen llegando notificaciones y por Dios que me hace tan feliz así que muuuchas gracias!**

 **Amy: Gracias por seguir la historia y sip ahora Sakura se volverá una persona fuerte y espero poder transmitir de manera correcta como seguirá evolucionando este personaje**

 **sslove: y si los divorcios siempre son difíciles y en este caso la peor parte suelen llevárselo los hijos aunque en este caso tal vez no sea así o tal vez si? xDD bueno como bien dijiste Tyan aun es un niño y aunque demuestre lo contrario Sakura fue en su momento una persona bastante importante para él, así que ahora que no la tendrá a su lado de forma definitiva tendrá que abrir los ojos y ver su nueva realidad.**

 **twilight-love1694: je je en realidad la relación de estos dos es un poco complicada? y bueno podrían estar juntos en un futuro pero no exactamente como una pareja tal vez como amigos o quizás ni eso... todo dependerá de como Shaoran tomara las cosas a partir de ahora ;)**

 **SakKiEsme: Gracias por leer y me disculpo por la tardanza... bueno con estos capítulos espero se pueda entender la razón por la cual los padres de Shaoran quieren tanto a Sakura y muestran estar mas de su parte y no apoyan a su hijo**

 **Raem07: Gracias por leer y dejarme tu review... tal vez no te salieron las palabras para escribir pero me basta y alegra que la historia te este gustando n.n**

 **Yi Jie-san: y si la vida es algo dura y no todas las relaciones son "color de rosa" como dices y es algo que quería mostrar en esta historia, a veces las relaciones funcionan y otras no y bueno en este caso se dio lo ultimo**

 **Guest: Y Tyan sufrirá a su manera pero lo hará... gracias por el review n.n**

 **yadira: je je Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia**

 **yacc32: xDDD cuanto amor hacia Shaoran xDD y puedo entenderte fue un completo idiota pero tuvo sus razones... supongo... lo importante es que ahora sabran que paso y juzgaran si actuó bien o no o por el contrario terminaran odiándolo mas xDD**

 **kavaroan: y todos pensaban que no habría divorcio u.u pero soy mala XDD gracias por seguir esta historia**

 **euberoma: gracias! mmm ahora se sabrá porque Shaoran es como es y en cuanto a Mei... no se si realmente es mala... por lo menos mi beta-chan la ama XDD**

 **anaiza18: xDD todas odiamos a shaoran? xDD bueno creo que se lo gano a pulso xDD y si Sakura es libre! habrá que ver como evoluciona este personaje ahora, gracias por leer!**

 **Aaly: gracias! jamas pensé en que mi humilde historia pudiera hacerte sentir así y eso en verdad me alegra y enorgullece porq quiere decir que voy por buen camino... ame realmente tu review fue hermoso en serio y disculpa si no conteste antes pero ahora lo hago y tal vez no sea con la misma cantidad de hermosas palabras que escribiste, pero la felicidad de leer cada palabra, cada párrafo tuyo, de como analizaste la historia las cosas que te gustaron e incluso como podría continuar a futuro sinceramente fue bello, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud leerte fue uno de mis mayores impulsos para seguir esta historia que llego a un punto donde no sabia si continuarlo o dejarlo así, como escritora ver estos tipos de aliento es satisfactorio, yo pense que a medida que avanzaba todo perdia consistencia y pense que talvez habia sido muy apresurado publicar esta historia tomando en cuenta que aun no termino la otra que tengo activo, pero personas como tu me hacen dar cuenta que no fue un error y que a pesar de las altas y bajas debo seguir y ya no solo como una manera de expresarme y desestresarme sino porque se los debo a seguidor s que me dan su apoyo y aliento, realmente muchas gracias y espero que sigas disfrutando esta historia n.n**

 **Gigi Lee: y pronto veras lo que sucederá con Tyan, gracias por tus review :)**

 **clau: gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo!**

 **princeso-evil :Gracias por leer, estaré esperando ver mas reviews tuyos ;)**

 **Cecy Li Cario: je je aunque no parezca yo también soy team Shaoran XD, muchas gracias por tus palabras y si es cierto con la partida de mi querida mascota me sentí muy triste y devastada ya que era la primera mascota que era completamente mía y no compartida como hasta ahora había sido con los perritos que había tenido, así que quise una para mi e incluso opte por que sea un conejo... sip era mi conejo amado o bueno coneja, fue hermoso todos los años que me acompaño las sonrisas y alegrías que me trajo pero sobre todo el amor que nos teníamos porque si digan lo que digan de los animales en general ellos también llegan a querernos como nosotros a ellos y eso me lo confirmaba cada vez que me veía entrar a mi casa y saltar a mis brazos o a lamer mi rostro cuando estábamos acostadas en la cama y muchas cosas, fue una perdida dolorosa y no se si en algún momento tendré la fuerza de traer un nuevo amiguito a casa pero por el momento estoy feliz de haber tenido a mi conejito entre mis brazos**

 **guest: Thanks for your comment, I'm glad to know that you liked my humble story :)**

 **maddet: gracias por seguir mi historia y avisarme que alguien lo estaba copiando al ingles, ya hable con la persona y aclaramos algunos puntos n.n así que gracias por el aviso**

 **itzelita: xDD ame tu review, me encanta que te guste mi historia y llegue a generarte tantas emociones, y aunque un poco tarde aquí tienes el capitulo nuevo, espero no tardar mucho la próxima vez**

 **SakEliEsme: aquí tienes actualización! XDD espero haya sido de tu agrado ;)**

 **espero haber respondido a todo/as y si me pase de alto el review de alguien me disculpo infinitamente, también me disculpo si no puse ni agradecí los nuevos follows pero les agradezco a todas esas personas que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero que nos leamos pronto, muchos abrazos para todos ;) :)**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


End file.
